IMAJIKYU
by sparkyu amore
Summary: Kyuhyun hobi sekali mengkhayal, sampai mempunyai tempat khusus buatnya mengkhayal. Namun jika tempat rahasianya itu juga dipakai orang lain, apa ia bisa dengan tenang melakukan rutinitas ajaibnya itu?/KiHyun/Hyuk-Minho-Suho/Remake/
1. Chapter 1

©Sparkyu Amore©

 **IMAJIKYU**

 **.**

 **Main Pair : KibumxKyuhyun (KiHyun),  
Eunhyuk**

 **Disclaimer :** Typos, Ooc, BL, Hurt, Remake!  
Ini FF sengaja Amoree remake dari novel Mba Mia dengan judul 'Imajinatta' dengan pair yang memang dah amoree ganti. Dengan gaya bahasa yang ringan tentunya...  
Sembari menunggu ilham buat ff yang lain

Happy Reading^^

" _ **Saranghe, Kyu. Selama ini aku selalu mencuri pandang padamu. Memperhatikanmu dari jauh. Kau mau kan jadi pacarku?" Mata tajam Siwon menatap lurus ke mata Kyuhyun. Jantung Kyuhyun langsung bermambo cha cha cha... Mati akuuuuu...**_

 _ **Kyuhyun membalas tatapan Siwon dengan memasang wajah seimut mungkin. Siapa juga yang tidak mau jadi pacar Siwon? Pangeran impiannya sepanjang masa. Eh, tidak sepanjang masa sih, maksudnya sejak hampir dua tahun lalu waktu dia masuk SMA Seoul ini. Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang. Masa depan cerah sudah di depan mata. Dia akan menjawab,**_

" _ **Aku... aku... aku... ma... ma..."**_

"MATI! Mati! Eh mati!" pekikan Eunhyuk membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melirik judes. Baru juga mau menerima cinta Siwon. "Ck! Kau kenapa?!" omel Kyuhyun sebal. Tadi kan dia hampir saja dapat "ciuman pertama"-nya.

Sambil merengut Eunhyuk mengelap celananya yang ketumpahan Cola akibat menabrak punggung Kyuhyun tadi. Kayaknya ini udah yang kesejuta ribu kali Eunhyuk menabrak punggung Kyuhyun gara-gara sahabatnya itu _ngerem_ mendadak. "Kebiasaan berhenti mendadak! Celanaku yang menjadi tumbal," sungut Eunhyuk. "Wae?" Lalu ia menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri waktu melihat Siwon yang berjalan ke arah mereka dari ruang guru.

"Yaaah... pasti ngelamun lagi. Berkhayal lagi... gara-gara melihat Siwon, kan?" tebak Eunhyuk tepat sasaran.

Suho si kutu buku dan Minho si oriental yang hobi nyanyi ikut mengangguk-angguk. Untung mereka berada dalam jarak aman, jadi mereka tidak tabrakan beruntun. Kyuhyun nyengir. Eunhyuk yang amat sangat mengenal Kyuhyun banget tahu persis kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang dalam waktu sepersekian detik bisa tiba-tiba berada di "dunia lain" dalam khayalannya.

"Aku baru mau nerima perasaannya, monyet! Buyar karena mulutmu yang latah tadi." Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas pelan. Sementara Siwon semakin dekat.

"Tampaknya kali ini Siwon bener-bener mau menghampiri kita. Lihat, arah jalannya bener-bener ke sini," bisik Kyuhyun sambil mengatur ritme jantungnya yang makin heboh. Siapa tahu kali ini _dream comes true_ alias mimpi jadi kenyataan.

Kyuhyun bakal bersyukur beribu besyukur, kalau akhirnya dia punya pacar. Dari SMP semua kecengannya kabur waktu tahu dikecengin Kyuhyun. Cap "aneh", "tukang mimpi", "agak-agak kurang sesetrip" sudah menempel sejak Kyuhyun SMP. Waktu SD sih belum. Kalau anak SD melamun sampe melantur sih masih wajar. Lewat dari SD?! _I'm sorry goodbye_ deh.

Ya ampun! Tuh, kan! Betul, kan! Bener, kan! Tuh, kan, tuh, kan! Kyuhyun mendadak panik waktu Siwon mengangkat tangan dan melambai ke arah mereka sambil mengucapkan "hai" tanpa suara. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar sok akrab membalas lambaian Siwon. Ternyata yang ada dalam khayalannya betul! Mereka memang tidak saling kenal, tapi namja itu memperhatikan dia diam-diam. _Yes! Yes!_

Namja tampan itu semakin dekat. Langkahnya semakin cepat. Kayaknya dia tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat menghampiri Kyuhyun si namja chubby. Kyuhyun harus menyapa Siwon duluan! Hitung-hitung balasan buat Siwon yang melambai duluan di depan orang banyak tadi. "Hai, Won..."

"Hai, Chul..."

Chul? Badak berChula satu maksudnya? peChul? Lho? Kok Chul siiihhh?! Seharusnya kan Kyu biar lebih manis gituuuu...

Terasa Eunhyuk menyikut pinggang Kyuhyun. "Maksudnya Chullie..." bisik Eunhyuk membaca pikiran Kyuhyun.

Chullie! Chullie? Oh ya, Heechul, si namja sok cantik ketua kelas 2D. Setelah mengendus-endus ala marmut, Kyuhyun semakin yakin memang ada Heechul di sekitar mereka—tepatnya di belakang mereka—dari wangi parfumnya yang muahaaal ituuu... Gosipnya salah satu faktor dia terpilih jadi ketua kelas ya karena kekayaan orangtuanya. Terasa asas manfaat dari teman-teman sekelasnya (termasuk wali kelasnya), tapi Heechul hepi-hepi aja karena berasa penting. Huh!

Klarifikasi: Tadi Siwon melambai dengan semangat ke arah Heechul. HEECHUL. Bukan Kyuhyun. Bukan peChul bukan juga badak berChula satu. Rasa-rasanya Kyuhyun jadi lemas. Matanya refleks menerawang. Ngelamun lagi deh tuh.

" _ **Eh, namamu Kyuhyun, kan?" Siwon yang sedang serius ngobrol sama Heechul mendadak mengacuhkan Heechul dan menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.**_

" _ **Siwon imnida..."**_

 _ **Kyuhyun tersenyum super duper manis. "Kau sudah tahu namaku kan tadi?" jawabnya sok**_ **flirting** _ **alias genit.**_

 _ **Siwon menoleh cepat ke arah Heechul. "Chullie, kau duluan saja ke ruang OSIS. Aku masih ingin ngobrol sama ..." Siwon menatap Kyuhyun lembut. "Kyunnie..."**_

 _ **Ahhh, cara Siwon mengucapkan nama Kyuhyun seperti dewa memanggil...**_

"Kecambah!"

 _Kecambah?!_

Oh, ternyata Eunhyuk ngatain dia Kecambah. Tidak ada ledekan yang lebih keren, apa? Kecambah. Apa nama sayur-mayur bakal _booming_ jadi bahan ledekan? Sebentar lagi dia bisa dipanggil brokoli, pete, atau daun bawang dong?! "Lagi-lagi melamun? Masih lanjut aja terus satu episode," kata Eunhyuk sambil menyeret tangan Kyuhyun.

"Berharap kan boleh. Mimpi itu penyemangat manusia buat menggapai masa depan, ingat itu!"

"Hati-hati kebablasan jadi gila!," sahut Minho.

"Ya kalau kebanyakan mimpi, masa depannya RSJ!" Tangan Eunhyuk terus menyeret Kyuhyun menjauh dari Siwon dan Heechul sebelum otak jenius si pemimpi Kyuhyun bikin skenario baru. Kejadian apa pun bisa jadi satu episode drama, sinetron, atau film layar lebar di kepala Kyuhyun. "Lebih baik kita ke kantin lagi. Minumanku tumpah semua. Diminum aja belum. Aku masih haus, babo."

Kyuhyun udah kayak kebo dicucuk hidungnya, nurut aja. Bukan sekali Eunhyuk ngomel-ngomel dan ngeledek namja chubby itu soal hobi dan sifat anehnya. Apapun yang Eunhyuk katakan padanya, Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah marah. Dia tahu Eunhyuk hanya bercanda. Eunhyuk itu orang yang paling _care_ sedunia pada namja chubby tersebut. Tidak peduli Kyuhyun aneh. Tidak peduli Kyuhyun suka berkhayal dan bengong mendadak, namja hiperaktif itu selalu ada di samping Kyuhyun sejak mereka masih kelas 6 SD. Eunhyuk itu sahabat pertama Kyuhyun. Sampai akhirnya mereka bertemu Suho dan Minho waktu SMP. Jadi deh geng mereka ini.

Biarpun Eunhyuk galak, judes, suka marah-marah, biarpun Kyuhyun kadang-kadang cemburu karena Eunhyuk punya banyak teman lain, persahabatan mereka tetap jalan. Cuma karena semakin lama Eunhyuk semakin supel, dan gaul, Kyuhyun cuma bisa berdoa semoga tak sekali pun tebersit di kepala Eunhyuk untuk meninggalkannya. Suho dan Minho juga. Biarpun tidak sesupel Eunhyuk, mereka punya banyak teman lain. Di mata Kyuhyun, selain dunia khayalannya, dunianya bersama Eunhyuk, Suho, dan Minho adalah yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupnya.

"Ini!" Cola dibungkus kantong plastik disodorkan Eunhyuk ke arah Kyuhyun. Padahal Kyuhyun tidak minta dibelikan. "Daripada kau melamun, mending kau minum ini," perintahnya galak.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dramatis. Tuh kan, Eunhyuk memang sahabat sejati. "Gomawo..." Beruntung sekali Kyuhyun punya seseorang kayak Eunhyuk.

"Lima ratus won." Eunhyuk menengadahkan tangan.

 _Hah?!_

Ralat! Tidak sejati-sejati banget sih! Pelitnya amit-amit. Lima ratus saja minta ganti?

"Kukira gratis." Kyuhyun manyun merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan bebarapa logam karatan dari kantongnya. "Nih!"

"Tidak ada yang gratis di zaman sekarang ini, _baby_ ," sahut Eunhyuk sebelum ngeloyor sambil cekikikan.

Sambil manyun Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Eunhyuk.

.

.

"Appa, Eomma, aku berangkat ne..." pamit Kyuhyun sambil mendorong pelan piring sarapannya.

"Hmm..." gumam Cho Appa cuek dari balik korannya.

Eomma malah lebih parah. Cuma melirik lalu melenggang ke kamar sambil menekan-nekan tombol telepon nirkabel, menelepon Jung ahjumma. Ketahuan dari kalimat pertamanya, "Yeoboseyo Nyonya Jung... ini Cho Minhwa... iya... iya... pasti saya datang..." suaranya menghilang dibalik pintu. Dan bisa ditebak namja chubby itu, pasti arisan lagi.

Kyuhyun sih sudah biasa dicuekin begini sama kedua orang tuanya. Tepatnya sejak dia kelas 5 SD. Hubungan keluarga mereka memang agak aneh. Kedua orang tuanya bersikap dingin satu sama lain. Dulu Kyuhyun tidak mengerti kenapa. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengerti juga. Kyuhyun ingat keluarga mereka pernah kaya waktu usaha properti Appanya sukses. Waktu itu, keluarganya terasa akrab dan harmonis.

Appa pengusaha sukses. Istri cantiknya yang hobi belanja selalu senang karena bebas membeli apa pun yang dia mau. Sampai akhirnya usaha ayahnya ambruk akibat salah satu staffnya korupsi dan membawa kabur uang perusahaan. Klien-klien tidak percaya lagi, harta benda mereka banyak disita buat menghindarkan Appa dari penjara, hingga akhirnya beginilah kehidupan keluarga Kyuhyun sekarang.

Menengah. Tak kekurangan, tapi juga tidak berlebihan seperti kemarin. Dengan sisa tabungan Appa, mereka membangun usaha toko onderdil motor dan tempat cuci motor. Sementara Eomma masih ingin hidup mewah seperti dulu. Eomma selalu arisan sana-sini, cari usaha ini-itu: MLM, menjual segala macem demi mendapatkan kemewahan lagi, biarpun lebih banyak gagalnya. Sementara Appa kayaknya sudah tidak terlalu peduli. Dia tenang-tenang saja mengurus usahanya. Begitulah, hubungan kedua orangtuanya pun mendingin begitu saja.

Dampaknya buat Kyuhyun, dia juga ikut dicuekin. Begitu juga Hankyung Hyung satu-satunya. Kayaknya buat Hankyung rumah cuma tempat transit. Kadang pulang kadang tidak. Makanya tidak heran kan kenapa Kyuhyun "betah" banget di dunia angan-angannya? Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyebut keluarganya _broken home_ karena memang bukan. Dia tidak pernah disiksa ataupun diperlakukan kasar. Orang tuanya juga selalu ada waktu di rumah, biarpun Appa sibuk mengurus toko dan Eomma sibuk dengan acaranya sendiri. Tapi itu sama sekali jauh dari bayangan Kyuhyun tentang keluarga harmonis. Mungkin keluarganya cuma aneh...

" _ **Sayang, nanti siang kita makan siang bareng ya, sesudah kau pulang sekolah? Eomma bakal membuat rainbow cake kesukaanmu. Jangan telat ya?" Eomma tersenyum superhangat.**_

 _ **Dengan senyum lebar Kyuhyun sungkem pada Eomma. "Pasti, pasti. Aku tidak sabar ingin makan rainbow cake. Rainbow cake buatan eomma pasti yang terenak."**_

" _ **Appa juga jadi ingin buru-buru pulang kerja," celetuk Appa. "Selain rainbow cake, Appa juga tidak tahan jauh-jauh darimu sayang," goda Appa genit pada eomma.**_

 _ **Eomma tersenyum malu-malu. "Mulai bermanja di depan Kyuhyun eoh?."**_

 _ **Lalu mereka tertawa bahagia ala iklan keluarga piknik sambil makan mi instan di atas meja bertaplak kotak-kotak.**_

"Masih di sini? Katanya mau berangkat sekolah?" teguran Eomma membuyarkan khayalan Kyuhyun. Khayalan favorit Kyuhyun sepanjang masa. Setiap pagi, namja chubby itu tak pernah melewatkan mengkhayal episode keluarga bahagia dalam berbagai versi.

Kyuhyun buru-buru menyambar tasnya. "Ini juga mau pergi. Aku tadi..."

"Melamun lagi? Masih muda kerjaannya hanya melamun. Dari dulu kebiasaanmu tidak hilang-hilang. Kau ini kan udah kelas dua SMA, Kyu."

Eh, Eomma kok malah ngomel? Padahal dulu Eomma selalu bilang lucu setiap kali Kyuhyun melantur ngalorr-ngidul berkhayal standar soal pangeran berkuda putih. Yaaahhhh, waktu itu Kyuhyun masih SD siiihhh...

"Aku pergi,..."

"Kyu... Sebentar... tunggu, tunggu, kau tunggu di sini, jangan pergi dulu ne." Eomma melangkah ke kamar.

Ada apa dengan eomma? Apa uang jajanku akan ditambah? Atau eomma akan memberiku sesuatu, pikir Kyuhyun menduga-duga.

 _ **Eomma masuk ke kamar, lalu tak lama keluar dengan membawa kado yang dibungkus lucu. Pitanya lucu dengan motif hati. Pasti Eomma membungkusnya di konter bungkus kado yang terkenal dengan bahan-bahan**_ **recycle** _ **-nya.**_

" _ **Itu apa, eomma?" tanya Kyuhyun semangat.**_

 _ **Eomma tersenyum penuh arti. "Ini kado ulang tahunmu yang telat. Maaf ya, chagi, eomma tak lansung memberinya saat hari ulang tahunmu. Soalnya Eomma bingung, kado apa yang tepat untukmu. Setelah dipilah, akhirnya Eomma menemukan ini. Eomma yakin kau pasti suka," Eomma menyodorkan bungkusan itu pada Kyuhyun.**_

" _ **Isinya apa, eomma?" Penasaran banget rasanya. Pasti isinya superkeren!**_

" _ **Kau pasti suka. Isinya..."**_

"...tagihan listrik."

Lho? Kok tagihan listrik sih? Sejak kapan tagihan listrik masuk daftar kado ulang tahun? Hhh... sadar, Kyu! Sadar! Lagi-lagi khayalan buyar tepat pada saat hampir puncak skenarionya. Seperti biasa.

"Bisa, kan?" tanya Eomma.

"Bisa apa?"

Eomma geleng-geleng. "Kau tidak mendengarkan Eomma? Pulang sekolah, tolong bayar tagihan listrik di bank. Bisa, kan?"

Oh, cuma bayar tagihan listrik. "Itu sih keciiil..."

"Ini uangnya." Eomma menyodorkan amplop berisi uang. Kyuhyun lansung pamit namun Eomma malah menjawab telepon dari Jung ahjumma. Ibu-ibu arisan ini bukan sembarangan . Demi mempertahankan gengsi, Eomma menjaga baik-baik hubungannya dengan para nyonya dari kelas atas, teman-temannya pada masa jaya. Satu lagi alasan Eomma untuk terus menjaring koneksi. Begitu katanya.

.

.

Siwon menendang! Siwon bertahan! Siwon melompat! Siwon kereeen!

"Kau tampak gelisah? Bukannya kau memang ingin melihat Siwon tanding karate?" teriak Eunhyuk di telinga Kyuhyun.

Hiruk-pikuk pendukung Siwon bikin mereka harus ngobrol teriak-teriak. Kyuhyun menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya sampai-sampai rambut ikal yang sedikit panjang itu, ikut berdisko ke kanan-kiri. Kacamatanya juga melorot beberapa kali. Andai saja tidak dianggap aneh, sebetulnya Kyuhyun itu namja berkacamata yang manis. Hidungnya bangir, pipi chubby, rambut coklat nan lurus dengan kulit putih yang sedikit pucat. Manis. "Ini jam berapa? Siwon tampak keren..."

Eunhyuk mendelik. Kalimatnya kok tidak nyambung. "Jam dua. Wae?"

"Masih lama tidak, ya?"

Mata Eunhyuk melotot takjub. "Kau sudah tidak ingin melihat Siwon?!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat. "Anniyo! Anniyo! Anniyo!"

"Lalu?" Suho yang tidak jelas apa tujuannya ke sini ikut nyeletuk.

"Aku harus bayar listrik. Biasa, titah eomma." Kyuhyun menarik sedikit kertas tagihan listrik hingga menyembul dari tasnya.

"Kau pergi dengan apa?" Kali ini Minho sok perhatian.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya memandang Minho dengan tatapan memangnya-naik apa-lagi. "Ya angkutan umum lah! Masa naik gajah bleduk."

"Aku hanya bertanya, gembul" balas Minho sambil langsung ber-hmm-hmm-hmm nyanyiin entah lagu apa.

Kyuhyun manyun. "Ck... pertanyaan Kau—eh, jadi bagaimana? Aku masih ingin melihat Siwon sampe selesai." Kyuhyun berpikir keras. Eomma bisa ngamuk kalau listrik mati cuma gara-gara dia nonton karate jadi tidak bayar listrik. Tanggung jawab keluarga nih.

 _Sebagai anak yang bertanggung jawab, Kyuhyun harus sukses mengemban tugasnya sebagai utusan Eomma membayar tagihan listrik. Jangan sampe listrik rumah diputus. Bisa gawat dong. Oke, tugas rumah tangga lebih penting. Dia harus meninggalkan pertandingan karate ini._

 _ **Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya.**_

" _ **Kau mau kemana Kyu?" Eunhyuk melirik heran.**_

" _ **Bayar listrik."**_

" _ **KYUHYUN!"**_

 _ **Suara itu... OHHH...**_

 _ **Siwon dengan kostum karatenya berdiri di depan dinding tribun. Badannya masih berkeringat karena habis bertarung satu ronde tadi. "Kau mau ke mana?"**_

" _ **Eng... bayar listrik." Ugh! Bego! O'on! Jawaban jujur yang tidak elitet. Habis mau bagaimana lagi?!**_

" _ **Duduk, Kyu. Aku ingin kau melihat pertandinganku sampai selesai. Kau penyemangatku, Kyu." Ahhh...**_ **so sweet...**

" _ **Tapi..."**_

 _ **Siwon melompat ke atas tribun, menghampiri Kyuhyun, lalu menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Kyuhyun. "Nanti aku antar kau bayar listrik. Naik motorku. Kita nikmati angin sore bersama."**_

 _ **Mauuu...**_

 _ **Mau! Mau! Mau!**_

" _ **Aku... aku mau..."**_

"Heh! Kenapa Kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" Eunhyuk menepuk bahu Kyuhyun yang lagi cengar-cengir sendiri.

"Hehehe..." Kyuhyun malah cengengesan. Udah berapa juta kali Kyuhyun ketangkep basah sama Eunhyuk lagi terbang ke awang-awang kayak gini? Bikin skenario sendiri di kepalanya, skenario yang indah-indah sesuai kemauannya yang bisa bikin Kyuhyun senyam-senyum sendiri.

Eunhyuk cuma geleng-geleng. Sobatnya ini memang ajaib. Tapi Eunhyuk sayang kok sama sahabatnya yang unik ini. Buat Eunhyuk itu bakat. Tidak segampang itu kan, nyiptain skenario sendiri? "Urusan listrik, woi, bagaimana urusan listrik keluargamu?"

 _Plok!_

Kyuhyun menepuk jidatnya. "Iya, ya. Aku belum membuat keputusan. Bayar listriknya jauh, lagi. Kalau tidak berangkat sekarang bisa-bisa bank tutup."

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya gemas. "Ya sudah, cepat pergi bayar listrik sana."

"Tapi aku ingin masih melihat Siwon."

"Jangan plin-plan jadi orang. Rugi seantero, jadi orang plin-plan," celetuk Suho.

"Aihh... Kebanyakan baca pantat kursi, jadi seram omongannya." Kyuhyun mencibir sebal.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengempaskan bokongnya di kursi taman yang warna kayunya mulai pudar. Akhirnya dia memutuskan bayar listrik. Daripada ibunya murka?

Taman ini tempat favorit Kyuhyun. Nama taman ini sama dengan nama Universitas terkenal di Korea karena masih berada di kompleks kampus itu. Tamannya teduh, damai, dengan pohon-pohon besar dan rindang. Masih ada burung-burung liar beterbangan yang berkicau-kicau hingga rasanya tambah adem aja.

Letak tamannya agak ke bawah. Di jalan atasnya ada wisata naik kuda. Kalau _weekend_ ramenya minta ampun.

 _Anyway_ , sekali lagi ini adalah tempat favorit Kyuhyun. Tempat pastinya ya kursi ini. Di sini dia sukaaa banget duduk-duduk sambil menikmati angin dan kicauan burung sambil... berimajinasi, tentunya. Tidak ada yang mengganggu. Tidak ada interupsi-interupsi tidak penting.

"Hhhh..." Kyuhyun mengembuskan napas pelan. Tangannya meraih ponsel dari dalam tas.

"Yeoboseyo? Eunhyuk-ah... Eotte, Siwon menang tidak?" Sebelum pergi bayar listrik tadi, dia sudah mewanti-wanti Eunhyuk supaya tidak beranjak dan nonton pertandingan itu sampai selesai.

"Kapan si pangeran akan kalah?" jawab Eunhyuk ogah-ogahan. "Suho pake pergi ke perpus, lagi. Aku sendirian saja disini menonton pujaan hati orang lain," sambungnya sinis.

Kyuhyun manyun. "Kau tidak setia kawan jika menggerutu begini. Minho mana?"

"Latihan nyanyi laaah. Hari ini ke mana lagi dia selain latihan nyanyi? Mengingat dia ingin beribu ingin menjadi _the next_ K-POP Star."

"Ya sudah, ya sudah. Gomawo, Eunhyuk-ah. _You're the best friend ever_ deh. _Ever ever forever_ ," ujar Kyuhyun garing. "Tapi Siwon menang, kan?"

"Iya, iya, dia menang. Kau di mana sekarang?"

Ups. "Nggg... Aku di... di... baru saja pulang bayar listrik. Mau ke rumah," bohong Kyuhyun. Ini tempat rahasia Kyuhyun. Tidak ada satu pun orang yang tahu Kyuhyun sering numpang mengkhayal di sini. Bukannya Kyuhyun tidak percaya sama teman-temannya, tapi... yaaa Kyuhyun ingin aja punya tempat rahasianya sendiri.

Eunhyuk mendengus pelan. "Kau tidak asyik. Tadinya Aku mau mengajakmu makan bakso ikan dipinggir jalan."

Mata Kyuhyun berbinar demi mendengar kata "bakso ikan". Kalau Eunhyuk menyebut kata sandi bakso ikan, tujuannya pasti bakso ikan Shin ahjumma diperempatan jalan gangnam. Enak tak ada dua. "Hah? Kau mau mentraktirku bakso ikan?"

"Ya tidak lah. Kau yang traktir."

"Kenapa aku?" tukas Kyuhyun heran.

 _Tok... tok..._

Eunhyuk terdengar mengetuk-ngetuk ponselnya. Kalau mereka ketemu langsung pasti jidat Kyuhyun yang kena sasaran diketok. "Yach!... Aku pelongo menunggu pertandingan karatenya pangeranmu sampe lumutan, SENDIRIAN... ingat, _Kyu_ , tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini."

Dasar Eunhyuk! "Pelit! Masa segitu saja bayar?"

"Pelit pangkal kaya. Tidak percaya? Tanyakan pada ayahnya Minho." Eunhyuk cekikikan. Papa Minho memang pelitnya minta ampun. Padahal kayanyaa bergelimang harta.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Kyuhyun memutuskan telepon. Dasar Eunhyuk gila.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggung ke sandarann kursi. Menatap ke atas. Pasti seru kalau Kyuhyun ternyata peri cantik yang bisa berkomunikasi dengan burung-burung yang beterbangan itu...

" _ **Burung cantik, sampaikann salamku buatnya, pangeranku di dunia manusia, ya."**_

 _ **Burung cantik itu terbang mendekat dan berputar-putar di atas kepala Kyuhyun yang menengadah menatap sayapnya yang indah. Sambil terus mengepakkan sayapnya yang indah, burung itu menjawab...**_

 _Prot!_

"Yach! Burung sialan! Kalau mau buang hajat di WC burung pabo!" Dengan panik Kyuhyun mengelap hidungnya yang kejatuhan bom burung.

.

.

 **TBC**

Ada yang ngerasa pernah baca cerita diatas? Yup! Dah amoree bilang diawal kalo amore ngeremake alur cerita karya Mba Mia. Sembari menunggu ilham buat IT'S ME ama Reset!

Ceritanya yang freshh ngebuat amoree pengen publish dengan pair yang ukeehh... Amore malah cekikikan ngebayangin si pemeran utama yang hoby ngelamun itu Kyu hhhh... dan teks yang sengaja di bold, ntu khayalan dari si babyKyu.. biar readers gag terlalu bingung bacanya.

Ok, sudikah untuk dilanjut? Amoree rasa iya.. dan buat next chap, mungkin hari minggu dipublish kembali kekkeke...

Tinggalkan jejak ne.. Muachhhh...


	2. Meet Him

©Sparkyu Amore©

 **IMAJIKYU**

 **.**

 **Main Pair : Kibum x Kyuhyun (KiHyun),  
Eunhyuk, Suho, Minho, Siwon.**

 **Disclaimer :** Typos, Ooc, BL, Humors failed, Remake!

Ini FF sengaja Amoree remake dari novel Mba Mia dengan judul 'Imajinatta' dengan pair yang memang dah amoree ganti. Dengan gaya bahasa yang ringan tentunya...  
Sembari menunggu ilham buat ff yang lain

Happy Reading^^

"Ya.. Seperti sayembara-sayembara pada umumnya!" kata Minho semangat dengan mulut penuh _salad_. Akhirnya mereka nongkrong di cafe, tongkrongan anak muda yang yahut buat makan siang. Pesen paket hemat yang bisa patungan dan dimakan rame-rame dengan harga yang miring semiring-miringnya.

Minho semangat 45 bicara soal sekolah mereka yang akan ikutan Festival Film Indie Pelajar. Di sekolah katanya lagi heboh penulisan naskah dilempar ke umum, dijadikan semacam sayembara menulis. Semua boleh ikut. Tiga naskah terpilih akan difilmkan dan diikutsertakan dalam Festival Film Indie Pelajar dengan biaya ditanggung sekolah. Si pemenang berhak menerima lima puluh persen hadiahnya jikalau menang. Tetapi sebelumnya, sudah dapat hadiah dari sekolah terlebih dahulu sebagai pemenang sayembara menulis naskah.

"Jinjjayo? Kau tau dari mana?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

Minho memutar bola matanya malas, memberi isyarat ' _plis-deh'_. "Maka dari itu, baca mading, monyet. Mading yang besarnya sudah kelewatan besar seperti dinding, Cuma kau lewatkan saja tanpa membacanya"

"Ya iya lah sebesar dinding. Namanya juga majalah dinding," celetuk Suho tak penting. Dan membuat Minho makin mendelik sebal. "Kalau besarnya sebesar ranjang, majalah ranjang namanya. Kalau sebesar upil... majalah upil tentunya."

" _Anyway_ , pengumumannya ada disitu. Memangnya dari mana lagi seisi sekolah tau? TV swasta?" Minho geleng-geleng, mengasihani temen-temennya yang pada kuper-kuper ini.

"Kau kan kutu buku, Suho-ah, masa tidak kau baca pengumuman itu?" sindirnya, masih keki.

Suho mendongak sedikit. "Kan kutu buku. Bukan kutu dinding."

Hihihihihi! Suho itu kelihatannya saja serius. Padahal bisa nyeletuk-nyeletuk tidak jelas kayak gitu. Dianya aja tidak sadar itu lucu. Cuma mendelik heran waktu orang lain cekikikan geli.

Aneh.

Minho menggeleng-geleng lagi putus asa. "Yaaa, yang jelas seperti itu. Pokoknya ada di mading kalau itu naskah dijadikan sayembara. Siapa saja boleh ikut."

"Terus kita dapat apa?" Kyuhyun menggigit pizzanya.

Mata Minho berkilat-kilat bangga. Merasa paling hebat, karena jadi satu-satunya yang tahu soal informasi ini. "Pertama, kau akan mendapat piagam dan piala dari sekolah."

"Oooh..." Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, dan Suho ber-ooh malas. Hadiah dalam ukuran standar. Minho tidak terima jika respon sahabatnya seperti itu. "Heh! Jangan oooh dulu, masih ada lagi. Buat masing-masing pemilik naskah yang terpilih akan mendapatkan hadiah uang 250 ribu won."

"Hah? Jinjjayo?" sambar Eunhyuk cepat. Secara.. namja hiperaktif satu ini pelitnya minta ampun dan mata duitan.

Kyuhyun melirik antusias. "Oh ya?" Kalau dapat uang tersebut, dia bisa beli sweter rajut untuk Siwon yang dia lihat di Rumah Mode waktu itu. Harganya 95 ribu. Sisanya kan masih banyak.. bisa saja ia gunakan untuk sesuatu yang lain.

 _Plop. Amazingly_ Suho juga menutup komiknya mendengar kata "uang". "Lumayan juga ya, bisa beli Harry Potter terbaru. Buat koleksi. Aku tidak puas jika hanya meminjam dari perpustakaan ataupun orang lain." Buku lagi, buku lagi! Udah baca dari minjem masih pengen punya.

Hidung Minho kembang-kempis bangga karena merasa menyampaikan info yang penting dan tidak tanggung-tanggung. Dua ratus lima puluh ribu won sebagai hadiah utamanya! Sebagai seorang pelajar, tentu nominal uang tersebut sangat berarti bagi mereka. "Ada satu lagi. Tetapi kalian semua jangan histeris mendengarnya," katanya sok misterius.

"MASIH ADA LAGI?" seru Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, dan Suho heboh. Apa lagi yang lebih heboh daripada hadiah 250 ribu yang keluar dari kas sekolah? Hehehe, sekolah kan biasanya pelit. Jarang bagi-bagi uang, yang ada malah minta uang.

"Coba kalian tebak?" dengan tidak pentingnya Minho melempar tebak-tebakan yang semua orang tidak mungkin bisa menjawabnya. Benar-benar pengen ditimpuk nih anak!. Yang lain menggeleng tidak sabar.

"Tak usah sok tebak-tebak berhadiah, cunguk!," omel Eunhyuk.

"Bukannya tebak-tebak buah manggis, ya?" celetuk Suho o'on. Eunhyuk langsung melotot. Suho malah nyengir.

"Jika naskah kita terpilih, kita akan..."

"Akan apa?" desak Eunhyuk galak.

"Akan..."

"Akan apa, ceking? Jangan buat kita mati penasaran babo.. Akan diangkat jadi menantu sama Kepala Sekolah?" Kyuhyun bersungut sebal sekaligus ngeri. Terbayang Shinjay, anak Kepala Sekolah yang rada-rada aneh. Hobinya berkaca dan mengelap kacamata. Celananya ketat. Hidungnya berminyak. Shinjay singkatan dari Shindong Jijay, bukan _shinting jayus_ seperti istilah yang sering dipakai orang-orang kebanyakan. Pokoknya namja berbadan tambun tersebut, sungguh jauh dari bayangan anak Kepsek pada umumnya yang keren!

Minho bergidik. "Ya tidak lah! Bukan itu!"

"Kalau bukan itu.. Lalu apa lagi, Minho-ah?" Eunhyuk makin nafsu.

Minho manyun menatap Eunhyuk. "Kita bakal jadi sutradaranya!"

 _WHAT?!_ SUTRADARA?!

"Apa kalian bisa membayangkannya? Kita yang menentukan siapa pemainnya. _Casting!_ Wuih! Terus kita juga yang mengarahkan semua adegan, _setting_ , semuanya! Dan yang paling spektakuler, kita bisa memilih pemain sesuka hati. Hahaha! Kyu, kau bisa menjadikan Siwon sebagai pemeran utama. Aku yakin, Kalian berdua pasti semakin akrab. Secara, pemain pasti sangat membutuhkan peran sutradaranya. Dan aku bisa pilih Taemin hihihi... Kita bisa ajak mereka latihan di rumah. Dan yang pasti kita akan menjadi populer. Kita akan menjadi orang penting di sekolah. Dan kalau kita mau, kita semua juga bisa ikut, figuran juga boleh!" repet Minho berapi-api. Dia memang naksir berat sama Taemin, namja manis dengan senyum lucunya. Tetapi Taemin? dia sudah mempunyai namjachingu. Bukan Minho namanya kalau menyerah begitu aja. Pantesan aja dia berapi-api. Tujuan utamanya pasti Taemin!

"Aku hanya suka uangnya," gumam Eunhyuk.

Suho mengangguk. "Aku juga..."

Kyuhyun melamun...

 _ **Siwon menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan. "Kyu, kita pulang bersama, ya?" kata Siwon sambil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun.**_

 _ **Pipi Kyuhyun pink tersipu-sipu. Lalu mengangguk pelan. Padahal dalam hatinya mengangguk-angguk liar saking girangnya diajak pulang bareng sama Siwon. Kyuhyun betul-betul bersyukur naskahnya terpilih di sayembara menulis di sekolahnya itu. "Tapi aku harus..."**_

" _ **Bayar listrik?" tebak Siwon menggoda.**_

" _ **Ihhh... Wonnie," rajuk Kyuhyun genit. "Aku harus bilang pada teman-temanku terlebih dahulu... aku sudah janji untuk pulang dengan mereka."**_

 _ **Senyum Siwon maniiis banget.**_ **Sweet. Sweet. Sweeeet...** _ **"Oke. Kamu bilang sama mereka, kalau aku mau latihan sama kamu. Sebagai pemeran utama kan aku harus maksimal. Latihan langsung sama sutradaranya. Terus, aku juga mau... kita berdua..KENCAN." Ihhhhhh!**_

"Aku ingin keduanya!" pekik Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Keduanya apa? Aku siapa?" Minho yang berdiri di sebelah Kyuhyun terkejut bercampur heran.

Kyuhyun meringis malu. "Hehehe, anniyo, maksudku_ aku mau dua-duanya. Uangnya mau, jadi sutradara juga. Dua-duanya kan penting... ya kan?"

Raut Minho berubah jahil. "Pasti kau tadi memikirkan namja itu, kan? Kalian sedang berduaan di alam imajinasimu yang liar itu? Ya, kan? Betul kan?"

"Kau ini kenapa? Hobi sekali menggodaku" sungut Kyuhyun dengan raut yang merah padam. Tanpa ampun ketiga temannya ngakak. Sadis. Tak memikirkan perasaan orang. Huh!

Eunhyuk mengangkat tangan, instruksi supaya semua mulut monyong teman-temannya berhenti ketawa. "Oke, oke, jadi kita semua ikutan lomba naskah itu, ya? Eotte?"

"SETUJU!" pekik mereka kompak sambil saling tos.

Eunhyuk mengangkat tangan lagi. "Eh, tunggu, tunggu, kalau ada yang menang, siapa pun di antara kita, 50 ribu harus disisihkan buat makan kita? Di kantin tak apa-apa." Semua mengangguk setuju.

"Kita semua tampaknya sudah kepedean tingkat langit ya?. Memangnya seisi sekolah ini, hanya kita berempat saja yang ikutan? Hei.. ini Festival Film Indie bung..." celetuk Suho.

Minho melotot. "Jangan pesimis begitu, kunyuk. Bisa saja, kan? Siapa tau. Namanya juga lomba, siapa pun bisa menang."

Berbagai cerita berdatangan ke kepala Kyuhyun. Tokoh apa ya, yang pas buat Siwon?

.

HARINYA cari inspirasi. Minggu, gitchu! Libuurrr...

Kyuhyun merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Dia siap tempur hari ini. _T-shirt_ dengan lengan digulung bergambar hidung babi, celana jins bewarna hitam, dan sepatu trendy yang baru dibelinya. Tak lupa tas selempang yang setia menemani. Isinya cuma kertas, kotak pensil, dompet, dan HP. Hari ini dia akan serius menjalankan rencana mencari inspirasi untuk naskah film.

"Kau mau kemana, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menoleh kaget. "Hyung? Kau ada dirumah?" Selalu saja _surprise_ rasanya kalau melihat Hankyung ada di rumah. Kaget sekaligus senang. Plus penasaran juga. Ingin rasanya ia bertanya pada kakanya itu, ke mana dia kalau sedang tidak dirumah.

"Ada perlu," jawab Kyuhyun sambil memasukkan sebatang cokelat yang baru saja dia putusin harus dibawa ke tasnya. Buat ngemil.

Alis Hankyung naik sesenti. "Gaya banget. Keperluan apa? Paling juga pacaran."

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu dan berhenti di depan Hankyung yang masih melongok. "Aku tak punya pacar."

Alis Hankyung berkerut. "Jinjjayo? Kau ingin membodohi hyungmu ini?. Ada keperluan apa lagi anak seumurmu? Pacaran pastinya nomor satu."

Dengan kesal Kyuhyun mendorong Hankyung yang menghalangi jalannya. "Makanya pulang! Adiknya punya pacar atau tidak, kakaknya tak tahu!" semburnya galak, lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan Hankyung yang bingung dan tidak berani memanggil Kyuhyun supaya jangan pergi dulu. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengobrol sebentar, tapi Kyuhyun keburu menghilang.

.

.

Lho? Siapa tuh? Kyuhyun menyipitkan mata. Ada seorang namja yang duduk di kursinya. Yah, kursi taman sih. Tapi kan Kyuhyun selalu duduk di situ. Selama ini tidak ada tuh yang berminat duduk di sana karena letaknya dipojok. Tersembunyi, kurang pemandangan, dan terlalu dekat dengan pohon. Mungkin salah satu faktornya, orang-orang takut ketimpa pohon. Kan bisa mati tuh.

Namja itu diam waktu Kyuhyun mendekat. Tidak bergeser sedikitpun dari duduknya yang terlalu ditengah. Setelah beberapa detik Kyuhyun ragu-ragu, akhirnya dia buka mulut juga. Niatnya hari ini tidak boleh gagal begitu saja, cuma gara-gara ada yang duduk di tengah-tengah kursi kesayangannya. "Bisa geser sedikit, tidak?" kata Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Hening. Namja itu cuma menatap lurus ke depan.

Budek, kali! Dah pakai piyama, budek pula! rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati begitu sadar namja itu duduk di taman umum cuma pake piyama garis-garis. Kemungkinan besar dia belum mandi. Huh! Bisa ganggu konsentrasi nih! "Ehem! Ehem! Permisi...!"

Diam.

"Hei!"

"Eh!" namja itu terlonjak kaget kayak terbangun dari mimpi. Masa tidur melotot? rutuk Kyuhyun lagi, kayak dia sendiri bukan jago ngelamun aja. "Ada apa?"

Kyuhyun memutar matanya gemas. "Bisa geser sedikit, tidak? Aku juga mau duduk. Biasanya aku duduk di sini," kata Kyuhyun seolah menandai wilayahnya. Seperti kucing yang pipis di tempat-tempat yang dianggap teritorialnya.

Dengan gugup namja itu menggeser duduknya. Panik ada namja tidak dikenal segalak itu. "Oh, Mian. Aku tidak dengar tadi. Aku lagi..."

"Melamun?" potong Kyuhyun sok asyik.

Ada senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Kyuhyun duduk di samping si piyama garis-garis. Ugh! Kayaknya bakalan kurang sukses nih. Mana bisa cari inspirasi dengan tenang kalau ada orang tak dikenal duduk di sebelahnya begini? Kyuhyun kan perlu konsentrasi, ketenangan, keheningan... Kyuhyun mencoba memejamkan matanya. Maksudnya biar fokus.

 _ **Kyuhyun memandang sekelilingnya...**_

 _ **Dia ada di negeri dongeng. Padang rumput yang hijau membentang luaaas. Persis seperti yang Kyuhyun lihat di film kesukaan appanya,**_ **Sound of Music.** _ **Film jadul yang isinya nyanyi melulu. Tapi Kyuhyun supersuka padang rumputnya.**_

Drap... drap... drap...

 _ **Seekor kuda mendekat. Di atasnya ada pangeran yang wajahnya Kyuhyun belum bisa lihat jelas karena tertimpa cahaya matahari.**_

 _ **Semakin dekat jelaslah wajahnya...**_

 _ **Siwon! Pangeran Siwon!**_

" _ **Oh... Pange—"**_

 _ **AAAAAHHHHH! Kok pake piyama?! Kok jubahnya seprai?**_

Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya kesal. Masa pangeran pake piyama? Piyama garis-garis, lagi, kayak...

 _SET!_

Kyuhyun menoleh kesal ke arah namja yang duduk disebelahnya tadi. Si namja lempeng-lempeng aja. Asyik bengong sendiri. Padahal Kyuhyun memandang galak, segalak _bulldog_ rabies... karena si namja inilah yang sukses mengacaukan imajinasinya dengan piyama garis-garisnya yang sangat tidak pantas tampil di depan umum! Diam-diam Kyuhyun melirik pergelangan tangan si namja. Cari-cari kali aja ada penengnya. Bisa aja kan dia orang gila yang kabur dari RSJ?

 _Buk!_

Kyuhyun membanting tasnya ke pangkuannya dengan kesal. Rencananya hari ini tampaknya

gagal total. Rupanya kesebalannya melihat bangku kesayangannya diduduki orang aneh yang tidak minggir waktu dia datang, telah sukses mengacaukan _mood_ namja chubby tersebut. Dan imajinasinya.

"Kau lagi marah?"

Kyuhyun melirik judes. Ya, aku sedang muarrrah! Gara-gara kau! jawab Kyuhyun dalam hati. Tapi yang bisa ditangkap si namja, cuma dengusan setan neraka.

"Zaman sekarang tampaknya tidak ada ya manusia yang bebas dari masalah," gumam namja itu, lebih kayak ngomong sendiri, tapi terlalu keras sampai namja chubby itu bisa mendengarnya. "Bedanya.. ada yang berat, ada yang tidak. Ada yang bisa selesai, ada juga yang tidak," lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun menilik si namja yang asyik ngomong sendiri sambil menatap lurus ke depan itu diam-diam. Penasaran sekali kayaknyanya, apa iya tidak ada penengnya? Kayaknya dia "agak-agak" deh. Apa Kyuhyun lari aja, ya?

"Aku Kibum." Tiba-tiba dia menoleh dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membalas uluran tangannya ragu-ragu, tepatnya sih ketakutan. Menurut apa yang dia dengar dari orang-orang, andaikata Kibum ini betul-betul orang gila, Kyuhyun tidak boleh melakukan gerakan tiba-tiba. Seperti kabur tunggang-langgang terompol-ompol. Dia harus tetap tenang dan pergi pelan-pelan. "Cho... Kyuhyun..." suara Kyuhyun tercekik di kerongkongan. Nyalinya menciut kayak kerupuk melempem. Tapi buat ukuran orgil lepas, tangan Kibumm sangat halus.

Kibum tersenyum. Kyuhyun baru sadar, untuk ukuran orang gila, dia terlalu bersih. Kulitnya putih bersih buat ukuran namja yang tidak gila sekalipun. Bukannya orang gila item-item? Kibum terlalu rapi. Rambutnya kayaknya tercukur rapi ala Irie Naoki, biarpun pagi ini kayaknya dia baru bangun tidur. Orang gila tidak mungkin cukuran, kan? Lagian biasanya rambutnya gimbal bau. Rambut Kibum jelas tidak bau. Dia terlalu... terlalu... apa ya...?

Terlalu ganteng buat orang gila. Hidungnya bangir, alisnya tegas, matanya dalam... yaaah, sayang aja kalau ganteng-ganteng gila.

"Nama kamu bagus. Kamu bukan tipe orang yang suka buka tutup lobang kan?"

"Eh?"

"Kyuhyun... Kyutang?"

Kyuhyun bengong. "Eng..."

"Utang maksudnya. Lupain aja, aku cuma bercanda." Sekalian aja, pelesetin jadi KUTANG, grgrgr...

Oh. Garing.

"Ah!" Kyuhyun memekik pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Anu, sorry ya, eum.. Kibum, aku... aku harus pergi. Ada perlu." Semoga dia tidak mengamuk, semoga dia tidak mengamuk, doa Kyuhyun dalam hati. Biarpun jelas indikasi Kibum itu gila ternyata sangat minim—kecuali berkeliaran pake piyama di depan umum—tetap aja kan tidak bisa yakin seratus persen. Kemungkinan itu selalu ada.

Semoga... "Oke. Hati-hati ya di jalan." Senyum Kibum mengembang. "Wejangannya" barusan kayaknya datang dari dasar hati yang paling dalam. Kyuhyun jadi tidak enak. Mungkin dia suuzan alias berprasangka buruk. Oke, tapi tetep Kyuhyun harus hati-hati. Mereka kan tidak kenal—oke kenal—tapi baru sekitar satu jam kurang.

"Oke. Sampai jumpa lagi." Ugh! Ngapain juga bilang begitu?. Kayak kepengin ketemu lagi aja.

.

.

Eunhyuk sedang makan malam bersama keluarganya. Minho? Sedang latihan vocal bersama teman gerejanya, yang katanya kece mirip Wonbin si bintang Korea itu. Buat Minho, yang namanya kecengan harus lebih dari satu. Biar kalau yang satu gagal.. masih ada yang lain. Jadi selain Taemin, ada In Guk si guru vocal, terus masih ada si Danny, namja muslim di kompleksnya, yang pasti bakal ditentang habis keluarga Minho_karena bukan warga keturunan dan beda agama pula..terlebih lagi, agamanya sungguh menentang keras hubungan yang sejenis. Masih ada lagi Dong Hyun. Yang ini Minho belum kenal tapi dia sering joging melewati depan rumah Minho. Dan menurut info dari Na Ahjumma, pembantunya_ Dong Hyun itu, tetangga baru mereka yang rumahnya besar diujung jalan.

Oke, oke_ jadi hari ini yang _available_ alias kosong bin nganggur yang bisa dicurhatin hanya Suho. Walau Kyuhyun yakin sewaktu dia mendial nomor tuh namja kuno, Suho pasti—ngapain lagi—selain baca buku?!.

"Misi gagal untuk cari inspirasi. Ini karena namja aneh yang bisa jadi adalah gila itu," tutup Kyuhyun berapi-api di akhir curhatannya tentang hari ini. Dengan semangat, Kyuhyun menceritakan kejadian di taman tadi. Tentunya _setting_ -nya diubah. Kyuhyun tak mengungkapkan tempat rahasianya, dia hanya bilang.. jika dia lagi duduk-duduk di Taman Lansia di daerah Dong-jak, Seoul. Toh sama-sama taman. Tapi bukan taman yang sebenarnya. Kyuhyun kan udah bertekad, taman itu harus tetap jadi tempat rahasianya.

"Kau yang aneh." Idih! Kenapa pula nih bocah yang bilang kayak geto? Bukannya prihatin.

"Kenapa aku?" Kyuhyun bersungut tak terima.

"Iya lah. Kenapa pula kau begitu yakin jika namja itu gila? Khayalanmu sudah terlalu liar, Kyu. Terlalu meluas tidak karuan. Jadi begini akibatnya... mengkhayal yang tidak-tidak. Aneh, padahal aku yang kutu buku, tapi kau yang suka berimajinasi gila-gilaan."

Kyuhyun manyun. "Yeee... itu sih bukan imajinasiku, Suho-ah. Ini sudah jelas. Coba kau fikir.. siapa yang tidak berprasangka seperti itu, jika melihat seorang namja yang memakai piyama di tempat umum begitu?"

"Bisa saja dia habis membeli sarapan dan duduk-duduk santai dahulu. Kau tau sendiri hari Minggu taman-taman di Seoul penuh dengan jajanan kaki lima. Termasuk disitu."

 _Deg!_ Iya juga ya. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak.

"Tapi dia kayak belum mandi gitu...," Kyuhyun masih ngotot.

Suho membuang napas pelan. "Belum mandi, maksudmu? Ampun deh!. Kalau sudah mandi mana mungkin dia pakai piyama. Mungkin dia tinggal didekat situ. Hei, mayoritas semua namja selalu berfikiran.. jika mereka akan tampak lebih cool dipagi hari."

Kyuhyun terdiam lagi. Betul juga nih Suho. Kok dia mendadak jadi analis handal gini? Tapi... tapi... "Tunggu dulu—waktu itu dia Cuma diam, ngomong sambil mandang lurus ke depan, aku datang tidak sadar, tidak menggeser letak duduknya... hayoo, dia tidak fokus, kan?" Kyuhyun tidak rela disalahkan dan terus ngotot, berjuang demi ego. Hidup!

"Hanya dua kemungkinannya_" cetus Suho. "Dia masih mengantuk. Atau dia tukang melamun. Sepertimu," tembaknya langsung ke sasaran. "Ada juga kemungkinan ketiga. Dia gejala tuli."

Skak mat! Kyuhyun memutar otak cari jawaban. "Ehhh, kalau dia tinggal didekat sana, kenapa aku tidak pernah lihat?"

"KYUUU!" pekik Suho histeris. "Sejak kapan kau jadi penjaga taman?! Sejak kapan kau jadi petugas sensus?!"

Iya ya, mungkin betul kata Suho. Imajinasinya saja yang terlalu liar. Orang ngantuk dibilang gila. Masa orang beli sarapan pakai piyama Kyuhyun sangka tidak waras? Kyuhyun jadi tidak enak hati sama si Kibum tadi. Semoga saja waktu Kyuhyun ke taman lagi, bisa sekali saja ketemu dia buat minta maaf. "Ya sudahlah... Cukup disini saja aku berbagi cerita. Nanti kalau aku bertemu dia lagi, aku akan minta maaf sudah menuduh dia gila."

Suho cekikikan. "Ampun deh, Kyu. Kemungkinan besar kau hanya diam saat bertemu dia. Terus melamun. Membayangkan kau meminta maaf padanya, dan bukan minta maaf sesungguhnya."

"Anniyo! Kita lihat nanti, jika aku bertemu lagi dengannya."

"Jinjja?" tantang Suho.

"Ne." Sekali lagi berjuang demi ego! Menerima tantangan bodoh! Hidup!

"Oke deh. _Bye_ , Kyu. Inget! Kau yang memulai tantangannya. Dan besok akan aku umumkan ke anak-anak."

" _Bye_."

 _Klik_

 _._

Kyuhyun melenggang menuju kamar mandi di ruang tengah. Tampaknya Appa baru pulang. Buktinya sudah dengan santai nonton TV dengan mata melotot tajam. Eomma lagi asyik menata meja makan. Dari plastik-plastik di atas meja, pasti Eomma seperti biasa bungkus masakan arisan.

"Hankyung hyung mana?" Kyuhyun teringat Hyungnya yang tadi pagi kena semprot karena usil ikut campur ursannya. Sok tau sih. Sekarang Kyuhyun jadi agak menyesal. Ngobrol sedikit kayaknya tidak asyik. Dia kangen juga sama Hankyung, kakaknya.

Appa menatap Kyuhyun heran. "Hankyung?"

"Iya. Tadi Hyung pulang, kan?"

Appa menatap Eomma. Dan eomma hanya menggeleng. "Tidak tahu. Eomma tidak lihat."

Appa menatap Kyuhyun lagi. "Appa juga tidak bertemu dengan kakakmu. Jika benar dia tadi pulang, kenapa dia tak menemui kami terlebih dahulu, hah?"

Wah, salah ngomong nih. Kok Kyuhyun kayak habis nyulut api? "Engg, Aku mau mandi dulu" ucap Kyuhyun mencoba melarikan diri.

Dari dalam, Kyuhyun bisa mendengar Appa dan Eomma berdebat soal Hankyung.

Hhh... padahal dia pikir hari ini bisa makan malam dengan keluarga lengkap. Dan kenapa pula hyung satu-satunya itu pulang nggak lebih dari 5 menit? Masa cuma mau usil begitu? Kalau tahu malah bikin Appa-Eomma kesal, mendingan Kyuhyun tidak nanya deh tadi. Suasana makan malam pasti suram kayak dikuburan nantinya.

.

.

 **Nama: Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Panggilan: Kyuhyun**

 **Kelas: 2A**

 **Jabatan di kelas: - (tidak ada)**

 **Jabatan di OSIS: - (tidak ada juga)**

 **Prestasi di dunia menulis: - (belum ada)**

"Sepuluh ribu won."

 _ **Duuuh... Siwon jangan menatapku terus doong. Kan jadi salting. Tidak enak sama yang lain. Masa dadah-dadah sambil lempar sun jauh gitu. Ya ampuuun. Kan maluuu...**_

 _ **Kyuhyun menatap malu-malu Siwon yang duduk sama teman-temannya di belakang meja administrasi OSIS.**_

 _ **Aduh, Siwon... kamu keren banget. Sekeren...**_

"Sepuluh ribu won!" suara judes nan cempreng membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun, yang langsung berangan-angan begitu melihat sosok Siwon ada disitu. Tidak bisa distop! Refleeeks! Namanya juga cinta terpendam.

Kyuhyun gelagapan. "Eh, oh iya, ini." Kyuhyun menyerahkan uang ribuan yang sedikit lecek dari sakunya. Si admin judes sambil cemberut kayak tikus mondok.

Ternyata mendaftar sayembara naskah itu tidak gratis. Peserta harus daftar ke OSIS dan bayar sepuluh ribu. Huh! Dasar sekolah tidak mau rugi. Padahal yang menang nanti cuma satu. Kalau yang daftarnya aja sebanyak ini, masa dari sekian banyak pendaftar kali sepuluh ribu, hadiahnya cuma dua ratus lima puluh ribu?! Payah.

Omong-omong, karena Siwon anggota OSIS, tidak heran dia ada disana. Dia lagi asyik ngobrol sama teman-temannya di belakang meja administrasi, dengan sukses langsung bikin Kyuhyun berkhayal kayak tadi. Habis Siwon yang ganteng ada depan muka, lagi tertawa-tawa lepas gitu. Tetapi yang membuatnya sebal, kenapa si Heechul di situ? Dasar kecentilan.

"Kalau melamun gaje gitu, bagaimana naskahnya mau selesai tepat waktu?" Sempet-sempetnya si admin judes ngeledek Kyuhyun. Dasar barbar!

"Permisi, makasih," Kyuhyun langsung pamit, malas ngeladenin. Lagian Eunhyuk, Suho, dan Minho sudah selesai daftar dan nunggu di luar. Mereka kan belum ke kantin. Bisa gawat kalau belum isi perut. Habis ini pelajaran kimia! Otak mereka pasti tidak kuat kalau tidak makan dulu.

.

.

"Katanya kau bertemu seorang namja ditaman?" Eunhyuk menyikut Kyuhyun pelan. Biar pelan tapi sukses bikin potongan kue beras yang tadinya lurus menuju mulut Kyuhyun berbelok ngepot tiba-tiba. "Tampan tidak?"

Pasti Suho nih yang ngember. "Namja tidak penting. Mirip orang gila."

"Tampan tidaaaak?" desak Eunhyuk tidak peduli. Pertanyaannya apa, jawabannya apa.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan lalu _hap!_ buru-buru melahap kue berasnya sebelum disenggol Eunhyuk lagi. Senggolan kedua biasanya lebih kenceng. Bukan cuma belok, tapi potongan kue itu bisa mental ke Planet Pluto. "Nyam... yah... hmmm... lumayan."

"Sama Siwon?" Minho bertanya usil.

Kyuhyun melotot. "Wah..wah.. tandingannya beda!"

"Tampanan yang mana? Aku juga tidak menyuruhmu untuk menyukai namja itu. Siapa namanya?"

"Kibum."

"Hmmm... Kibum. Dari namanya kerenan Kibum daripada Siwon (bukannya unikan Siwon? :D)—ini secara nama. Aku hanya mencari jawaban realistis." Minho sok diplomatis. Tampaknya mereka bertiga lagi kompakan ngerjain Kyuhyun. Soalnya mereka tahu banget kalo Kyuhyun itu bukan tipe namja yang gampang "mengingat" namja kecuali Siwon. Tapi kan si Kibum ini diingat karena ngeselin! Biarpun Kyuhyun ingat persis mukanya yang... yang... ganteng itu. Hehehe.

Kyuhyun menelan kue berasnya gemas. "Beda tipe!" Mereka malah ngakak.

"Berarti oke tuh namja!" teriak Minho penuh kemenangan.

Bodo ah! Kyuhyun menyeruput minuman kalengnya. Semuanya rese. Belum pernah mengalami imajinasi yang buyar tampaknya! Naskah itu kan penting untuk kemajuan hubungannya dengan Siwon—kalau menang.

"Hei, tampaknya.. kau punya saingan berat, Kyu?" tiba-tiba Eunhyuk bisik-bisik.

"Ha?"

"Itu." Eunhyuk mengedikkan dagu ke arah pintu masuk kantin. Siwon dan... HEECHUL! Huh!

Suho mengintip dari balik bukunya. "Mereka seperti orang yang berpacaran?"

Hah?! Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun mencolok lubang hidung Suho pakai sumpit ramyun yang tengah dimakan Minho. Tak lupa dicelupin dulu ke sambel biar pedes. Komentarnya bikin mental orang _drop_ aja.

"Bisa jadi!" Minho ikut-ikutan. Masa Kyuhyun harus mencolok empat lubang hidung sekaligus! Komentar mereka bukan komentar _support_ seorang teman! Menjatuhkan mental! "Sok tau... mereka itu sama-sama anggota OSIS." Kyuhyun menghibur diri sendiri. Pokoknya Siwon tetap pangerannya! Bukan pangeran Heechul!

Eunhyuk mencibir. "Yakin Cuma temenan? Kok mesra seperti itu? Tampaknya akhir-akhir ini mereka sering berduaan. Betul tidak?" Eunhyuk minta persetujuan yang lain.

Yang lain ngangguk pula! Ya wajar aja sih jalan berdua, bisa saja kan Siwon mengajak Heechul jalan berdua soalnya dia mau...

" _ **Aku mau mengenalkan Heechul padamu, Kyu..." Siwon berdiri di samping meja Kyuhyun dengan Heechul mengekor di belakangnya.**_

 _ **Ada apa ya?**_

" _ **Berkali-kali aku katakan jika aku sudah punya namjachingu, Heechul selalu menolak. Aku mau kenalkan dia langsung ke kamu, Kyu."**_

 _ **Heechul melotot.**_

 _ **Menggeleng-geleng sendiri gaya orang gila berhalusinasi.**_

 _ **Rambutnya juga kayaknya agak berdiri.**_

"Mengkhayal lagi... terima kenyataan Kyu..., si Heechul memang lagi dekat dengan pangeran negeri dongengmu itu. Lihat saja!" Eunhyuk menjawil Kyuhyun yang mulai berangan-angan. Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang membawakan minuman dingin buat Heechul yang duduk manis di kursi kantin. Dasar namja genit pemalas! Masa minuman aja minta diambilin? Emangnya dia kurang kalsium sampe tulangnya tidak kuat kalau disuruh jalan beli teh botol?! Kayak kakek keriput aja. Namja manja menye-menye kayak gitu bagusnya di—

 _ **Kyuhyun berlari liar sambil mendengus dan berteriak, "HIAAAT!"**_

 _ **Lalu dengan jurus monyet lompat dari pohon jambu menerjang Heechul yang asyik bermanja-manja kege-eran diambilin minum sama Siwon.**_

" _ **Namja pemalassss! Kalau mau minum, AMBIL SENDIRI! Jangan perbudak Siwonku!" pekik Kyuhyun histeris.**_

BRET! _**Jambak rambutnya.**_

NGEK! _**Pencet hidungnya biar kehabisan napas.**_

DUK! _**Tendang tulang keringnya biar pincang!**_

BREEET! _**JAMBAK LAGIIIII!**_

"Kyu! KYU!" Minho panik menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Kau kenapa? Jangan kerasukan, jebal! Kan bisa nular!"

Ngaco.

"Apa benar selera Siwon serendah itu?" sahut Kyuhyun sinis.

Eunhyuk, Minho, dan Suho kontan melongo.

"Maksudmu? Namja itu kan cantik, anggota OSIS, ketua kelas, tajir, supel. Bukannya selera Siwon yang ketinggian?" repet Eunhyuk sadis.

Kyuhyun mencibir. "Tapi kan dia genit."

Minho menatap Kyuhyun heran. "Bukannya namja malah suka yang genit-genit manja?"

Ugh! Tidak bisa tidak! Kyuhyun memang harus berjuang ekstra keras untuk bisa "kelihatan" sama Siwon. Naskah itu harus jadi! Tapi dia kok malah tidak ada ide ya?

.

.

 **TBC**

Perjumpaan awal dengan Bum yang nganggep kalo Bum ntu 'ORANG GILA!' Cukup kocak... khayalan Kyuhyun memang benar-benar diluar batas. Orang ganteng kek gitu, disangka gila. Minta ditimpuk tuh anak ama sendal teplek..ihihihi

Mungkin Kihyun moment dichap ini belum kerasa banget, malah lebih mengedepankan obsesi BabyKyu ama Siwon. Ya namanya juga pertemuan awal, tiba-tiba romance.. kan jadi ngeri pula.

Gimana? Masih oke dilanjut? Tapi kok sepi-sepi aja gag ada respon. Respon yang amoree maksud ya dikotak revieww... ehhhe.

Dan soal penagihan efef lain.. sabar say! Kemarin mood lagi bekorbar-korbar kagag jelas, n setelah mantengin laptop Cuma bisa ngerjain 2 paragraf doang.. setelah ntu Cuma pelongo didepan leppi. Huft.. sing sabar ya.


	3. Chapter 3

©Sparkyu Amaure©

 **IMAJIKYU**

 **.**

 **Main Pair : KeommamxKyuhyun (KiHyun),  
Eunhyuk, Minho, Suho, SiChul.**

 **Disclaimer :** Typos, Ooc, BL, Friendship, Remake!  
Ini FF sengaja Amoree remake dari novel Mba Mia dengan judul 'Imajinatta' dengan pair yang memang dah amoree ganti. Dengan gaya bahasa yang ringan tentunya...  
Sembari menunggu ilham buat ff yang lain

Happy Reading^^

HARI Selasa.

Hari ini tidak ada kegiatan apapun. Tadinya Kyuhyun ingin sekali berjalan santai ala iklan susu bagi manula. Tapi Eunhyuk katanya mau mencari kado untuk eomma dan noona nya. Dan Minho katanya mau berkunjung ke rumah Dong Hyun si tetangga baru. Na ahjumma sudah berikrar akan membantu misi Minho habis-habisan, dengan membuat kue hantaran_ sok-sok sambutan tetangga. Suho? Dia bilang mau ke perpustakaan kota, ada buku yang dia mau baca—DI PERPUSTAKAAN—bukan dibawa pulang. Malas beribu malas bagi Kyuhyun untuk _join_. Bisa mati perjaka dia disana, jika yang macarinnya hanya buku-buku yang tebalnya ngalahin kacamata Shindong.

Jadi... ke mana lagi ia kalau bukan ke taman rahasianya?

Kyuhyun melenggang menuju bangku favoritnya. Udara tetap terasa dingin walaupun sekarang masih musim panas. Pulang sekolah Kyuhyun langsung ke sini. Masih memakai seragamnya yang rada bau ketek. Di tasnya juga ada bakso tofu di kotak _styrofoam_ dari kantin. Niat hati buat makan siang. Dan kalau pulang terlebih dahulu, dia pasti kesorean.

Kosong!

Untung kosong. Si cowok pengganggu lagi absen tampaknya.

Kyuhyun siap-siap mengeluarkan bakso tofunya. Makan dulu lebih enak kali ya. Perut kenyang konsentrasi lebih gampang.

"Nyam..." Maknyus!. Soalnya ikan asli sih. Tidak seperti bakso tofu lain yang kebanyakan tepung. Hihihihi, mumpung nggak ada orang, lucu juga kali, bergaya Bondan Winarno yang sering dia lihat di acara kuliner, TV kabelnya Minho. "Hmmm... rasanya mak—"

"Annyeong..."

"Nyus?" Kyuhyun melotot kaget. Bukan kaget ding. Malu. Kepergok Kibum.

"Apa aku boleh duduk disini?"

Ugh! Kenapa disaat yang tidak elit, dia malah datang?! Tapi Kyuhyun teringat janjinya pada 3 cecunguknya. Dia akan meminta maaf jika bertemu Kibumm lagi. "Silahkan... bangkunya juga bukan punyaku."

Kibum tersenyum manis. Kali ini dia pake... celana pendek dan _T-shirt_ dilapisi jaket adidas dengan setrip tiganya yang jadi _trademark_. "Masih ingat aku?"

HIH! Menghina! Memangnya Kyuhyun haraboeji pikun apa? Baru juga dua hari lalu. Ya tidak mungkin Kyuhyun sudah lupa. Apalagi pertemuan mereka begitu "mengesankan". Kyuhyun mendelik. "Aku masih ingat. Memangnya tampangku mirip orang pikun, ya?"

Kibum malah tersenyum manis lagi. "Gomawo," katanya tulus.

 _Serrr!_ Darah Kyuhyun berdesir. Mukanya memerah. Dia jadi tidak enak hati, sudah sejudes itu sama Kibum. Jawaban dari namja tampan itu benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun malu sendiri.

"Kau teruskan saja makanmu. Aku tidak mengganggumu, kan?"

Kyuhyun menatap bakso tofunya, mendadak kurang mood.

"Jangan berubah tak bernafsu begitu? Kau baru pulang sekolah, kan? Jadi kau harus segera makan biar kau tak sakit. Atau kau ingin aku pergi dahulu, membiarkanmu menyelesaikan makan?." Kibum siap-siap beranjak.

"Eh, jangan!" pekik Kyuhyun tak enak hati. Lalu lagi-lagi malu sendiri. "Maksudku, tak perlu.. Gwenchanayo. Ini kan bukan bangkuku. Kau duduk disini saja. Aku akan makan."

Namja itu mengangguk senang. "Oke."

Nyam... Nyam... nyam...

Glek...

Kyuhyun makan dalam diam dengan perasaan tak menentu. Rasanya gimanaaa gitu makan sambil diliatin orang. Tapi Kyuhyun lapar. Lagian kan Kyuhyun yang duluan datang ke sini.

Karena ingin cepet selesai, Kyuhyun menambah kecepatan makannya dari macet di lampu merah jadi ngebut. Nyam nyam nyam... nyam nyam nyam... "Ohok! Ohok! Ekhhh!"

Malapetaka apa lagi yang datang?! Kenapa tiba-tiba keselek tahu isi siomay! Kyuhyun panik menggapai-gapai tasnya. Rasanya dia bawa air. Duh! Gini nih kalau makan buru-buru. Akibat ngunyah asal-asalan, potongan masih gede ketelen juga! Aduh! "EHK! EHK!" HAH! TIDAK ADA! Kyuhyun tak membawa minum! Di mana martabat keluarganya bakal ditaruh kalau Kyuhyun mati keselek siomay? pikirnya—seperti biasa—hiperbolis.

LHA! Dasar namja gila! Dia malah berdiri, mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. OMO! Ternyata dia beneran gila! Sekarang Kyuhyun mau dibunuh! Ya Tuhan, mati keselek siomay sama digebuk orang gila? Eomma...

 _Buk!_

 _Ohok!_

 _Tuingg!_

Siomay sial itu mental keluar. Menembak bagaikan meriam. Kyuhyun bernapas lega. Ternyata ia hanya ingin menolongnya dengan menepuk punggungnya. Fiuuuuhhh...

"Uhuk... uhuk..." Kyuhyun masih terbatuk-batuk kecil. Pengalaman keselek yang mengerikan.

"Kau perlu minum, Kyu." Kibum menatap prihatin.

"Aku tidak membawanya.."

Ia beranjak. "Tunggu sebentar."

Tak lama dia balik lagi dengan sebotol air mineral di tangan. Rupanya dia beli minuman. Cepet sekali langkahnya. Kayaknya dia lari, buktinya nafasnya ngos-ngosan gila-gilaan sampai keringat bercucuran. Kayak habis lari ke Incheon nih bocah. "Hhh... hhh... ini... hhh... mi...num... hhh... hhh... dulu..." katanya sambil terengah-engah menyodorkan minuman pada Kyuhyun.

Kebingungan, Kyuhyun menerima botol air mineral-nya. Nih orang beli minum di mana ya? Apa jangan-jangan dia malak terus kabur? "Gomawo."

Kibum tak menjawab. Dia bersandar sambil berusaha mengatur napas.

Kyuhyun diam menunggu napas Kibum kembali normal. Ternyata dia baik juga. Namja chubby itu jadi agak semakin yakin dia bukan orang gila. Mungkin bener kata Suho waktu itu.

"Kau sudah baikan? Tak ada lagi yang nyangkut di tenggorokan?" akhirnya Kibum ngomong lagi. Kayaknya dia nggak jadi mati, setelah tadi kayaknya habis lari-lari ke Busan (hehehe lebih jauh lagi).

Kyuhyun menatap namja tampan itu heran. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya _. Are you okay_? Kau dapat dari merampas punya orang, ya? Kenapa larimu sampai terengah-engah seperti itu?"

Ia cuma nyengir. "Namanya juga pertolongan pertama. Aku pernah ikut PMR. Kau bisa bercanda juga rupanya. Aku kira kau hanya bisa marah saja."

Kyuhyun diam. Wah, mulai sok akrab nih. Harus jaga jarak, yang biasa dia liat dibuntut bus kota. Bahaya!. "Ehm, tampaknya aku harus segera pergi... takut kesorean sampai rumah."

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi saja. Dia baru dua kali bertemu Kibum. Belum bisa dong namja itu disebut baik? Mereka kan belum kenal betul. Bertemunya juga ditempat seperti ini. Nolongin keselek sekali belum bisa disebut "teman". Mungkin saja kan dia takut kalau Kyuhyun mati keselek di sini, dia yang dituduh. Bisa saja, kan? Jadi lebih baik jaga jarak deeeh... Lagian Kyuhyun juga bukan tipe namja yang suka asal-asal kenalan sama orang. Nggak aman.

Mata Kibum yang dalam menyipit (bukannya emang udah sipit? :D). "Ke sini hanya untuk makan?"

Ngng... "Ya.. seperti itu," jawab Kyuhyun nanggung.

"Oke, sampai bertemu lagi, Kyu."

Kyuhyun cuma nyengir garing. Lalu melangkah pergi. Dia harus bisa jaga diri. Soalnya zaman sekarang ini kan banyak orang gil—YA AMPUN! Kyuhyun berhenti mendadak. Lalu ia berbalik dan berjalan cepat kembali ke arah Kibum.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang kembali dengan langkah terburu-buru, namja tampan itu bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ada yang ketinggalan, mungkin?

"Ada yang ketinggalan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat. Janji adalah janji! Dan dia sudah menerima tantangan teman-temannya. Janji adalah kepercayaan dan harus dilaksanakan! Pesan almarhum kakeknya, janji adalah hutang. Sekalipun orang yang dijanjiin tak tahu, Tuhan melihat kita menepati janji kita atau tidak. Semua nasihat bijak Kakek bisa dibilang salah satu panduan hidup Kyuhyun. "Aku mau minta maaf sama kamu," kata Kyuhyun cepat. Supercepat. Sampe nggak jelas ngomong apa. Ah! Yang penting kan udah ngomong.

Kibum bengong. "Mwo?"

Busyet! Dia pake acara nggak denger, lagi. Masa harus diulang? Tadi aja udah males banget bagi Kyuhyun. Oke, oke... nggak sah namanya kalau dia nggak denger. "Aku minta maaf."

Alis Keommam berkerut heran. "Minta maaf? Soal?"

Nah ini dia bagian yang paling berisiko. Masa harus dijelaskan? Minta maaf aja tanpa harus ngasih alasan nggak boleh, ya? Jawab "iya" aja apa susahnya sih? "Soalnya... ngng..."

Duh! Mana tuh namja ngeliatinnya fokus gitu. Makin nggak enak nih mau bilang...

"Waktu pertama kita bertemu..."

"Ne?"

"Akuuu... aku fikir kau itu orang gila," kata Kyuhyun sama cepatnya kayak minta maafnya yang pertama.

 _Dwing!_ Muka Kibum kelihatan kaget. Konyol banget. Mungkin ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya dikatain gila. Atau dia betul-betul gila dan kaget karena ketahuan. Waduh! Kalau alasan kedua, Kyuhyun harus siap-siap ambil langkah seribu maling kepergok ngembat BH eomma RT nih.

"Hahahaha!"

Nah lho! Dia malah ngakak! Beneran gila nih kayaknya. Salah langkah nih.

"Bum..." desis Kyuhyun ketakutan.

"Hihihi, kau... kau benar berprasangka jika aku gila?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk takut-takut. Namja itu menghabiskan sisa tawanya. Lalu menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri. Mungkin selain gila, dia juga King Kong. "Oke... hihi... oke... ehem... Wae? Kenapa kau berfikiran jika aku gila?"

Kyuhyun menjawab jujur. Piama, melamun, bla... bla... bla...

"Aku tinggal disekitar sini. Hanya lagi ingin jalan-jalan pagi saja. Malas untuk mandi." Satu poin untuk Suho!

"Aku memang hobi melamun—bukan melamun sih sebenarnya, tetapi berkhayal. Apalagi di tempat tenang, seperti taman ini." Dua poin buat Suho! "Dan tampaknya kau juga, ya?"

Satu poin lagi Kyuhyun bener-bener kalah telak. Apa jawabannya untuk bicara ngalor-ngidul sambil menatap lurus ke depan itu? Meracau, ya?

"Apa aku cerewet? Mian, kadang aku memang suka kebanyakan ngomong. Mungkin ini efek keseringan nonton drama ehheee. Tapi memang bener kan.. zaman sekarang semua orang punya masalah?"

Semua poin teruntuk dewa Suho! Huh!

Kyuhyun terdiam, bingung mau jawab apa.

"Oke," jawab Kyuhyun pendek. "Maka dari itu aku mau minta maaf. Aku... pergi dulu. Kau mau memaafkanku kan?"

Kibumm mengangkat bahu. "Yah, lagian jika kau tak memberitahuku, aku juga tak tau," jawab Kibum cekikikan. Dia tidak mungkin gila, ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati. "Oke. _Bye_." Kyuhyun langsung lari. Gara-gara gengsi nih sampe harus bela-belain malu kayak gini. Huh! Awas kau Suho! Awassssss!

.

.

" _AHAHAHAHA... OHOOK... EHHHKKK..." Eunhyuk yang sedang asyik-asyiknya ngakak tiba-tiba kayak dicekik kuntilanak lewat. "EHHHK... EHK..." Pasti baksonya ketelen, duga Kyuhyun. Siapa suruh lagi makan bakso ikan segede tinju malah ngakak ngetawain orang._

JEDOTTT! _Minho kejedot meja. Lagian... ketawanya heboh banget sambil ngangguk-ngangguk, akhirnya bungkam karena kepalanya sukses membentur meja._

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Semua itu hanyalah khayalan Kyuhyun saja. Nyatanya teman-temannya masih aja tuh asyik ketawa ngakak tanpa ampun. Nggak ada yang nelen bakso segede tinju, nggak ada yang kejedot meja. Yang ada mereka lagi ngakak puas menertawakan Kyuhyun. Minho dan Eunhyuk, tepatnya. Suho memang hanya diam sedari senyam-senyum, sambil terus memegang bukunya. Tapi secara nggak langsung dialah pemenang medali emas. Halooo... kata-kata dia soal Kibumm kan semua betul-tul-tul-tul!

Tanpa perlu ketawa ngakak juga Kyuhyun tahu pasti, si nenek moyangnya kutu buku ini sudah ketawa ngakak dengan tampang penuh kemenangan dalam hati. Huh.

Hari ini Kyuhyun betul-betul jadi bahan bulan-bulanan mereka, gara-gara cerita pertemuannya dengan Kibum, juga tentang kenekatannya minta maaf.

"Ampun deh hahaa.. Makanan sudah tak elite, keselek pula endingnya! Hahahahaha!" Dengan menyebalkan Eunhyuk mengulang cerita Kyuhyun.

NYESEEEEEL setengah mati Kyuhyun menceritakan bagian dia keselek siomay. Ya habis mau bagaimana lagi, namja chubby itu ingin sekali menceritakan soal keheroikan Kibum yang "menghajar" punggungnya sampai siomay terkutuk itu mental keluar, plus lari entah ke mana untuk beliin minum. Terpaksa bagian keselek itu ikut dalam cerita.

"Namanya juga lagi keselek! Tak perlu hiperbolis, idiot." Namja chubby itu jadi kesal. "Kayak belum pernah keselek aja seumur hidup."

Minho mencibir. "Huuu... dia malah sensi. aku keselek juga di rumah, dan tak pernah malu tuh. Makanya, kalau makan jangan sambil melamun," tuduh Minho.

Kyuhyun mendelik kesal. "Heh, siapa yang melamun? Aku kan sudah bilang, kalau aku jadi serba salah makannya.. gara-gara dia duduk disebelahku. Jadinya aku makan buru-buru."

Suho mengintip dari balik bukunya yang tebal dan berjudul ngng... nggak jelas itu. "Kau salah tingkah? Kau suka padanya? Kau bilang kalau dia itu gila."

 _Dweweeeng!_ Celetukan asal ala Suho. Kyuhyun melotot, lalu menoyor jidat Suho gemas. "Suka dari distrik Rusia Selatan?!"

"Bukannya dari Hong Kong? Lagian, memangnya ada distrik di Rusia Selatan?!" oceh Suho nyebelin.

"Kau itu yang asal bicara, Suka?. Makanya jadi kecamatan Rusia Selatan, karena tak mungkin! Bagaimana mungkin aku suka orang yang aku sangka orang gila?" repet Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Santai dong, Kyu... kok kau malah jadi sensitif? Memang benar pertanyaan Suho. Kenapa juga kau salah tingkah."

Ini lagi ikut-ikutan. "Yang bilang aku salah tingkah siapa?! Aku bilang kan aku serba salah saat dilihat orang lain makan. Jadi buru-buru cepat selesai makannya." Setengah mati Kyuhyun membela diri.

"Tapi ternyata dia bukan orang gila, kan?! Kalau kau suka padanya juga sah-sah saja," sambung Minho dengan tampang tanpa dosa. Kayaknya hari ini mereka kompak banget jadiin Kyuhyun badut ulang tahun dadakan. Diketawain habis-habisan.

"Iya memang. Tapi, aku ini tipe namja yang setia. Siwon ya Siwon. Masa aku harus melepas Siwon karena aku suka namja yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya."

"Kau fikir, Siwon itu namja yang jelas kelakuannya?," gumam Eunhyuk bikin keki.

Kyuhyun diam dan mengunyah bakso ikannya. Kalau diladenin mereka bakal tambah gila-gilaan. Lagian kantin mulai sepi. Tanda bel masuk bakal segera menjerit-jerit. Kalau nggak buru-buru ngehabisin baksonya, bisa-bisa rugi dan menyiksa. Menyiksa banget kalau ntar di dalem kelas kebayang-bayang bakso ikan yang masih tersisa disebatang lidi. Hehehe. Lagian dosa. Nanti baksonya nangis. Kan katanya nasi jangan disisain, nanti nangis. Bakso ikan juga, kali. Kan sama-sama bangsa makanan. Secara ngeri aja gitu kalau beneran pada nangis.

.

.

Sepatu siapa nih? Kyuhyun menatap sepasang sepatu kanvas belel di depan pintu.

"Aku pulang..." salam Kyuhyun

"Sudah pulang, Kyuhyun-ssi..." Jung ahjumma, pembantu dadakan keluarga Cho, menjawab sambil membukakan pintu. Jung ahjumma tak datang tiap hari. Hanya disaat eomma membutuhkan tenaga ekstra untuk catering rumahan yang sedang dijajakinya.

"Ada siapa, ahjumma?"

"Hankyung-ssi sudah pulang."

Alis Kyuhyun berkerut. "Hyung pulang lagi?" rasanya aneh Hankyung pulang lebih dari seminggu sekali.

"Ne. Sekarang ada di kamar." Jung ahjumma melanjutkan memasukkan aneka kue ke keranjang diatas meja..

 _Tok tok tok._ "Hyung..."

Tak ada jawaban.

 _Tok tok tok._

"Hyung..."

 _Ceklek_. Hankyung membukakan pintu. "Kyu?" suaranya serak.

"Kau sakit hyung?" Kyuhyun menatap hyugnya heran. Matanya bengkak, mukanya aneh, hidungnya juga kayaknya ingusan. Mengerikan. Refleks Kyuhyun mundur dua langkah karena takut ketularan.

Hankyung berdeham-deham. "Ehm... eng, flu..biasa," jawab Hankyung dengan suara parau.

"Mau minum obat? Aku ada..."

Hankyung menggeleng. "Tak perlu repot-repot, Kyu. Hyung cukup istirahat saja. Ehem... egh... ada apa, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menatap kakaknya iba. Pasti diluar sana dia nggak ada yang ngurus sampe ceking begini. Giliran flu baru pulang. "Tak ada, aku hanya ingin bertemumu saja. Kejadian paling langka melihat kau pulang." Hankyung diam.

"Hyung, aku buatkan sup ya? Biar badanmu sedikit enakkan. Ya?" Rasanya ada perasaan senang punya anggota keluarga yang perlu diperhatiin. Appa dan eomma sih udah nggak mungkin. Mereka kan supermandiri dan sibuk.

Tangan kurus Hankyung malah mengucek-ngucek rambut Kyuhyun. "Tak usah. Gomawo. Hyung belum lapar. Ehm, hem... hyung istirahat dulu ne."

Kyuhyun menatap kakaknya yang kurus ceking itu khawatir. "Tenggorokanmu tak enakkan? Atau kau mau aku buakan teh ginseng? Agar tenggorokanmu sedikit enakkan. Kau mau kan , hyung?"

Hankyung tersenyum tipis. "Nanti saja. Aku tidur dulu ya?"

Kyuhyun menatap kakaknya agak kecewa. Tapi demi melihat kakaknya yang kayaknya sudah kepayahan, Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya sudah. Kau tidur saja dulu, hyung. Nanti sore aku buatkan."

"Oke. Gomawo, Kyu. Aku tidur dulu ya?" Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi.

 _Ceklek_. Hankyung mengunci pintu dari dalam.

 _Bruak!_ Suara benda jatuh. Kayaknya Hanyung saking pusingnya sampe nabrak sesuatu di kamar sana. Padahal barang di kamarnya sedikit banget. Nabrak apa ya dia? Kyuhyun cuma geleng-geleng.

.

Kyuhyun nggak tahan lagi. Dia harus ngomong. "Appa, Eomma..., Hankyung hyung tak diajak makan bersama?" Kyuhyun menatap orangtuanya bergantian. Dia dan Jung ahjumma sudah memberitahu tahu akan kepulangan kakaknya pada mereka. Appa dan eomma hanya bisa berkata 'ya'. Sekarang makan malam, kakaknya nggak nongol masa nggak dipanggil juga? Padahal mereka sudah setengah jalan makan malam. Kyuhyun juga tadi bilang jika hyungnya itu sakit flu berat dan sampai sekarang belum keluar kamar atau makan sama sekali. Cuek sih cuek, tapi kadang-kadang orang tuanya suka kelewat cuek deh.

Appa menusuk ayam goreng dari piring saji. "Mungkin dia belum lapar. Anak laki-laki sebesar hyungmu itu kalau lapar ya pasti dia akan makan. Dia bukan anak perempuan yang harus dimanja," jawab Appa.

"Kalau dipaksa.. Hyungmu itu pasti merajuk. Disangka dianggap anak kecil," tambah Eomma. Kalau yang beginian aja pada kompak. Padahal sehari-hari jarang ngomong.

"Tapi kan hyung sedang sakit. Orang sakit kan kalau tak dipaksa suka tak mau makan."

Appa memandang Eomma, lalu beralih menatap Kyuhyun. "Ya sudah.. kau panggil saja kakakmu itu."

Huh! Dari tadi juga Kyuhyun berniat demikian. Tapi kan tunggu kesadaran mereka dulu. Masa anaknya yang jarang pulang, lagi sakit, nggak mau makan didiemin aja?

 _Tok tok tok!_ "Hyung... Hankyung hyung..."

Hening.

 _Tok tok tok!_ "Hyung... Appa bilang kau harus makan..."

 _Ceklek._

Wih! Tampang Hankyung makin kusut. Sekarang bibirnya kelihatan _jeding_ alias bengkak. Hyung flu atau habis tinju sih? "Ehh... Kau yakin hanya flu biasa, hyung?"

"Ehmm... ehem... ha?"

"Hyung yakin, ini hanya flu biasa? Tampaknya sudah makin parah. Coba kau berkaca. Kita ke dokter ya," cerocos Kyuhyun panik.

Hankyung menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri sambil terus berdeham-deham dengan suaranya yang parau. Mengerikan. Kayak suara tokoh film yang sedang dalam transisi menjadi manusia serigala. "Enggh... Gwenchanayo. Flu biasa. Mungkin faktor kecapekkan."

Kyuhyun menatap penuh selidik, tak percaya. "Ya sudah, sekarang kau harus makan. Ayo, hyung, semua sudah menunggu dimeja makan," paksa Kyuhyun.

"Tapi..."

"Hyung! Kau itu harus makan! Dari tadi siang, kau belum makan kan? Cha.." perintah Kyuhyun.

Dengan terpaksa akhirnya Hankyung menurut dan mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun ke meja makan. Appa dan Eomma tetap meneruskan makannya waktu kedua anak mereka datang. Nggak ada sapaan apa kabar, nanya dari mana aja. Mereka hanya diam dalam sajiannya. Menikmati yang ada di piring masing-masing.

Hankyung duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Di bawah cahaya lampu meja makan, raut hyungnya itu semakin kelihatan mengerikan. Tampangnya betul-betul masuk kategori tampang yang seharusnya ada di ICU. Tapi kok kayaknya kedua orang tua mereka nggak _ngeh_ ya tampang anak laki-lakinya itu udah kayak zombie? Tinggal keliling komplek aja sambil mencekik semua orang yang lewat, jadi deh zombie beneran.

"Ini hyung, mangkuk nasimu. Kau mau makan apa, hyung? Biar aku yang ambilkan, kau pasti masih pusing kan?," pancing Kyuhyun agar kedua orang tuanya _ngeh_ kalo tampang Hankyung udah kayak maling kolor digebukin massa.

Appa dan Eomma hanya diam. _Well_ , Appa bergerak sih. Menyodorkan piring lauk agar lebih dekat. Tapi sama sekali tidak melontarkan pertanyaan soal tampang Hankyung yang babak belur karena serangan virus flu itu.

"Kalau mau bersin.. jauh-jauh ya sayang. Kalau adikmu tertular, kan bisa repot," kata Eomma.

 _WHAAAT?!_ Kok gitu sih komentar Eomma? Kyuhyun tahu maksud Eomma baik dan benar. Tapi kan yang harus dikhawatirkan sekarang Hankyung, bukan Kyuhyun.

Hhh... Kyuhyun nyerah deh. Appa sama Eomma memang cuek. Coba aja mereka dulunya nggak pernah jadi orang kaya. Mungkin nggak kayak gini. Appa nggak perlu merasa bersalah, Eomma nggak perlu mati-matian mempertahankan status soal mereka di mata orang-orang. Toh orang-orang itu juga nggak peduli.

Hankyung makan dengan iritnya. Kayaknya flunya yang megaberat itu bikin dia eneg melihat semua makanan dimeja. Setiap satu sendok masuk ke mulutnya mukanya kayak dikentutin gajah yang bauuu banget. Mau muntah. Kyuhyun jadi khawatir. Jangan-jangan Hankyung disuruh makan bukannya sembuh malah tambah sakit.

Kesal! Makan malam tadi benar-benar membuat namja chubby itu kesal. Padahal jarang-jarang mereka makan dengan anggota keluarga lengkap begitu. Tetapi berlalu begitu saja. Malah berakhir dengan Hankyung muntah-muntah dikamar mandi berkat dipaksa makan sama Kyuhyun.

Eomma hanya menyuruh namja chubby itu mengantarkan sebutir obat flu sama minyak gosok buat Hankyung. Harusnya kan Eomma sendiri yang mengantarnya sambil ngecek keadaannya. Kalau ngajak ke dokter sih susah. Hankyung orangnya ngotot, kalau nggak mau ya nggak mau. Kecuali kepalanya digetok pake ulekan sampe pingsan, langsung aja diangkut ke RS. Itu bisa. Tapi kan nggak mungkin.

"Hhhh..." Kyuhyun mengembuskan napas pelan. Setidaknya orangtuanya masih lengkap, nggak bertengkar atau lempar-lemparan barang kayak cerita-cerita keluarga _broken home_ yang sering dia dengar.

.

.

"PASS, Kyu! Paaasss!" teriak Eunhyuk sambil melambai-lambai. Minta bola basket di tangan Kyuhyun cepat-cepat dioper ke dia.

Mudah sekali Eunhyuk ngomong. Memangnya kalau dia jadi Kyuhyun, dia mau nekat melempar bola dan bersentuhan dengan... IHHH! Kenapa juga guru olahraga edan itu punya ide permainan basket campuran dengan kelas lain? Kenapa juga tim mereka harus melawan tim yang beranggotakan si Tae Shik, manusia paling malas mandi sedunia ini? Kambing aja minder kalau ketemu dia. Baunya amit-amit. Ya ketek, ya kaki, belum lagi kalau dia lupa gosok gigi. Belum lagi mukanya yang berminyak.

IHHH! Mana suka banget makan pete (emang ada?). Katanya dia manusia alam yang hobi hidup di alam liar alias kemping dan pecinta alam. Tapi bukan berarti nggak mandi, kaaaan?! Monyet aja mandi.

"Hahaha!" tawa si namja alam menggelegar. Lalu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi sampai Kyuhyun bisa mencium semilir bau keteknya yang spektakuler.

"PASSS, KYU!" teriak Eunhyuk heboh.

Ughhhh...

Bagaimana caranya?!

"OMO! Beruang madu!" pekik Kyuhyun sambil menoleh ke arah pintu aula.

Secara dia punya insting pecinta alam, Tae Shik refleks menoleh. "Dimana?!"

PASSS! "Tangkap, Hyukjae!"

 _Set!_ Tae Shik merasa tertipu tapi masih penasaran. "Dimana?"

"Di hutan laaaah... masa dipasar? Kau kira dia penjual ikan?" Kyuhyun buru-buru lari. Blo'on banget sih.

Harus bagaimana lagi? Kyuhyun nggak berbakat olahraga. Dan dia nggak mau kena salam tempel keteknya Tae Shik. Hiii!—AH!—Ada Siwon dipinggir lapangan! Ya ampun, dia sangat tampan mengenakan baju olahraga. Apapun yang dikenakannya, selalu saja membuat mata Kyuhyun silau karenanya. Bikin orang terpesona... terpana... melamun...

 _Kyuhyun berlatih penuh semangat mengejar bola. Dia harus mencetak skor. harus!_

" _Passs, Kyu!" posisi Kyuhyun pas banget nih buat_ lay up. _Timnya bisa menang._

Seeetttt! _Bola itu melayang dari tangan Eunhyuk menuju Kyuhyun._

HAP! _Tertangkap._

 _Satu... dua... tiga..._ LAY UP _! Dan_ SKOOOR _! Lompatan Kyuhyun si jago basket betul-betul tinggi dan spektakuler._

" _ADUH!" pekik Kyuhyun kesakitan. Posisi mendaratnya betul-betul salah. Pergelangan kakinya keseleo. Kyuhyun pun nyungsep, eh jatuh terjerembap._

 _Ohhh..._ cring, cring, cring, _cahaya berkilauan mengelilingi Siwon yang berlari heroik ke arah Kyuhyun. Raut mukanya tampak hiper khawatir melihat Kyuhyun yang meringis kesakitan._

"AWAAAASSS!" Suara Siwon berteriak kencang. Dengan _slow maution_ Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Siwon. Apa mimpinya jadi kenyataan? Kalau nggak kenapa Siwon berlari kencang ke arahnya dengan raut yang super duper panik? Seperti mau menyelamatkan Kyuhyun dari...

 _DUNG!_

"Kyu!" pekik Eunhyuk. Suho dan Minho yang duduk di pinggir lapangan ikut memekik heboh melihat bola oranye bergaris-garis itu mendarat indah dijidat Kyuhyun dengan bunyi _dung_ yang mengerikan.

Kyuhyun terduduk puyeng. Busyet deh! Siapa yang melempar bola ke jidatnya? Kenceng banget! Pembunuhan secara tak langsung ini namanya! Pasti dia sekarang gegar otak berat. Aduh! Aduuuh! Sambil puyeng Kyuhyun roboh memegang jidatnya yang nyut-nyutan.

"Kau melamun lagi?! Seharusnya.. bola itu kau tangkap dengan tanganmu.. bukan keningmu! Aku kan sudah teriak-teriak! Makanya.. main basket jangan pakai melamun! BAHAYA, TAHU! Apa keningmu sakit!? Pusing, tidak? Mual-mual? Kyu! Kyu! Jawab aku! Kau masih bisa berdiri, kan?" repet Eunhyuk galak campur panik.

Iya lah, siapa yang nggak panik temannya terjengkang setelah menangkap bola basket yang dia lempar dengan jidatnya?

Sementara badannya diguncang-guncang Eunhyuk dan kupingnya nyaris budek spontan gara-gara Eunhyuk terus merepet histeris memekik-mekik kayak burung beo disundut obor, Kyuhyun malah melamun menatap ke arah...

"APA YANG KAU LIHAT HEH?!" teriak Eunhyuk nggak sabar dan langsung mengikuti arah pandangan Kyuhyun.

Siwon.

Pantesan aja! Pantesan juga pandangan mata Kyuhyun nanar dan sedih begitu. Kayak tatapan anak tiri yang habis dijitak, disiram, diulek, dan dicaci maki eomma tirinya yang kejam dan bermaskara tebal plus bibir menor di sinetron-sinetron.

Ternyata Siwon, yang dengan ge-ernya dipikir Kyuhyun pasti neriakin dia dan berlari panik juga mau nolongin dia, berniat nolongin Heechul yang sedang melenggang anggun melewati belakang ring basket yang sejajar dengan tempat Kyuhyun berdiri. Ehhh, beruntung banget ada Kyuhyun, tu bola terhenti perjalanannya menuju Heechul dijidat Kyuhyun.

Pada saat yang sama jidat Kyuhyun dihajar bola, Siwon malah menangkap bahu Heechul dan dengan gerakan _superhero_ "menyelematkan" Heechul menjauh dari situ. Sekarang mereka berdua lagi saling menatap malu-malu. HUUUUHH! Sementara Kyuhyun yang pusing terjengkang malah diteror teriakan nenek sihir Eunhyuk.

Suho dan Minho berlarian ke arah Kyuhyun yang dikerumunin orang. Termasuk Tae Shik. Kenapa si Tae Shik ikut ngerubung juga? Huh!

"Ayo ke pinggir lapangan." Minho memberi kode pada Suho dan Eunhyuk supaya memapah namja chubby itu ke kursi ditepi lapangan basket.

Minho menyodorkan sekotak jus pada Kyuhyun. "Kau itu kerasukan ne?, Melamun ditengah lapangan saat pertandingan!? Asal kau tau... kalau itu bola dari besi, kau pasti sudah mati," katanya ngawur. Tim Suho dan Minho sudah selesai main. Makanya mereka bersantai-santai di pinggir lapangan. Asal banget sih? Kalau bola basket dari besi, Michael Jordan juga males kali maen basket.

"Itu meriam namanya," celetuk Suho sambil merogoh-rogoh tasnya. Pasti cari buku.

"HHHH!" Pusiiing deh dengerin namja-namja labil seperti sahabat-sahabatnya ini. "Aku lelah.., aku mau istirahat dulu!." Kyuhyun manyun sambil langsung merem menikmati nyut-nyutan di kepalanya.

.

"Lebih baik, kau lupakan saja namja sok tampan itu. Sudah jelas Kyu, dia itu sudah dibutakan sama namja sok eksis itu." Eunhyuk meletakkan nampan berisi sirup di meja kayu. "Berfikirlah realistis!"

Mereka berempat punya tempat nongkrong favorit. Di banding cafe ataupun diskotik, yang ini jauh lebih asyik: atap rumah Eunhyuk.

Rumah Eunhyuk bergaya rumah-rumah di Amerika sana, beratap rata. Ada tangga naik dari lantai dua menuju atap yang sebenarnya difungsikan untuk tempat menjemur itu. Mereka mengangkut kursi pantai yang dengan niat mereka beli buat duduk-duduk di atas. Rumah minimalis Eunhyuk yang dikelilingi pohon-pohon besar membuat halaman loteng terasa teduh dan berangin. Asyik banget deh. Belum lagi pemandangannya langsung menghadap jalan komplek utamanya.

Kyuhyun menyeruput sirupnya. "Baru suka belum tentu jadian. Apa kau ingat dulu? Kau cinta mati dengan Lee Donghae, tapi kau jadian dengan Chen si namja China itu. Hayo? Belum tentu juga Heechul menerima Siwon," sangkal Kyuhyun.

Minho mendelik. "Kau buta ya, Kyu? Heechul tak menerima Siwon? Ini sudah jelas Kyu, Heechul juga suka sama pangeran berkudamu itu."

Kyuhyun angkat bahu.

"Mereka pasti jadian," gumam Suho dari balik buku tebalnya dengan mulut penuh bola kukus buatan ibunya Eunhyuk.

"Kalau Tuhan mengizinkan_," sambung Kyuhyun. "_Belum tentu diizinkan, kan?"

Eunhyuk, Suho, dan Minho berpandang-pandangan. Memang segitu istimewanya si Siwon sampe Kyuhyun tak sanggup pindah ke lain hati?

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Bagaimana? Tidak membosankan kan dichap ini? Kyuhyun masih menggila kan seperti biasa? Dan pada protes kenapa Kibum munculnya Cuma seuprit? Hello guyss... karakter Kenzi a.k.a akang Kibum sama loh.. sama-sama misterius. Memang untuk diawal, karakter si pemeran utama cowok belum berasa banget.. namun dibagian tengah.. uihhhhh... spechless bener! #mulaiMelantur mangkanya review dong hahhaaa... #ngarep

Dan ada yang nanya.. Kapan nih, Kyu bisa ngobrol lansung ama Won.. bukan Cuma dikhayalan doang. Wah kalo untuk itu, mungkin di chap depan bakal diguyur atu-atu. Dan untuk pemasukkan cast baru? Kayaknya nggak ada deh.. Mian hikss..

Anyway.. ada yang nanya, ini cerita dari novel ya?. Aduh.. gag baca ya di summary ama awal pembukaan story?

Ok, yang terakhir... jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ne^^


	4. Chapter 4

©Sparkyu Amaure©

 **IMAJIKYU**

 **.**

 **Main Pair : Kibum x Kyuhyun (KiHyun),  
Eunhyuk, Minho, Suho, SiChul.**

 **Disclaimer :** Typos, Ooc, BL, Friendship, Remake!  
Ini FF sengaja Amoree remake dari novel Mba Mia dengan judul 'Imajinatta' dengan pair yang memang dah amoree ganti. Dengan gaya bahasa yang ringan tentunya...  
Sembari menunggu ilham buat ff yang lain

Happy Reading^^

HARI ini entah kenapa Kyuhyun sengaja membawa dua bungkus jjangmyun ke taman rahasianya. Percaya atau tidak, namja chubby itu membawa dua bungkus karena satu bungkus lagi dia siapkan untuk KIBUM. Antisipasi kalau namja itu ada ditaman juga seperti beberapa kali sebelumnya.

Suka? Ya tidaklah! sangkal Kyuhyun semangat. Memang benar adanya! Dia hanya tidak mau makan sendirian lagi kalau ternyata ditaman ada Kibum. Tapi... Kyuhyun memang sedikit berharap Kibum ada disitu. Entah kenapa. Yang jelas, bukan perasaan suka atau apa. Dia hanya ingin bertemu Kibum lagi. _As a friend_. Sepertinya Kibum orangnya baik.

Semakin dekat ke bangku favoritnya, langkah Kyuhyun semakin pelan. Dari balik pohon Kyuhyun mulai bisa melihat bangku kesayangannya. Dan...

KIBUM ADA! Namja berkulit putih bersih itu duduk sendirian sambil menengadah dengan mata terpejam. Hari ini dia pakai celana panjang. Kyuhyun jadi ragu. Ke sana tidak, ya? Apa iya dia tidak terlalu cepat menilai?! Belum tentu Kibum "sebaik" itu. Bisa saja dia sengaja baik buat memancing Kyuhyun. Menjebak namja chubby itu karena tahu Kyuhyun sering ke sini... jangan-jangan... KYU, STOP! Imajinasimu meliar lagi.

Kyuhyun mendekat. Tampaknya Kibum tak sadar akan kedatangan Kyuhyun. Dia tetap bersandar sambil menengadah dengan mata terpejam. Sepertinya tenaaang banget. Lagi apa nih orang? Tidur? Apa perlu kubangunkan? Ngng... akhirnya Kyuhyun duduk pelan-pelan tanpa membangunkan Kibum. Sepertinya tidak sopan, mereka kan belum kenal betul.

"Eh? Kyu?" Tiba-tiba Kibum melek.

"Eh... hehehe... sorry, sorry, kedatanganku membuatmu terbangun ne? Kau terlihat asyik sendiri disini..." Kyuhyun cengengesan.

Jemari Kibum merapikan rambutnya. "Tidur? Hahaha... siapa yang tidur?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alis. "Terus.. tadi?"

Kibum tertawa lebar. "Seperti orang tidur, ya? Anniyo... Aku lagi mengkhayal..."

Alis Kyuhyun berkerut lagi. "Mengkhayal apa?"

"Jika dari sini terdengar suara langkah kaki kuda, dan membayangkan kalau kita lagi ada di negeri dongeng kerajaan-kerajaan seperti itu. Seperti difilm-film Disney.. Kelihatannya seru. Aku lagi lari-lari naik kuda dipadang rumput sembari melihat pemandangan." Kibum berhenti ngoceh dan melirik Kyuhyun yang bengong.

"Eh, Mian. Kau merasa bingung, ya? Jangan disangka gila lagi, ne? Aku memang hobi mengkhayal seperti itu. Membayangkan sesuatu yang tak mungkin, yang indah-indah... hehehe..."

Kyuhyun diam.

"Halo?" Telapak tangan Kibum melambai-lambai didepan mata Kyuhyun.

"Hah?"

"Kau kenapa? Tenang saja, aku bukan orang gila. Kadang aku merasa nyaman saja membayangkan sesuatu sesuai kemauanku. Dunia yang tak mungkin ada."

"Bukan, bukan begitu, tapi..." Kau sama persis sepertiku, sambung Kyuhyun dalam hati. Dia betul-betul tidak percaya ada orang yang punya kebiasaan yang sama seperti dia. Maksudnya, halooo,,,,, berapa banyak sih orang yang suka berkhayal tiba-tiba tentang suatu hal? Imajinasi yang suka hiperbolis? Jangan-jangan Kibum menyelidiki kebiasaan Kyuhyun dan berpura-pura didepan Kyuhyun? Trik para penculik.

Tapi buat apa? Kyuhyun bukan anak orang kaya buat dimintain tebusan.

Menarik perhatian Kyuhyun? Hah! pemikiran orang ge-er tuh namanya. memangnya dia Hillary Duff!

"Menumpang makan lagi?" selidik Kibum, menatap bungkusan ditangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendelik. "Hah?"

Dengan muka konyol Kibum menunjuk bungkusan Kyuhyun. "Pasti makanan, kan?"

Oh iya, ya. Jjangmyun. Eotthoke? Kasih tidak ya? Ugh! Kok hari ini hidup Kyuhyun penuh dengan pertanyaan sih? Tadi dia sendiri yang niat bawa dua bungkus karena Kibum. Sekarang?! Oke! Oke! "Nih..." Kyuhyun menyodorkan mangkuk _styrofoam_ tertutup pada Kibum.

"Ige Mwoya?"

"Aku punya dua. Buat kau saja satunya," kata Kyuhyun sok cuek. Ada pancaran senang di mata Kibum. Sepertinya dia kege-eran deh.

"Tadi temanku pesan satu. Taunya dia malah pulang duluan, jadinya mie ini tidak dibawanya. Aku juga tidak segembul itu kali... menghabiskan dua mangkuk jjangmyun." Dengan berbagai cara Kyuhyun ngeles supaya Kibum jangan sampai menyangka dia memang sengaja beli dua.

Kibum tetap senyam-senyum. "Gomawo. Ku kira kau memang membelikan satu untukku," katanya kalem seperti membaca pikiran Kyuhyun. Huh!

"Ya tidak mungkin lah. Memangnya aku tau kau ada di sini?" Rasanya muka Kyuhyun merah padam nih. Panas banget rasanya. Ketahuan tidak, ya?

Akhirnya Kyuhyun makan jjangmyunya bareng Kibum. Sepertinya dia suka banget deh. Apa laper banget? Makannya lahap selahap-lahapnya seperti baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya makan mie ayam.

"Mienya enak. Dimana kau membelinya?" tanya Kibum setelah mangkuknya bersih.

"Didepan sekolah. Biasa saja menurutku. Tidak istimewa. Memangnya kau tak pernah memakan makanan yang lebih enak?"

Kibum menggeleng.

Kurang gaul! kata Kyuhyun dalam hati. Jjangmyun didepan sekolahnya kan biasa banget. Enakan juga Jjangmyun Cha ahjussi yang rame banget itu. Mie-nya kenyal, sauh hitam yang kentalnya pas, bumbu dagingnya enak banget, terus..

"Kau rajin datang kesini? Sepertinya lama sebelum aku ke sini, kau sudah sering ke sini, ya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Dan ini bangku favoritku. Tenang, teduh..."

Kibum tersenyum. "Langsung jadi bangku favoritku begitu aku pertama kali ke sini," potong Kibum.

Kyuhyun diam. Kenapa dia jadi berakrab ria sama Kibum?

"Kau pulang sekolah langsung ke sini, apa keluargamu tidak mencarimu?" Kibum menatap Kyuhyun yang masih berseragam ria. "Ada ekskul?"

"Anniyo. Tidak ada ekskul," ujar Kyuhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan pertama Kibum. Tidak mungkin dia ngomong sama namja yang baru dia kenal ini bahwa kedua orang tuanya yang cuek-cuek aja. Itu mah sama aja bongkar aib keluarga ke orang tak dikenal dong.

Sepertinya Kibum _ngeh_ Kyuhyun tidak mau ngomong soal itu.

"Ke sini hanya untuk makan? Sepertinya waktu pertama kali kita bertemu, ada yang mau kau kerjakan disini..."

Kyuhyun melirik. "Sok tau."

"Waktu itu kau membawa kertas sama bolpoin. Wajahmu serius, sepertinya kau mau mengerjakan sesuatu yang penting."

Iya! Naskah itu! Supaya bisa lebih deket dengan Siwon. Bagaimana mungkin aku mendapat inspirasi kalau ternyata sekarang bangku rahasiaku sudah punya penghuni lain? Aku kan perlu ketenangan, sahut Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Ini tempat rahasiaku..." Entah kenapa, bukannya menjawab soal naskah, Kyuhyun malah dengan o'onnya membocorkan rahasia yang bahkan sahabat-sahabatnya sendiri pun tidak tahu. Pikir Kyuhyun, toh percuma juga nyembunyiin hal itu dari Kibum. Cowok itu kan juga sering ke sini. Kibum tidak kenal sama teman-temannya, jadi kemungkinan dia membocorkan pada mereka juga nol persen.

Kibum malah tertawa kecil. Jangan-jangan dia ketawa karena mikir tempat rahasia kok di tempat umum begini!

"Kenapa kau malah ketawa?"

Kibum menarik napas. "Percaya tidak?"

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit.

"Tempat ini juga aku putuskan menjadi tempat rahasiaku sejak pertama kali aku ke sini," kata Kibum.

Wah! Sepertinya Kibum betul-betul aneh deh! Kok bisa-bisanya dia nyama-nyamain Kyuhyun terus?!

"Kau penguntit, ya?" Kyuhyun menggeser duduknya dengan raut ketakutan. Kali ini Kibum ngakak. "Dulu orang gila, sekarang penguntit, tidak sekalian saja kau bilang aku agen FBI yang lagi menyamar?"

"Habisnya kau..."

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun mantap. "Kalau ini tempat rahasiamu, berarti kau merasa tenang dan nyaman kan, berada di sini? Sama, aku juga ke sini karena alasan itu. Di sini aku merasa tenang dan nyaman. Rahasia. Tidak ada yang bisa mencari aku disini, karena tidak ada yang tau."

Kyuhyun bergeser makin jauh. "Kau... pembunuh bayaran?" desis Kyuhyun terbata-bata.

 _Tuing!_ Muka Kibum berubah tolol menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. "Kau ini penuh imajinasi apa curigaan? Masa namja sepertiku ini disebut pembunuh bayaran? Mau bunuh pakai apa... pakai... pi—"

"JANGAN BERGERAK! Kalau kau berani mengeluarkan senjatamuu, aku akan teriak dan memukulmu. Kau akan diserang orang-orang seisi taman dan semua tukang kuda disini," ancam Kyuhyun ketakutan waktu Kibum merogoh tasnya. Ternyata dugaannya benar, ada yang tidak beres soal Kibum.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun bingung. "Kau pikir aku mau mengeluarkan senjata?"

"Jangan berani-berani. Aku betul-betul akan teriak!" ancam Kyuhyun serius. Lututnya mulai gemetaran. Duhhh... kok taman sepi banget hari ini?! Dia butuh bantuan manusia! Bukan burung merpati gendut berbulu kucel yang mondar-mandir sambil matuk-matuk semua yang bisa dipatuk.

Kibum mengangkat tangannya yang tadi siap merogoh tasnya. "Tenang Kyu, tenang... aku tidak punya senjata. Nih ya aku ambil pelan-pelan, Kalau benar ini senjata kau boleh teriak sekuatnya."

Kyuhyun melotot. "Terus apa yang akan kau keluarkan? Kau buronan polisi, ya?"

Sepertinya tadi Kibum mau ketawa tapi tidak jadi karena melihat tampang Kyuhyun yang serius. Bisa-bisa namja ini teriak betulan. Dan Kibum tidak mau digebukin cuma gara-gara mau ngeluarin...

"PISANG?" pekik Kyuhyun melihat pisang berukuran sedang di tangan Kibum.

"Bagaimana caranya membunuh orang pakai pisang? Dijejelin sampai orangnya mati keselek? Hihihihi..."

Kyuhyun mematung salting. Siapa sih yang nyangka seorang cowok yang duduk-duduk di taman merogoh tasnya buat ngeluarin PISANG! Tapi yang ada di tangan Kibum sekarang memang betul-betul pisang. Iya, pisang! Dengan ragu-ragu Kyuhyun kembali duduk dan menatap Kibum dengan tatapan aneh. "Kau tidak ke mana-mana membawa pisang, kan?"

Kibum nyengir. "Ya tidak sih..."

Oooo...

"Kadang apel, pir, jeruk..."

HAH? Dia selalu bawa buah-buahan ditasnya? Apa dia sejenis anak mami yang selalu dibekalin buah-buahan sama maminya? "Kau vegetarian? Eh, tapi tadi kau makan jjangmyun ku."

Kibum tersenyum lucu. "Tidak, aku suka saja makan buah. Hidup sehat."

"Oh. Jjangmyun tadi tidak sehat tampaknya." Kyuhyun jadi bingung sendiri mau ngomong apa. Berarti tadi Kyuhyun sukses dong meracuni "hidup sehat" Kibum dengan membuat dia makan mie bersaus kental warna hitam yang belum tentu terbuat dari kedelai aslie.

" _Balance_ , kan?" kata Kibum. "Tenang saja, Kyu. Hidup sehat bukan berarti tidak makan enak."

"Bum, kau masih sekolah? Maksudku..."

"Umurku berapa?" tebak Kibum. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Aku baru saja pindah ke sini dari Jeju. Sebetulnya aku asli Seoul. Hanya kemarin nae appa dinas di Jeju. Sekarang dia minta untuk dipindahkan ke Seoul, pulang kampung ehhee... Enak. Kalau disini, jika ada masalah.. saudara ada. Aku mungkin diatas kau setahun. Aku kelas tiga Hehehe..."

"Kau sekolah dimana?"

Kibum kelihatan kaget. Mungkin aneh kali, ada namja asing yang agresif nanya-nanya begini. Habis Kyuhyun penasaran. Karena secara tidak langsung kan selama ini Kibum udah tau tentang Kyuhyun.

"Di SMA Shinwa."

"Wah, itu sekolah elite khusus kalangan atas kan?... Rumahmu didaerah sini, terus kau sekolah di SMA Shinwa? Jaraknya kan jauh..."

"Entahlah, appaku yang memasukkanku sekolah disana. Sepertinya karena dia alumnus sana, Biar turun-temurun, mugkin."

"Oh." Lagi-lagi oh. Tampaknya Kyuhyun harus benar-benar berhenti mencurigai Kibum dan mikir yang bukan-bukan tentang cowok ini. Lagian Kalau cowok itu orang jahat, ngapain juga terus-terusan mengincar mangsa yang sama? Mendingan cari korban lain kan, daripada mengincar korban seperti Kyuhyun? Udah cerewet, curigaan, hiperbolis—tipe yang bisa bikin repot penjahat.

Mungkin tidak masalah juga Kyuhyun cerita sama Kibum soal naskah itu. Siapa tau Kibum bisa bantu. Secara cowok itu juga suka berimajinasi dan berkhayal, sangat mungkin dia juga bisa bantuin Kyuhyun bikin naskah itu. "Kibum..."

"Ne?" jawab Kibum sambil sekilas melirik jam tangannya. Tiba-tiba matanya melotot, mukanya panik. "OMO!"

"Wae?"

"Aduh! Sial! Keadaan darurat! Kalau aku terlambat bisa gawat!" Mukanya ketakutan. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun, Kibum bangkit dan berlari buru-buru. Sampe segitunya. Tahu-tahu, seolah teringat sesuatu, Kibum berhenti mendadak dan menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. "Aku akan ada disini hari Selasa, Kamis, Sabtu, Minggu." Lalu dia melesat pergi.

Kyuhyun bengong. Ge-er banget tuh cowok! Kesannya Kyuhyun bakal ke sini dengan niat ketemu lagi sama dia. Kalau sudah tau jadwalnya begitu, justru Kyuhyun malah lebih enak mengatur jadwal kapan bangku ini kosong.

"Hhh..." Kyuhyun menghela napas. Baru aja mo minta tolong dia malah mendadak pergi. Jangan-jangan Kibum itu anggota Power Rangers? Siapa tau...

" _ **Kibum..." suara namja manis bernama Kyuhyun itu memanggil namanya pelan.**_

 _ **Kibum menoleh, sekilas sempat melirik jam di tangannya. Ya ampun! Panggilan darurat. Keadaan gawat... para Ranger diminta berkumpul! Kota diserang monster kecoak WC! "Ya ampun! Aku harus segera pergi! ada keadaan darurat!" Kibum bangkit dari tempat duduknya, padahal kelihatannya namja manis bernama Kyuhyun itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu.**_

 _ **Kibum berlari cepat. Tapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti. Tatapan namja manis itu mengganggu pikirannya. Apa yang sebenarnya mau dia katakan? Kibum menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di bangku taman. menatap kepergiannya dengan bingung. "Selasa, Kamis, Sabtu, Minggu, aku selalu ada di sini."**_

 _ **Entah kenapa Kibum membocorkan jadwal patroli Ranger-nya di taman ini. Dia berharap namja manis itu mau datang lagi saat Kibum disini dan mengatakan apa yang dia mau katakan tadi. Kyuhyun diam. Tak menjawab.**_

 _ **Kibum melesat pergi. Mencari tempat sepi dibalik rerimbunan pohon yang agak-agak bau pesing. Lalu...**_ **SET! SAT! SET-SET** _ **berubah! Jins dan**_ **T-shirt** _ **-nya menghilang entah ke mana, berganti baju ketat berwarna mencolok dan bermotif tidak-banget lengkap dengan topengnya. POWER RANGER!**_

"Hihihihi..." Kyuhyun tidak tahan untuk tidak cekikikan sendiri gara-gara khayalan aneh ini. Power Ranger, gitu. Hari gini?!

Telepon Eunhyuk ahhh...

"Yeobeoseyo?" jawab Eunhyuk di seberang sana.

"Eunhyuk-ah, ternyata Kibum itu Power Ranger."

"HAH?!"

.

.

"EH! EH! HEI!"

Eunhyuk menyikut Kyuhyun. "Sepertinya dia memanggil kita."

Rasanya kepala Kyuhyun berdenyut-denyut saking kesenangan. Apa betul Siwon manggil mereka? Atau manggil dia?! OMG! Mimpi jadi kenyataan!

Siwon berlari kecil ke arah mereka. BENAR! Kali ini tak salah lagi! _Yes! Yes! Yes!_

"Hai..." sapa Siwon sambil dengan keren abis mengusap rambutnya. Kyuhyun betul-betul terpana.

"Ada apa?" tembak Eunhyuk _to the point_.

Uh, Eunhyuk... Manis-manis dong sama Siwon. Bisa gawat seribu watt dong Kalau Siwon takut sama Eunhyuk. Nanti dia tak jadi PDKT padaku, pikir Kyuhyun ge-er abis.

Siwon garuk-garuk kepala canggung. "Eng, begini..."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon terpana. Terpana... terpana...

 _ **Pipi Siwon kelihatan memerah dan cowok itu salah tingkah abis. Sepertinya dia grogi berat. Kyuhyun tertunduk malu tidak sanggup memandang mata Siwon.**_

" _ **Sebenarnya aku... anu...begini..."**_

 _ **Eunhyuk menatap Siwon tidak sabar. "Ada apa? Cepetan ngomong"**_

 _ **Tiba-tiba sekeliling mereka berubah jadi negeri dongeng kerajaan. Kyuhyun bagai Cinderella dengan gaun lusuhnya. Siwon sang pangeran berdiri canggung di depannya. Agak melenceng dari cerita Cinderella asli, yang ini Cinderella-nya punya geng. Ada babu Suho, babu Eunhyuk, dan babu Minho.**_

" _ **Kyuhyun... maukah kau..." tangan Pangeran Siwon terulur... "jadi permaisuriku?"**_

 _ **Ohhhh... apakah ini mimpi?! Pangeran Siwon memintaku jadi permaisurinya?!**_

"Bagaimana? Mau tidak?" Suara Siwon didunia nyata membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Tunggu... tunggu... apa tadi katanya? Mau tidak? Siwon nanya mau tidak?

Mata Kyuhyun berbinar. Apa pun yang ditawarkan dan mungkin saja betul-betul meminta Kyuhyun jadi permaisuri—secara Kyuhyun sibuk melamun dan melayang ke alam khayalannya sampe tidak tau tadi Siwon ngomong apa—demi kentang goreng bumbu pedas kesukaan Kyuhyun dan demi bakpao isi daging asap yang enak banget itu, tentu aja Kyuhyun... "Iya, iya, aku mau," jawab Kyuhyun cepat tanpa pikir-pikir lagi.

Kenapa Eunhyuk, Suho, dan Minho melotot seperti burung hantu keselek jambu gitu? Kok mereka seperti tidak setuju gitu sih?! Haloooo... ini fenomena abad ini kaliii... SIWON MINTA SESUATU DARI KYUHYUN... eh, kita berempat, maksudnya.

Siwon tersenyum senang. Dan penuh terima kasih (ini sih perasaan Kyuhyun aja, kali.) "Wahhh.. Gomawo ya, ngng..."

"Cho Kyuhyun," jawab Kyuhyun cepat karena Siwon sepertinya tidak tahu namanya. Hiks.

"Oh iya, Kyuhyun-ssi. Terima kasih, aku terbantu karenamu. Bahkan terbantu sekali! Ini kertas-kertasnya. Tolong, ya?"

Kyuhyun melongo menerima tumpukan kertas dari Siwon. Kertas apaan nih? "Eh... anu..." dengan _dongo_ Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk, Suho, dan Minho minta pertolongan. Mereka malah saling pandang sambil geleng-geleng sok asyik. Ugh!

"Sekali lagi gomawo," kata Siwon buru-buru, lalu pergi.

Kyuhyun masih melongo pose kodok minta hujan. Mematung dengan mata tidak fokus. Bingung berat.

"Ini kertas apaan?" akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa buka suara. Menatap teman-temannya bergantian.

Suho menatap prihatin seolah Kyuhyun korban penipuan terminal bus.

"Karena sukanya si Siwon.. namja paling tampan menurutmu disekolah namja ini, dia minta bukti dibuatkan surat cinta segitu banyaknya," jawab Minho.

"HAH? Yang bener?" pekik Kyuhyun heboh.

Eunhyuk melotot sebal. "Ya tidak lah! Yang ada juga kau disuruh membuat surat cinta untuk Heechul. Lihat tuh!" Eunhyuk menunjuk Siwon yang ternyata tadi pergi buru-buru karena mau nyamperin Heechul didepan ruang OSIS.

Ekspresi Kyuhyun berubah tolol. "Hah? Yang benar?" katanya lemas.

Dengan gemas Minho menoyor jidat Kyuhyun. "Ya tidak laaaah! Mana mungkin?! Makanya jangan makan makanan ber-MSG melulu. Jadi bodoh kan, kau?!"

Kyuhyun manyun. Yeee... emangnya kenapa Kalau dia hobi ngemil _snack_ pembuat bego bangsa itu? Orang enak kok! "Ya terus apa? Beritahu aku yang benar. Tadi kan aku terlalu terpana karena Siwon akhirnya mau bicara sama kita. Minta tolong, lagi. Bayangkan, akhirnya Tuhan membuka jalanku sama Siwon," kata Kyuhyun putus asa.

Eunhyuk geleng-geleng. "Dasar... aku sih percaya kalau cinta itu buta. Tapi aku baru tau, Kalau buta itu artinya idiot."

"Eunhyuk-ahhhhhh!" Kyuhyun menjitak Eunhyuk kesal.

"Oke... oke... jadi tadi Siwon itu manggil kita karena..."

.

Kyuhyun memandangi kertas-kertas itu dengan putus asa sambil duduk dikursi santai kesayangannya di atap rumah Eunhyuk. Hhhh... ternyata Siwon minta tolong Kyuhyun buat ngumumin ke masing-masing kelas bahwa semua peserta lomba naskah film indie harus ngumpulin pasfoto. Bayangin... dimintain satu-satu! Disamperin satu-satu! Mana banyak, lagi. Huh! Harusnya ini tugas Siwon, tapi karena Kyuhyun sudah menerima dengan "tangan terbuka" plus muka kodok menanti hujannya, sekarang ini jadi tugas Kyuhyun.

Termasuk menempelkan foto-foto itu di formulir yang sudah mereka isi waktu itu. Itulah yang ada di tangannya sekarang. "Kenapa tak diumumkan dimading saja sih?!" gerutu Kyuhyun sambil meraup kacang dari stoples.

Minho melotot ke arah Kyuhyun dengan tampang haloooo-bukannya-mading-jarang-dibaca? "Kalau dipasang di mading, kau juga tak bakalan tau! Secara kau tau ada lomba ini saja dariku yang, _kebetulan_ , baca mading," jawab Minho puas. Kyuhyun makin manyun. Huh!

"Ya kenapa kau terima? Sekarang kau marah-marah," sungut Eunhyuk yang asyik membolak-balik majalah baru yang isinya gosiiiip semua. Heran, kok ada majalah kayak gitu dikamar seorang namja. Nggak pusing apa ya bacanya? Mana belum tentu bener, lagi.

"Kenapa harus aku yang nempelin fotonya? Kenapa bukan fomulirnya saja kita kembalikan ke orangnya terus suruh mereka nempel foto terus balikin lagi ke kita?" dumel Kyuhyun, masih nggak rela menerima tugas yang diserahkan Siwon ke dia.

Minho maksa duduk dicelah kecil di ujung kaki Kyuhyun yang tersisa di kursi malasnya. "Ya karena kau tidak mendengar waktu tu namja nyerocos. Malah asyik melongo dan ngelamun."

"Ya sekarang tolong kalian jelaskan, memangnya kalian fikir aku sengaja apa... tak mendengar dia ngomong? Itu kan otomatissss..." rengek Kyuhyun. Kadang-kadang dia sebal juga sama kebiasaan ngelamunnya eh mengkhayalnya yang sangat refleks sekali. Kadang-kadang Kyuhyun berpikir apa dia perlu periksa ke psikiater, ya?

"Mana ada orang sengaja mengkhayal? Kalau sengaja namanya mikir!" celetuk Suho nggak membantu dan sangat nggak penting!"

"Kalau kau kembalikan _form_ -nya terus suruh tempel lagi suka jadi lamaaa, terus ya lupa lah, ketinggalan lah, hilang lah, jadi banyak urusan. Seperti itu kata Siwon. Kalau hanya mengumupulkan foto, toh _form_ -nya masih disimpan. Jadi kalau mereka lama ngumpulin foto, setidaknya _form_ -nya tidak ke mana-mana. Ngerti?" jelas Minho.

"Huuuh... jadi besok aku harus keliling ke kelas-kelas dan ngomong di depan kelas? Shireo!. Kau saja Hyukjae?" bujuk Kyuhyun. Tampil di depan umum itu MENGERIKAN! "Atau kau saja, Min?" katanya pada Minho. Lalu Kyuhyun melirik Suho nggak yakin. "Kau saja, Suho-ah, ya?" kata Kyuhyun akhirnya biarpun kalo Suho mau, kemungkinan dia ngomong di depan sambil nutup mukanya pake buku setebal ban serep traktor.

"Anniyo. Lebih baik disuruh baca buku _bzzzz xxx chuwuwuiiit nngggiik_ seratus lima puluh kali deeeeh," jawab Suho. Judul bukunya sama sekali nggak jelas. Bukannya nggak kedengaran, tapi saking rumitnya itu judul sampe-sampe nggak mungkin orang awam kayak Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, dan Minho mengingat judul buku tadi. Mudah-mudahan bukan buku porno atau buku fisika yang tebalnya bisa buat jadi perahu darurat waktu banjir.

Kyuhyun menatap Minho penuh harap. "Aku juga tidak mau. Kau memintaku nyanyi pop atau dance ala kucing garong.. aku bersedia."

"Huu... kau itu memang narsis. Maumu hanya manggung kan?" sungut Kyuhyun. Minho senyam-senyum malu.

Kali ini harapannya tinggal Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk penuh harap dengan tatapan Eunhyuk-kau-kan-sahabat-ku-dari-kecil-kau-tau-sekali-aku-tak-bisa-tampil-di-depan-umum-jadi-plisss-aku-minta-tolong-kau-pasti—

"Nehi nehi bendi lah ya!" jawabnya sok ke india.

 _Tuwiw!_ Kyuhyun pucat mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk. "Hah? Kok nehi jawabannya? Nehi itu bahasa Indianya..."

"Anniyo," sambung Eunhyuk cepat.

"Jangan nehi. Ya, Enhyuk-ah? _Please,_ Eunhyuk? Ya,? _Yes_ -hi, ya, _yes_ -hi?" paksa Kyuhyun sambil merengek-rengek panik. Dia nggak kebayang kalo besok dia harus... Hiiiii!

" _Acha... acha... nehi... nehi..._ " gumam Suho ngeselin dari balik bukunya.

"Kalian harus membantuku..."

Eunhyuk mencomot jambu dari piring rujak. _Krauk!_ "Shireo. Kau tanggung jawab sendiri, Kyu. Siapa suruh kemaren main iya aja. Lagian, kalaupun Siwon tau aku yang mengerjakan bagaimana? Bisa-bisa dia suka padaku. Hayo?"

"Sudah jelas dia cinta mati sama Heechul." Lagi-lagi Suho. Minta dipentung nih anak?!

Kyuhyun terdiam. Iya juga. Dia kan mau bikin Siwon terkesan. Kalo Eunhyuk yang ngerjain, percuma doong... Tapi kan... gimana dong?!

"Kau juga sih," gerutu Eunhyuk. "Kenapa pula langsung iya aja dikerjain tuh orang kayak ini?"

"Bukan dikerjain. Cuma minta tolong," sergah Kyuhyun. Dikerjain kesannya Siwon jahat. Minta tolong kan nggak jahat.

Eunhyuk duduk di kursi pantai kesayangannya di samping Kyuhyun. "Ya minta tolong sambil ngerjain. Kenapa dia harus minta tolong kita yang dia tidak kenal? Padahal anak-anak yang lain banyak yang bisa diminta tolongin. Dan habis itu dia malah cekakak-cekikik sama Heechul." Kyuhyun diam.

"Kyu, Kenapa sih kau suka sampai menusuk ke Siwon? Padahal stok namja disekolah, itu bejibun banyaknya. Kau bisa memilih si A atau si B disekolah, kau juga bisa memilih yeoja cantik diluaran sana.." tanya Minho.

"Sudah jelas dia kayaknya tidak respek sama kita... Sama kau. Kita sih selama ini diam aja karena kita pikir oke lah, kau suka dia untuk lucu-lucuan. Tapi kalau sudah serius begini... Kau malah susah sendiri, tau. Mana sekarang udah jelas, kalau dia itu suka Heechul. Lagi PDKT sama Heechul. Udahlah, Kyu..., jangan terlalu serius. Ngeceng lucu-lucuan aja sepertiku..." kata Minho bijak. Tumben.

Kyuhyun masih diam. Dia nggak pernah berpikir naksir Siwon itu lucu-lucuan. Dia betul-betul suka sama Siwon dan berharap bisa jadi pacarnya. Kok teman-temannya malah tega sih ngomong kayak gitu?!

"Ya sudah, besok aku kerjakan sendiri saja," kata Kyuhyun akhirnya. Lalu suasana yang biasanya sangat menyenangkan diatap itu berubah jadi nggak enak.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hellooo Gaissssss...! Amore datang kembali. Ada yang kangen? Ihihihihi...

BACK TO STORY...! Kibum mulai nongol nih, walau ditiap chap Cuma satu scene nongolnya. Tapi jangan kecewa,, Ingat! Dia dah ngasih skejuuulnya tuh ama baby. Yang artinya, bakal ketemuan terus ihihihihi...

Dan buat interaksi ama Siwon, sedikit demi sedikit dah dimulai seiring berjalannya kompetisi film indi. Dan ada yang nanya soal sekolah Kyu? Itu sekolah umum yang berseliweran yeoja-yeoja atau isinya hanya namja semua? Jawabannya adalah kedua.. walau gag terlalu kentara clue tu terbaca. Habisnya.. ada yang nanya soal keakuratan sekolah Kyu Cs.

Akhir kata.. Review ne^^


	5. Chapter 5

©Sparkyu Amaure©

 **IMAJIKYU**

 **.**

 **Main Pair : KeommamxKyuhyun (KiHyun),  
Eunhyuk, Minho, Suho, SiChul.**

 **Disclaimer :** Typos, Ooc, BL, Friendship, Remake!  
Ini FF sengsaja Amoree remake dari novel Mba Mia dengan judul 'ImajiKyuhyun' dengan pair yang memang dah amoree ganti. Dengan gaya bahasa yang ringan tentunya...  
Sembari menunggu ilham buat ff yang lain

Happy Reading^^

GARA-GARA obrolan diatap kemarin sore, hubungan diantara Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Suho, dan Minho hari ini jadi agak aneh.

Tapi itu tidak mengubah sedikit pun rencana Kyuhyun untuk menjalankan "tugas" yang diserahkan Siwon padanya. Nanti waktu jam istirahat,namja chubby itu bakal keliling ke masing-masing kelas dan menuliskan pengumumannya dipapan tulis. Ya sambil memberi pengumuman lisan juga sih kalau masih ada orang dikelas. Sebetulnya bisa ssaja Kyuhyun keliling ke kelas-kelas memberi pengumuman waktu jam pelsajaran, karena diantara kertas-kertas yang diserahkan Siwon ada surat dispensasi dari OSIS yang sudah disetujui Kepsek untuk keluar kelas sebentar pada jam pelsajaran demi menyampaikan pengumuman.

Keluar waktu jam pelsajaran?! Mau bangeeeeet! Ngomong didepan kelas yang berisi lengkap?! Ihhhh... T-I-D-A-K! Malapetaka bagi Kyuhyun. Makanya jam istirahat saja. Masa sih tulisan gede-gede di papan tulis tidak kebaca?

 _Teeeeettttt!_

Akhirnya! Bel kematian berbunyi! Sebetulnya dalam hati Kyuhyun masih berharap jangan ada bel istirahat, jadi dia tak perlu melakukan tugas mengerikan ini.

Harus kuat! Harus berani! Maju terus pantang mundur! _One, two, three!_ Satu-dua-tiga, satu-dua-tiga...

 _ **Hap... hap... hap! Sebagai pasukan penyampai pesan yang mengemban tugas mulia, Kyuhyun harus menyelesaikan tugas ini. Dengan seragam militer yang gagah Kyuhyun maju menembus medan perang demi mengemban pesan mulia yang dipercayakan Jenderal Siwon kepadanya.**_

 _ **Biar peluru berseliweran, pesawat-pesawat tempur hilir-mudik diatas kepalanya, maju teruuus... hap hap hap! Satu-dua satu-dua!**_

"Kyu!"

 _ **Satu-dua! Satu-dua! Hap hap hap!**_

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Eunhyuk menepuk bahu Kyuhyun yang dia tahu pasti sedang mengkhayal yang aneh-aneh.

"Ya?"

"Tidak ke kantin? Aku dan yang lain mau coba sup tulang sapi menu baru kios yang diujung. Katanya enak. Yuk?" Eunhyuk betul-betul tidak enak sama Kyuhyun soal kemarin. Dia tahu namja ini sebetulnya orang yang sentimentil dan melankolis plus perasa banget. Makanya dia hobi banget berkhayal tentang segala hal dalam hidupnya. Dan soal Siwon... Kyuhyun memang betul-betul suka sama tuh namja.

"Anniyo. Aku mau menyelesaikan tugas dari Siwon dulu. Tidak enak, kan, Aku sudah bilang iya. Kalian saja duluan, lagian aku tidak terlalu lapar," jawab Kyuhyun canggung. Eunhyuk melambai memanggil Suho dan Minho yang menunggu diujung koridor.

"Kau masih marah ya?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

Alis Kyuhyun berkerut. "Kenapa?"

"Soal kata-kata Minho kemaren. Kata-kata kami semua kemarin." Eunhyuk melirik Minho dan Suho. Minho menggigit-gigit bibirnya gelisah. "Mianhe, Kyu? Aku tidak bermaksud..."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak... tidak... Aku tidak marah kok. Lagian Aku juga tidak buta. Aku juga tau Siwon itu suka tuh namja labil. Tapi kan mereka belum jadian, jadi sah-sah saja bagiku untuk suka Siwon? Belum resmi kan hubungan mereka?," cerocos Kyuhyun sesantai mungkin.

Eunhyuk, Suho, dan Minho makin tidak enak.

"Sekarang apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Suho. Tangannya tetap setia menenteng buku-buku yang mungkin ditulis bangsa _alien_ berteknologi maju karena isinya tidak bakal bisa dimengerti manusia normal. Ck... ck... ck...

"Ke kelas-kelas. Nulis pengumuman dipapan tulis. Ngumumin juga kalau masih ada orang di kelas. Ya sudah, kalian ke kantin saja. Nanti keburu habis sup tulang sapinya. Lagi ramai-ramainya, kan?"

Eunhyuk, Minho, dan Suho saling pandang. Mereka betul-betul tidak enak karena Kyuhyun betul-betul serius dan senang akhirnya bisa komunikasi dengan Siwon.

"Kita semua akan menemani kau," kata Minho mewakili semuanya.

"Ha?"

Eunhyuk merangul pundak Kyuhyun. "Ayooo... kita temenin. Kau kan orangnya bisa mati berdiri kalau harus menghadapi orang banyak sendirian. Tapi tetap kau yang mengerjakannya. Kami temani saja, dukungan moril," katanya sambil menyeret Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Mereka memang sobat terbaik sedunia. "Tapi katanya ingin makan sup tulang sapi..."

"Sup tulang besok masih ada. Sapi didunia ini berkembang biak dengan cepat. Memproduksi tulang-tulang yang baru untuk dijadikan sup. Tapi kalau kau yang mati mendadak hari ini gara-gara grogi? Mau cari dimana lagi orang aneh seperti kau?" jawab Minho asal sambil ngikik geli.

.

Ternyata menyampaikan pengumuman tidak semengerikan yang Kyuhyun bayangkan. Fiuuhhh... dia tinggal menulis di papan pengumuman, lalu menjelaskan sedikit. Untungnya tidak ada yang banyak tanya. Yang ada dikelas cuma ngangguk-ngangguk lalu bisik-bisik atau membahas sendiri. Ada juga sih yang nanya-nanya standar. Rasanya Kyuhyun kayak baru habis menang perang akhirnya bisa ngomong didepan umum kayak gitu.

"Ternyata kau tidak sekodok dalam tempurung yang aku kira," ledek Minho.

"Kuper?" sambar Suho menyebalkan.

Kyuhyun mendelik. Sialan!

"Ternyata kau bisa juga bicara didepan umum. Bukan hanya berani nyerocos didepan kita-kita atau jadi jagoan dialam mimpi doang," kata Eunhyuk sadis.

Kyuhyun menatap mereka jengah. "Sialan kalian!"

"Sudah selesai, kan?" Minho mengelus perutnya tanda lapar. Tampaknya masih belum bisa melupakan sup tulangnya. Padahal dia sendiri yang bilang kalau tulang-tulang baru akan terus diproduksi. Huh, payah!

"Ehhh... belum!" sergah Kyuhyun panik. "Kelas terakhir belum. Kelasnya Heechul. Apa tidak usah saja, ya? Aku malas untuk masuk kelasnya."

Telunjuk Eunhyuk bergoyang-goyang didepan mata Kyuhyun. " _No... no... no..._ tidak boleh begitu. Kau harus ke semua kelas. Gawat kan, kalau ada satu kelas yang tidak tau? Lagian kenapa kau harus malas ke kelasnya Heechul? Cuek saja lagi..."

Kyuhyun menggigit-gigit bibirnya ragu. Rasanya gimanaaa gitu. Males aja. Dia sebel sama Heechul. Namja itu kan rivalnya. Perebut Siwon karena sudah selangkah lebih maju daripadanya. Males deeeehhh... "Kurasa tuh namja sudah pada tahu tentang info ini dari OSIS, dan pasti sudah diberitahunya ke teman sekelasnya. Jadi tak perlu." Ngeles Kyuhyun

"Ayooo..." Eunhyuk menyeret Kyuhyun lagi.

Akhirnya, dengan kepasrahan penuh Kyuhyun mengikuti Eunhyuk dkk menuju kelas Heechul. Biarpun kakinya beraaaat banget kayak dicantolin babi hutan.

Sial! Kok kelas Heechul rame gini?! Kyuhyun melirik jam dinding yang ada di kelas. Pantes aja. Jam istirahat sudah hampir selesai. Manusia-manusia kelaparannya pasti udah balik lagi dari kantin. Hhhh... sial! Sial! Perhitungan Kyuhyun salah. Harusnya justru kelas ini yang dia datangi pertama karena pasti sepi. Habis tadi kan niatnya dia, kalau bisa tidak usah ke kelas ini.

Kalau begini sih namanya bukan _save the best for last_ , tapi _save the worst for last!_ Huh! Kyuhyun jadi gemetaran sendiri. Di kelas-kelas sebelumnya dia bisa tenang karena cuma ada segelintir orang. Tidak nyaris penuh kayak gini. Ditambah lagi ini kelasnya Heechul. UGH!

 _Siiiingg!_ Kelas yang ribut langsung hening begitu sadar ada empat namja yang tengah pelongo berdiri di depan kelas. Eunhyuk menyikut Kyuhyun supaya ngomong. Karena sekarang semua mata lagi melotot ke arah mereka.

"Enggg... anuuuu..." dengan panik Kyuhyun celingukan mencari spidol untuk menulis di papan tulis.

 _Duk!_ Eunhyuk menyikut Kyuhyun lagi. "Jangan nuliis, sudah katakan sajaaa..." desis Eunhyuk.

 _WHAT?!_ Ngomong?! Udah gila kali Eunhyuk.

"Ayooo, katakan..." desis Eunhyuk.

"Engg... ehem... ehem... anuuu... ada peng... pengumuman... dari OSIS..." Kyuhyun bisa merasakan tatapan _ngenyek_ Heechul dari bangkunya. Matanya juga bisa menangkap Heechul yang bisik-bisik dengan teman segengnya lalu cekikikan.

"Anggota OSIS baru nih, Chullie?" celetuk salah satu teman Heechul sengaja kencang-kencang.

"Untuk... para... para peserta... lomba..."

"Ohhh... kirain anggota baru. Ini utusannya Siwon?" sambung teman Heechul yang lain. Kyuhyun makin grogi. Ternyata Heechul tahu! Namja cantik itu _ngeh_ jika Kyuhyun suka Siwon. Dan dia juga menganggap namja chubby itu rivalnya. Kalau tidak, kenapa dia ngebiarin teman-temannya berbuat kayak gini? Kyuhyun semakin lemas. Dia betul-betul tidak siap untuk ini.

"Sebentar lagi Siwon bisa kecantol dengan dia, Chullie. Gila, bekorban abisss..." sambung yang lainnya lagi.

Kyuhyun hampir menangis. Pandangannya mulai buram. Emangnya kalau ngomongin orang tidak bisa apa pelan dikit? Bukan omongan kayak gitu yang Kyuhyun pengen denger. Siapa juga yang mau diledek-ledek begitu? Tidak bisa apa bisik-bisik yang bikin orangnya ge-er, misalnya...

" _ **Sudah deh, Chullie, kau menyerah saja. Kau tidak akan bisa menyaingi pesona Kyuhyun ini. Dia itu namja yang manis dan lucu." Bisikan itu cukup kencang hingga Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depan kelas bisa dengar. Bisik-bisik teman segengnya Heechul.**_

 _ **Kyuhyun kelihatan "bersinar-sinar" dengan rambut ikal mengilapnya yang tergerak oleh angin. Belum lagi matanya yang bersinar indah dengan**_ **soft lens** _ **berwarna cokelat**_ **almond** _ **.**_

 _ **Ditambah... bibirnya yang pink alami. Kyuhyun betul-betul namja impian para namja satu sekolah. Dan kali ini, dia berdiri didepan kelas rivalnya untuk mengemban tugas dari Siwon yang dipercayakan padanya.**_

" _ **Selamat siang semua..." kata Kyuhyun pede. Pede adalah salah satu senjatanya untuk selalu tampak ok.**_

" _ **Sudah Chullie, kau menyerah saja pada Siwon. Dia udah pasti milih Kyuhyun." Bisikan keras dari salah satu teman Heechul lagi.**_

 _ **Hhh... padahal Kyuhyun ingin bersaing sehat. Jangan ada yang kalah sebelum berperang, pikir Kyuhyun. Tapi ya sudahlah... mungkin teman-teman Heechul juga udah bisa baca kalau Heechul dibanding Kyuhyun? Tidak ada apa-apanya.**_

 _Duk! Duk!_ Pinggul Kyuhyun kok sakit, ya? Rasanya kayak disundul-sundul pentungan satpam. Hah! Ternyata siku Eunhyuk. Saatnya kembali ke dunia nyata!

"Kenapa? Kau melamun lagi? Pengumumannya, Kyu, pengumumannya..." desis Eunhyuk membangunkan Kyuhyun.

"Cepat kau selesaikan dan kita pergi dari sini."

Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam. Heechul _and the gank_ kok tega mempermalukan dia kayak gini sih? Betul kata Eunhyuk, harus segera diselesaikan! "Ehem... pengumuman dari OSIS yang dititipkan ke saya, harap... harap... peserta lomba penulisan naskah menyerahkan pasfoto ukuran 3x4. Ditunggu selambat-lambatnya dua hari dari sekarang. Eh... em... diserahkan ke saya... Go... gomawo..."

"Waaahh, asistennya Siwon niihhh..." celetuk salah satu teman Heechul lagi. Kyuhyun betul-betul sakit hati dan marah melihat Heechul hanya senyam-senyum penuh arti.

"Thanks..." Kyuhyun dkk buru-buru keluar dari kelas itu.

"Gila si Siwon, siapa lagi tuh yang disuruh ngasih pengumuman... Asisten cabutan. WAHAHAHA!" Kalimat itu masih terdengar Kyuhyun sayup-sayup waktu dia berjalan ke pintu. Dia betul-betul pengin nangis!

"Kyu, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Minho khawatir.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Anniyo. Gwenchanayo. Justru kalau sikap Heechul seperti itu, Aku makin semangat untuk mengalahkan dia!" kata Kyuhyun dengan keceriaan dibuat-buat.

Kyuhyun bukan tipe orang yang bisa dipaksa cerita. Teman-temannya cuma diam menerima jawaban Kyuhyun yang mereka tahu pasti bohong.

.

.

.

Dengan hati tidak keruan Kyuhyun berjalan cepat. Dia betul-betul pengin cepat sampai ke bangku rahasianya di sudut taman. Dia pengen nangis sendirian. Tangis yang dia tahan-tahan sejak di kelas Heechul tadi. Bukannya dia tidak mau cerita pada para sahabatnya. Kejadian tadi betul-betul bikin dia malu! Bahkan pada sahabatnya sendiri. Mereka menyaksikan langsung dia dipermalukan. Tidak ada yang bisa Kyuhyun katakan buat ngeles. Kyuhyun tidak mau dianggap lemah sama mereka. Biar saja mereka tahu kelakuan Heechul tidak merobohkan perasaan Kyuhyun pada Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak mau menangis didepan mereka... dia perlu waktu sendirian...

Kibum.

Ada Kibum. Kyuhyun mengingat-ingat kata-kata Kibum waktu itu tentang "jadwal"-nya di sini. Dia lupa ini jadwalnya Kibum. Dan dia sudah terlalu dekat untuk berbalik dan kabur. Dan sudah terlalu tidak tahan untuk nahan nangis sampe rumah. Oow!

"Eh, Kyu..." Kibum kelihatan senang melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di dekat bangku "mereka".

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum aneh. Lalu duduk dan... "Huhuhuhu... huuu... hik hik hik..."

Kibum kebingungan. Ada apa nih? Waduh! Dia betul-betul tidak biasa sama namja yang datang tiba-tiba lalu menangis heboh kayak gini. Dia harus ngapain? Dengan tampang burung dodo idiot Kibum celingukan. Waduh! Waduh! Waduuuh! Jangan-jangan nanti orang-orang kira dia yang bikin Kyuhyun nangis karena habis disodomi. Upss! Lupa kalau lagi puasa.

"Huuuuu... hikhikhik..." Kyuhyun masih sesenggukan.

Ragu-ragu Kibum menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Anu... Kyu... apa pun masalah yang lagi kau hadapi... sabar, ya? Sabar..."

"HUUUUUHUUUUU... HIKHIKHIK... HUUUU..." Nah lho, nangisnya makin kenceng.

"Eng... Kyu, kalau kamu mau cerita, mungkin bisa sedikit lega... aku..."

Tangis Kyuhyun mereda. Matanya yang sembap menatap Kibum sayu. Ada sedikit ingus juga mengintip jijay dari lubang hidungnya. Ih! Hihihi... "Gomawo, Kibum-ssi," katanya disela-sela tangisnya yang tinggal sedikit.

Kibum mengangguk kalem. " _Anytime_."

Kyuhyun mengelap air mata dan ingus jijaynya dengan saputangan yang dia bawa. Rasanya lega setelah nangis meraung-raung ala singa mau beranak tadi. Kayaknya beban di hatinya rada-rada berkurang. _Banyak_ berkurang ding. Tapi masalah baru nih, dia mesti ngomong apa sama Kibum?

"Sudah lumayan lega?" tanya Kibum melihat Kyuhyun yang mulai tenang. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Syukurlah," kata Kibum pendek.

Hening.

Canggung.

Bingung. Ngomong apa lagi ya?

"Mau aku belikan minum? Katanya... kalau habis menangis seperti tadi biasanya suka jadi haus... mau?" Kibum berbasa-basi lagi.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Anniyo. Gomawo."

"Oke."

Diam lagi.

Hening horor.

"Bum../Nat..." Kibum dan Kyuhyun bicara berbarengan. Lalu sama-sama terdiam.

"Kau duluan saja," kata Kibum.

"Kau saja. Kenapa, Bum?"

Kibum menggeleng. "Kau saja. Kau kan habis menangis tadi."

Kyuhyun mendelik. "Memangnya kalau habis menangis kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun geli.

"Ya itu, hitung-hitung hiburan. Dikasih duluan. Hehehe..." kata Kibum.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Lucu juga si Kibum ini. Memangnya lagi antre tiket bioskop? Pake disuruh duluan segala. "Aku ingin cerita..." kata Kyuhyun pelan.

Ekspresi Kibum berubah serius. "Tentang apa yang membuatmu menangis seperti tadi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemas. Lalu mengalirlah cerita demi cerita dari mulut Kyuhyun. Semuanya... bagaimana Kyuhyun dimata teman-teman sekolahnya, siapa sahabat-sahabatnya, siapa Siwon, Heechul, hobi mengkhayalnya... semua! Sampai soal lomba naskah buat film indie yang membuatnya nangis gila-gilaan kayak tadi. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun bisa-bisanya membeberkan semua tentang dirinya pada Kibum yang baru dia kenal.

Cerita itu mengalir begitu saja demi melihat wajah Kibum yang tenang mendengarkan semua cerita Kyuhyun dengan serius dan simpatik. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin pengen cerita. Semakin pengen curhat sama cowok satu ini.

"Eng... aku bicara terlalu banyak, ya?" akhirnya Kyuhyun sadar. Dari tadi Kibum tidak mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun. Jangan-jangan dia udah mati bosen? Atau udah jadi mayat duduk karena tanpa sadar Kyuhyun bercerita sekitar tiga kali Lebaran tiga kali puasa, malah sampe Bang Toyib pulang?

Ah! Kibum masih hidup. Buktinya dia menggeleng sambil senyum. Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya. Masih hari yang sama.

"Tidak. Tidak kok. Aku senang kau mau cerita sama aku." Suara Kibum terdengar sejuk dan menenangkan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Gomawo, Kibum-ssi. Aku saja heran kenapa aku sampai bicara panjang lebar seperti itu ke kau. Padahal kita baru kenal."

Kibum melipat tangannya didada lalu bersandar. "Bukannya tadi kau bilang karena kau tidak mau teman-temanmu tau soal perasaanmu? Supaya mereka melihatmu tetap tegar dan tidak masalah dengan perlakuannya si Heechul itu?" Rupanya Kibum betul-betul mendengarkan cerita Kyuhyun.

Seneng deh. Hari ini Kibum Kyuhyun angkat secara resmi jadi temannya.

"Iya. Aku bener-bener malu diperlakukan seperti itu. Sampai aku tadi... eng... sempat..."

Alis Kibum berkerut. "Sempat apa?"

"Sempat mengkhayal didepan kelas kalau aku lebih segala-galanya daripada Heechul."

"Bagus dong. Itu namanya pikiran positif," komentar Kibum.

"Positif dan mustahil," desah Kyuhyun berat.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun heran. "Kenapa tidak mungkin? Memangnya yang namanya Heechul itu lebih manis daripada kau?"

Pipi Kyuhyun memerah. "Kau bisa juga ya berbohong untuk menghiburku. Memangnya aku tidak punya kaca apa di rumah? Sayang saja tak bisa bicara seperti yang dipunya emak tirinya Putri Salju."

Kibum cekikikan. "Kalau punya kaca seperti itu aku tidak mau. Menakutkan. Seperti melihara hantu. Tapi aku tidak bohong. Sebagai teman, aku jujur kok. Tidak ada alasan untuk bilang kau tidak manis. Lagian, sekalipun si Heechul ini lebih cantik, pada umumnya.. namja itu suka namja lain ataupun yeoja bukan karena cantik atau tidak cantik saja," ujar Kibum serius.

Kyuhyun tersenyum malu. Baru kali ini ada yang bilang dia manis. Tidak ada nada menggoda atau jail dalam suara Kibum. Tidak ada tatapan bohong dimata Kibum. Dia betul-betul tulus muji Kyuhyun. "Gomawo."

"Terima kasih soal? Soal bilang kamu manis, atau karena aku udah membocorkan rahasia para namja?"

"Dua-duanya. Tiga ding. Karena kau sudah mendengarkan ceritaku."

Kibum mengacungkan jempolnya. "Tapi, Maaf ya Kyu, bukannya kalau emang mereka sahabat kau, harusnya mereka bisa mengerti kondisimu? Harusnya kau lebih nyaman cerita ke mereka daripada ke... aku, kan?"

"Bukannya aku tidak nyaman cerita ke mereka. Aku hanya cerita sama mereka. Secara mereka sahabat-sahabat aku yang paling top seperti teletubies. Tapi... aku tidak siap saja kalau tiap hari harus ketemu mereka sementara mereka tau bagaimana perasaanku. Tidak enak saja... bagaimana ya menjelaskannya..."

"Bukannya malah bagus kalau mereka tau persis perasaanmu?"

Kyuhyun memuntir-muntir tali tasnya. "Ya memang... tapi kondisiku beda dengan yang lain, Kibum-ssi. Mereka bisa bahas itu setiap hari. Terus bisa kasih masukan-masukan yang bertubi-tubi dan tidak kenal waktu... Aku... aku tidak mau saja masalah ini jadi topik bersama. Apalagi ditambah alasan mereka buat bikin aku... berhenti untuk suka Siwon," ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

Huh! Kenapa dia jadi terbuka lebar-lebar gini sama Kibum? Ini sih udah kategori curhat mendalam nih.

"Mau jeruk?" tiba-tiba Kibum menyodorkan sebutir jeruk. Ternyata ucapannya soal bawa buah kemana-mana waktu itu tidak bohong.

Kyuhyun menatap jeruk yang disodorkan Kibum. "Tidak, terima kasih. Kau saja yang makan, kan kau yang lagi menjalani prinsip hidup sehat dan sudah terbiasa makan buah setiap hari."

Mata Kibum membulat lucu. "Aku bawa dua kok. Tadi kan ada teman yang titip, eh, dia tidak datang. Aku kan tidak segembul itu makan dua jeruk sendirian."

Haaa... kayaknya Kyuhyun pernah denger deh kata-kata itu. "Kau memplagiat perkataanku! Waktu itu aku benar-benar beli untuk temanku! Jangan mengolokku Kibum-ssi." Muka Kyuhyun mendadak merah padam. Kibum betul-betul ahli bikin dia terkaget-kaget dan malu dengan muka merah padam.

"Hehehe, tidak kok. Jeruk ini aku sengsaja bawa dua. Untukmu, siapa tau kau datang. Sekalian balasan untuk jjangmyun waktu itu."

"Terima kasih banyak."

Mungkin Kyuhyun juga harus mengikuti kebiasaan Kibum makan buah. Kalau cuma minum jus kotakan kan gizinya beda.

"Terus rencanamu apa? Balas dendam? Hehe..." Kibum cekikikan aneh sambil makan jeruk.

"Memangnya aku sadako yang lagi kesasar apa, pakai balas dendam segala? Ya tidak lah. Aku akan melawan. Aku anggap kelakuan Heechul dan teman-temannya kemarin sebagai tantangan terbuka. Aku layanin. Dia jual aku beli."

"Bisa ditawar tidak?" goda Kibum geli.

Kyuhyun melotot galak.

"Iya, iya, maaf... dengan cara apa rencananya?" selidik Kibum.

Kyuhyun mengatupkan mulut sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuk ke hidungnya. "Dengan cara setengah mati agar naskahku menang dalam lomba naskah itu. Dari situ jalanku akan terbuka lebar."

"Oke, aku akan membantumu," ujar Kibum mantap.

"Ha?"

Kali ini Kibum mengangguk semantap kata-katanya tadi. "Iya, aku akan membantumu agar naskah yang tengah kau tangani bisa menang."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Bantu aku bagaimana?"

"Ya apa saja. Karena sudah jadi orang yang kau curhatin, aku merasa bertanggung jawab lho atas nasibmu. Jadi, bagaimanapun caranya, aku siap bantu. Misalnya dalam proses nulis. Aku juga suka berkhayal, berimajinasi, mungkin aku bisa memberi usulan-usulan. Atau... bisa juga aku dimintakan pendapat-pendapat. Apa saja deh, pokoknya aku akan membantumu," cerocos Kibum semangat.

Rasanya Kyuhyun tidak salah tadi mengangkat secara resmi Kibum sebagai teman. Namja ini benar-benar baik. "Oke. Jadi sekarang kau resmi jadi asistenku, ya?"

Kibum mengangguk. Lalu dia sibuk menulis sesuatu di kertas lecek yang dia ambil dari dalam tasnya. "Nih."

"Ige mwoya? Nomor togel?"

"Ya bukan lah. Nomor teleponku. Kan statusku adalah asisten. Kau bisa telepon aku kapan saja."

Kyuhyun cekikikan. "Bilang saja kau ingin meminta nomor teleponku. Ya, kan?"

"Anniyo. Ini profesional saja... kau yang perlu tau nomer teleponku," sahut Kibum sok asyik.

Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Kibum gemas. "Yeeee... kalau aku menelponmu kan nanti otomatis kau jadi tau nomor teleponku. Trik basi... ketinggalan zaman, kayak zaman menghidupkan api pakai egesek-gesekin batuuuu..."

Kibum pasang tampang tolol. "Oh iya ya. Hehehe... ya sudah, kau menelpon dari telepon umum saja."

Kyuhyun mendelik. "Heh? Pede sekali kau, kalau aku akan menelponmu ,,,,, Hingga harus ke telpon umum segala.

"Hahahahaha..."

Hari ini Kyuhyun betul-betul senang bertemu Kibum. Namja itu berhasil menghibur Kyuhyun dan bikin Kyuhyun lega. Kyuhyun bersyukur dikasih teman baru sebaik Kibum.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Enggg..iiieeeeng... Ciee.. yang udah tukeran no hape. Hubungan bakal lebih yahut nih kedepannya. Bingung mo cerita apa..

Tapi tetap tinggalkan jejak ne ehhhee...


	6. Chapter 6

©Sparkyu Amore©

 **IMAJIKYU**

 **.**

 **Main Pair : KibumxKyuhyun (KiHyun),  
Eunhyuk, Minho, Suho**

 **Disclaimer :** Typos, Ooc, BL, Hurt, Remake!  
Ini FF sengaja Amoree remake dari novel Mba Mia dengan judul 'Imajinatta' dengan pair yang memang dah amoree ganti. Dengan gaya bahasa yang ringan tentunya...  
Sembari menunggu ilham buat ff yang lain

Happy Reading^^

"UGHH... ughh..."

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti didepan kamar Hankyung. Ada Hankyung? _Tok tok tok..._ "Hyung?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya terdengar suara erangan-erangan tadi. _Tok tok tok_... "Hyung... aku masuk, ya?" pelan-pelan Kyuhyun menekan handel pintu.

 _Ceklek_... tak dikunci.

Kamar Hankyung gelap dan lembap. Biarpun akhir-akhir ini Hankyung jadi sering ada di rumah, kamarnya tetap aja berantakan seperti tidak ada penghuninya. Di pojok ranjang, Hankyung meringkuk sambil berselimut. Kyuhyun menyalakan lampu kamar sampai dia bisa melihat Kakaknya yang sepertinya lagi-lagi sakit. Matanya sembap, hidungnya meler, pokoknya keadaannya super parah.

"Kau sakit lagi, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir sambil menyentuh dahi hyungnya. Panas.

Hankyung tidak menjawab, hanya mengerang sambil menggigil.

"Aku ambilkan obat ya, Hyung?" ujar Kyuhyun panik. Kok bisa orang terserang flu parah gini seminggu sampai dua kali? Setau Kyuhyun hyungnya ini dulu tidak penyakitan. Apa gara-gara lama hidup diluar, ya? Makanan tidak keurus, kurang istirahat... mungkin aja, kan? "Eh, kau sudah makan belum hyung?"

Hankyung menggeleng.

"Ya sudah, aku buatkan bubur, ya? Minum obatnya habis makan saja."

"Tak... usssah Kyu... akku... tidak lapparrr..."

Kyuhyun melotot. Bandel banget! Udah kondisinya begini masih bawel tidak mau makan?! Ck ck ck! Kyuhyun menaruh tas sekolahnya diatas meja belajar Hankyung. "Hyung tunggu dulu ne. aku buatkan bubur sebentar." Hari ini kedua orang tuanya tak ada, Ibu tidak mungkin ada waktu untuk pulang dan memasak, jadi Kyuhyun-lah satu-satunya harapan Hankyung.

.

.

"Kangen ya sama diare?"

HA? Apaan coba maksud Suho, pertanyaannya tak jelas.

Telunjuk Suho menunjuk-nunjuk mangkuk bubur ayam Kyuhyun. "Tuh... tuh... kau tidak tau apa, harga cabai sudah melambung dan harga bawang bombay membayangi para pedagang?" katanya lagi makin tidak jelas. Tapi Kyuhyun refleks menatap mangkuknya yang ditunjuk-tunjuk Suho.

"OMO! Bisa mencret nih!" pekik Kyuhyun melihat permukaan bubur yang tadinya indah dengan daging bumbu, kacang kedele, dan ditambah pemanis daun bawang sekarang tampak mengerikan. Baru diliat aja udah bikin mules saking penuh genangan sambal.

"Memangnya tadi aku bilang apa? Sudah kukatakan kan?" gumam Suho seperti biasa... menyebalkan!

Secepat kilat Kyuhyun menyendok sambal yang menggenang di mangkuknya. Kalo dia nekat makan bubur itu tanpa membuang kelebihan sambalnya, sama saja namanya bunuh diri dengan cara paling bodoh yang bisa dilakukan umat manusia. Penyakit komplikasi! Mati kepedesan?! Dan juga mencret-mencret! Hahahaha...

Eunhyuk menyeruput teh botolnya sampai habis lalu menatap Kyuhyun serius. "Kau kenapa, Kyu? Dari tadi pagi pelajaran pertama, sikapmu sangat aneh. Sekarang lagi makan bubur paling enak di sekolah.. kau juga aneh. Gara-gara Heechul?" tembak Eunhyuk sok tau.

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat. "Anniyo. Bukan itu."

"Terus kenapa?" Minho ikut penasaran.

"Aku sedang mengkhawatirkan hyungku," keluh Kyuhyun berat. "Tadi pagi dia ada di rumah. Waktu aku masuk ke kamarnya, dia sakit lagi seperti waktu itu. Dan lebih parah..."

"Kau sudah memberi tahu ibumu?" tanya Suho prihatin.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Tadi pagi eomma sudah pergi, appa apalagi. Sudah berangkat ke tokonya pagi-pagi. Yang buat aku tambah khawatir, hari ini hyung hanya tinggal sendiri dirumah."

"Kau sudah memberinya obat?" Minho kelihatan cemas sekali. Secara dia dulu pernah suka pada hyungnya.

"Ya aku memberinya. Aku sempat membuatkan dia bubur dulu tadi. Makanya aku telat ke sekolah. Tapi sepertinya buburnya juga tidak cocok untuk perutnya. Waktu aku keluar pintu, sepertinya hyung ke kamar mandi, muntah-muntah. Aku jadi tidak tenang memikirkannya."

Eunhyuk, Suho, dan Minho saling pandang.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau pulang saja, Kyu? Kasihan kan kalau hyungmu ditinggal sendiri?," saran Eunhyuk. Dia kan juga pernah kena flu berat. Aduh! Dunia rasanya jadi _roller coaster_ raksasa. Muter semua. Bawaannya jadi marah-marah melulu gara-gara pusing. Dan yang pasti tidak bisa ngerjain apa pun sendirian. Kebayang kan gimana Hankyung? Pasti tak berdaya banget sekarang.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Ujian bahasa Inggris nanti bagaimana?"

Yang lain diam. Iya juga ya. Guru bahasa Inggris mereka kan resenya minta ampun. Murid-muridnya sampe berprinsip, biarpun lagi sakit gigi, bisul dipantat, habis digigit anjing, kena cacar air, apa pun deh, tetap mereka harus ikut ulangan. Soalnya kalo sampai ikut ulangan susulan... ck ck ck... udah tingkat kesulitan soalnya dobel kuadrat, Guru yang bersangkutan nongkrongin kita terus, lagi. Duduk aja gitu melototin setiap huruf yang kita tulis. Plus melototin mata kita, mengawasi kalau-kalau kita jelalatan minta kode sama teman-teman yang sudah ulangan duluan. Padahal soalnya kan sudah beda... gimana caranya minta kode, coba?!

"Temani aku ne..." Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu. "Ini formulir sama fotonya sudah semua. Aku mau menyerahkannya ke Siwon."

"Di ruang OSIS?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya sudah," jawab teman-temannya kompak.

Ruang OSIS kelihatan ramai. Dari jauh Kyuhyun mulai celingukan mencari sosok Siwon. Anak-anak OSIS memang hobi banget ngumpul-ngumpul di ruang OSIS setiap ada waktu. OSIS itu sudah seperti geng tersendiri yang bisa dibilang eksklusif di sekolah. Yah, yang paling eksklusif sih tetap gengnya anak-anak kelas akhir yang namanya Hiper Star. Bayangkan sodara-sodara, sudah bukan super lagi tapi HIPER. Isinya semua anak-anak gaul berdompet tebal, anggota klub-klub bergengsi di luar sekolah. Ekskul yang mereka ikuti untuk sekadar basa-basi hanya klub bahasa Inggris.

Nah, itu dia Siwon! ...dan Heechul. Kenapa sih tuh namja agresifnya tidak ketulungan? Nempeeel terus kayak tompel. Huh! "Eng... Won...!"

Siwon yang asyik ketawa-ketiwi sama Heechul dan beberapa anggota OSIS lainnya menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. "Eh, Jae... eh, Kim..."

Heechul menyikut Siwon sambil membisikkan sesuatu.

"Oh iya, Kyuhyun!" Tega banget dia lupa nama Kyuhyun. Baru bener manggil Kyuhyun sesudah dibisikin Heechul. "Sini, masuk saja. Kau mau mengantarkan _form_ , ya?"

Dan ingin bertemu kau, sambung Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun melangkah masuk ke ruang OSIS dengan canggung. Perasaan kok semua orang melihat kearahnya ya? "Engg... ini _form_ -nya. Sudah lengkap semua." Kyuhyun menyodorkan tumpukan _form_ yang sudah ditempeli foto, pada Siwon. Diam-diam Kyuhyun melirik Heechul, ingin tau reaksi namja kecentilan itu. Dia hanya mesem-mesem genit sambil sesekali ngaca. Sengaja!

"Gomawo, Kyuhyun-ssi. Untung saja ada kau yang mau membantuku. Kalau tidak, aku pasti sudah kerepotan." Siwon mengecek lembaran-lembaran formulir ditangannya. "Oke, lengkap. Punya kau sudah, kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tadi katanya lengkap. Kok punya Kyuhyun ada atau tidak dia nggak _ngeh_? Ya memang tidak mungkin juga sih dia liat semua tampang di foto satu-satu.

"Ternyata punya asisten cabutan berguna juga ya, Wonnie..." ujar Heechul manja.

Siwon tersenyum tipis. Kelihatan tidak enak sama Kyuhyun dkk. "Oke, gomawo ya... Jangan lupa untuk mengumpulkan naskahnya tepat waktu, oke?"

Begitu doang? Tak ada ajakkan buat minum di kantin kek, minta nomor HP kek. Kyuhyun mematung. Harusnya ada adegan apa kek yang bikin hati berbunga-bunga...

 _ **Siwon mengedipkan sebelah mata penuh arti. Mungkin dia takut Heechul ngamuk kalo dia bermanis-manis sama Kyuhyun. Heechul kan sudah divonis gangguan jiwa sama dokter. Tuh buktinya dia pake sedikit blush on, lipstik yang warnanya menor, parfum yang baunya... seperti kentut! Hiiii... Masa namja kayak gituan tingkahnya. Siwon pasti nyaris pingsan dan ketakutan. Manusia mana sih yang tidak ketakutan ditempelin orang gila?!**_

" _ **Aku tunggu kamu di depan kantin ya..." ujar Siwon tanpa suara. Kyuhyun mengangguk manis. Sementara si Heechul gila menatapnya galak.**_

"Halo...?"

"HA?" saking kagetnya Kyuhyun telat ngontrol volume suara. Uh, malu-maluin banget.

"Masih ada perlu?" tanya Siwon melihat Kyuhyun masih mematung di situ.

UGH! Malu! Malu! "Engg... anniyo... ya sudah... aku..."

"Oke. Sekali lagi, gomawo ne Kyu," ujar Siwon manis.

Lalu sayup-sayup terdengar rajukan Heechul. "Kenapa sih harus sok manis ke dia?"

"Loh, dia kan sudah membantuku..."

Ada perasaan lega di dada Kyuhyun karena Siwon ternyata masih belain dia.

.

.

.

"Kau saja! Masa hanya mengantar anak ke rumah sakit sebentar saja tidak bisa?! Mwo? Aku? Aku kan juga lagi ada urusan. Lagian masa naik angkutan umum sih? Kau ini bagaimana! Pulang sebentar saja, yeobo..."

Kyuhyun terdiam melihat eomma yang berdebat dengan Ayahnya lewat telepon. Mereka ribut gara-gara saling lempar siapa yang harus mengantar Hankyung ke rumah sakit. Sempat-sempatnya. Udah jarang ngomong, sekalinya ngomong panjang, ribut. Eomma juga. Masa hanya menemani sebentar ke RS tidak mau? Ayah kan lagi di toko.

"Biar aku saja," usul Kyuhyun memotong perdebatan orang tuanya.

Ibu memandang Kyuhyun. "Naik apa?"

"Taksi. Aku minta ongkosnya saja. Biar aku yang menemani hyung ke rumah sakit."

Eomma berbicara sebentar dengan Appa lalu menutup telepon. "Kau yakin, Kyu? Dari tadi eomma juga sebenarnya mau menemani hyungmu itu. Tapi dia susah sekali dibujuk, karena itu, eomma menyuruh appamu pulang."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya sudah, akan ku coba untuk membujuk hyung."

Eomma mengangkat bahu. Kyuhyun menuju kamar kakaknya. Hankyung masih meringkuk di pojokan ranjang sambil menggigil.

"Hyung... kita ke rumah sakit, ne?"

.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun, kok mau aja ngikutin kemauan kakaknya yang aneh dan jelas-jelas lagi sakit. Bukannya ke RS, mereka sekarang malah ada di rumah salah satu sahabat Hankyung di distrik Yeouido. Namanya Hyesung. Orangnya baik dan ramah, tinggal bertiga dengan hyung dan dongsaengnya karena orangtua mereka ada di Taiwan.

Saking dekatnya, sepertinya Hankyung hyung memang sudah sering menginap disini.

"Hyesung hyung, bagaimana ya? Aku inginnya membawa hyung ke rumah sakit saja," keluh Kyuhyun waktu disuruh Hankyung untuk mengambil air putih sementara Hankyung tergeletak di kamar Hyesung.

Hyesung tersenyum kecut. "Tiap kali dia begini, juga aku maunya bawa dia ke rumah sakit. Tapi dia tidak mau."

"Hyung sering sakit seperti ini?"

Muka Hyesung mendadak aneh. "Eh, iya, hyungmu sering sakit seperti ini, Kyu. Tapi tidak pernah mau diajak ke dokter. Sebentar juga sembuh. Seperti itu katanya. Kalau aku paksa, dia akan marah-marah. Aku tidak berani kalau dia sudah marah."

Kyuhyun diam.

"Ya sudah, kau kasih dulu minumnya. Biasanya kalau habis banyak minum, keadaannya akan sedikit membaik." Hyesung menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun betul-betul merasa bego kenapa dia mau ajaaaa diajak ke sini bukannya terus ke rumah sakit. Tapi hyungnya tadi betul-betul meyakinkan dan minta tolong Kyuhyun untuk tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit. "Ini hyung..."

Dengan susah payah Hankyung berusaha minum. Sepertinya buat gerak aja dia susah. Kyuhyun betul-betul tidak tega kalo seperti ini.

"Gomawo Kyu..." suara Hankyung serak dan nakutin.

Kyuhyun duduk di samping Hankyung. "Hyung, kita kerumah sakit saja ne? Nanti aku bilang apa kalau pulang ke rumah, keadaan hyung masih seperti ini? Kita kan tadi pamitnya untuk ke rumah sakit. Keadaanmu semakin parah hyung..."

Belum selesai kalimat Kyuhyun, Hankyung menggeleng. Kyuhyun diam.

"Bukannya hyung tidak mau ke rumah sakit, Kyu,... uhuk... uhukk... tidak perlu.. keadaan hyung akan membaik sebentar lagi."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut. Hyesung terdiam dibalik pintu. Seandainya saja dia bisa bantu Kyuhyun bujuk Hankyung...

.

.

.

Bisa dibilang Kyuhyun setengah lega waktu pulang ke rumah, kalau kedua orang tuanya tidak ada. Jadi dia tidak perlu melempar berbagai alasan soal Hankyung. Setengahnya lagi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak lega, karena bisa aja terjadi apa-apa sama kakaknya gara-gara hari ini mereka tidak ke rumah sakit dan malah numpang minum air putih di rumah Hyesung. Betul-betul buah simalakama.

Kyuhyun memandangi kertas lecek bertuliskan nomor telepon Kibum. Cara yang lucu buat minta nomor telepon orang lain, pikir Kyuhyun ge-er.

Telepon tidak, ya?

Eng...

Tidak deh. Buat apa juga. Sepertinya tidak ada bahan obrolan. Kyuhyun menarik selimutnya dan tidur.

.

.

"PENGGARIS!" teriak Minho seperti dokter minta pisau bedah. Dengan sigap Suho menyerahkan penggaris ke tangan Minho.

 _Set set set!_ Dengan cekatan Minho menggambar garis-garis di kertas. Sore ini mereka kumpul di rumah Minho untuk membuat tugas kelompok bahasa Inggris. Bikin mading! Hahahaha! Setelah mengumpulkan berita-berita, gosip, dan tips-tips berbahasa Inggris dari majalah bekas, sekarang waktunya buat ditempel dan dihias. Kalo soal kreativitas, memang Minho jagonya.

Rumah Minho yang besaaar banget... sukses dibikin berantakan dengan berbagai macam bahan dan sampah tugas mereka. Gunting, potongan majalah, lem, cat air, sampe kupu-kupu kering buat hiasan yang bikin Suho histeris karena dia antiserangga. Tidak peduli kupu-kupu itu lucu, selama masih termasuk bangsa serangga, dia bakal mati kalo berani mendekati Suho hidup-hidup.

Tidak tau udah berapa capung di halaman belakang sekolah yang mati mengenaskan digebuk buku setebal lemari yang selalu dibawa Suho. _BUK!_ Sekali tampar langsung tewas!

"Kyu.., Kita bertiga ingin ketemu si Kibum itu," kata Eunhyuk yang lagi asyik membolak-balik majalah di atas sofa tiba-tiba.

"Untuk apa?"

Eunhyuk mengangkat bahu. "Kita bertiga penasaran sekali dengan dia. Selama ini kan kita hanya mendengar ceritanya saja. Katanya kau waktu itu ketemu lagi sama dia ditaman? Berarti kau sudah resmi berteman dengan dia kan?" repet Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahu. "Ya seperti itulah."

Minho berhenti menggaris. "Iya, kenali Kibum itu ke kita bertiga. Tampaknya, kau sering bertemu dia. Memangnya dia segitu tidak ada kerjaannya ya ke Taman Lansia terus? Sampai-sampai memberi tahumu jadwalnya segala."

Ups! Kyuhyun betul-betul bodoh waktu itu cerita soal "jadwal" Kibum. Sekarang mereka tau semua deh. Huh!

"Ya tidak sengaja saja aku bertemu dengannya. Lagian jadwal seperti itu kan bisa saja dia mengada-ada." Refleks Kyuhyun berusaha menghalang-halangi teman-temannya. Ya habis gimana dong? Dia kan sudah bohong mengenai Taman Lansia karena sebetulnya mereka tidak ketemu di situ. Terus, kalo dia harus ngajak mereka ke taman sebenarnya, kebongkar dong tempat "persembunyian" Kyuhyun selama ini. Lagi-lagi simalakama.

Tiba-tiba Suho menatap Kyuhyun dengan muka serius. "Kibum itu betul-betul ada, kan?"

Kyuhyun melotot. "Maksudnya?"

"Yahhh... berdasarkan kebiasaan kau yang suka melamun aneh-aneh, mungkin saja kan dia semacam teman khayalan?" tebak Suho yakin.

"Enak saja! Aku memang suka berkhayal, tapi bukan berarti aku hidup sama tokoh-tokoh khayalan. Yang aku khayalkan hanya skenario kejadiannya saja. Aku tidak segila itu, babo," protes Kyuhyun sebal. Memang teman-temannya pikir dia sampe separah itu ya, sampe punya teman khayalan segala? Lagian Kibum memang ada kok. Hanya Kyuhyun tidak mungkin aja bawa mereka ke taman itu. Titik.

"Kupu-kupu!" pinta Minho.

"IHHH!" pekik Suho.

"KUPU-KUPU!—Palliya, lemnya keburu kering paboo!"

Suho bergidik ngeri. "Ya kau ambil saja sendiri! Shireo!"

"OH MY DOG! Jauh, babo! kau kan lebih dekat. Pakai kertas..pakai kertas!"

Suho menggeleng. "Shireo! Kau saja Kyu.. kau kan tau aku phobia dengan spesies menjijikkan itu"

Kyuhyun membuka telapak tangannya lebar-lebar. "Ya mana bisa, tanganku penuh dengan leeeem.."

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau! Eunhyuk saja yang mengambilkan!" pekik Suho.

Dengan malas-malasan Eunhyuk bangun dari sofa dan memungut kupu-kupu kering itu. "Ngeeengg... lewat depan muka Suho aaaahhhh..."

"AWAS KALAU KAU BERANI! Mau mati dua kali?!" Suho mengacungkan buku maut pembunuh capung-capung halaman belakang sekolah.

Eunhyuk ngakak puas. "Dasar penakut."

"Bagaimana Kyu? Kapan waktu yang pas untuk kita bertemu dengannya" kata Minho sambil sibuk mencari posisi yang pas buat si kupu-kupu kering.

Kyuhyun melirik sambil sibuk membenarkan kacamatanya. "Apanya?"

"Kibum. Penasaran dengan orangnya. Sepertinya dari cerita-cerita kau.. dia orangnya baik."

Kyuhyun diam. Bagaimana ini? "Sepertinya kalau aku bertemu dia lagi aku harus bicarakan dulu dengannya," ujar Kyuhyun pelan. "mungkin saja dia keberatan."

Eunhyuk, Suho, dan Minho saling pandang.

"Benar dia bukan hanya khayalan kau?" Eunhyuk memegang bahu Kyuhyun dan menatapnya lurus-lurus.

 _Pow!_ Segumpal potongan kertas nemplok di muka Eunhyuk. "Khayalan dari Hongkong?! Dia itu nyata!Manusia seperti kita! Sudah! Bahas yang lain saja. Nanti aku bicarakan dulu sama dia. Dan memberi peringatan padanya, jika aku mempunyai teman bernama Minho, tak bisa melihat namja tampan, dan bawaannya langsung mesum."

"Kenapa aku?" protes Minho.

.

.

Bagaimana ini? Jika dia tidak mengenalkan Kibum pada teman-temannya, bisa-bisa Kyuhyun disangka bohong dan betul-betul punya teman khayalan. Apalagi dia sudah telanjur bilang soal "jadwal" Kibum hari Selasa, Kamis, Sabtu, Minggu itu. Kecuali dia bisa mengajak Kibum ke tempat lain dan mewanti-wanti Kibum DILARANG membongkar lokasi tempat rahasia mereka itu.

Ugh! Semua bus penuh, lagi. Coba ada kendaraan lain yang lebih seru ya, selain taksi, kereta ekspress dan bus kota.

Tak tuk tak tuk...

 _Suara derap kaki kuda dan putaran roda mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun. Wah, kereta kuda yang mewah banget._

 _Kyuhyun meremas baju upik abunya yang dekil. Pasti orang-orang di dalam kereta itu bajunya mewah-mewah._

Tak... tuk... tak... tuk... _kereta itu semakin pelan, pelan, dan berhenti di depan Kyuhyun._

 _Permaisuri yang cantik banget turun dari kereta mewah itu. Sambil tersenyum penuh wibawa dia berkata pada Kyuhyun..._

" _Wartel... wartel..."_

Ha? Wartel?

Kyuhyun bangun dari lamunannya. Kok berantakan gitu sih khayalan hari ini? Apa urusannya permaisuri cantik dari zaman kerajaan promosiin wartel?! Ck... ck... AH!

Pasti alam bawah sadar Kyuhyun tuh yang mengingatkan dia harus ke telepon umum. Iya, wartel alias telepon umum!

Kyuhyun berlari menyeberang jalan menuju telepon umum diatas trotoar.

Tangannya sibuk menekan angka-angka. Nada tunggu... semoga tidak salah sambung nih.

"Halo?" suara di seberang sana kedengaran lemas dan agak-agak serak. Jangan-jangan betulan salah sambung.

"Yeoboseyoo?"

Kyuhyun memuntir-muntir kabel telepon. "Eh, halo, ini nomor teleponnya..."

"Kyuhyun, ya?" sergah suara diseberang cepat.

Kyuhyun melongo. "Kibum? Kau bisa tau aku?"

Kibum hanya terkekeh dengan suara bangun tidurnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" ulang Kyuhyun.

"Aku tau jika itu kau. Aku kan peramal," jawab Kibum asal.

"Serius, Kibum-ah. Kok kau bisa tau ini aku?"

Kibum terbatuk-batuk. "Uhuk... uhuk... ya iya tau lah, kau itu orang pertama yang aku kasih tau nomor handphone baruku ini."

Ohhh... pikir Kyuhyun lega. Kirain dia bisa ngelacak Kyuhyun. Atau tanpa sadar kulit Kyuhyun ditempelin alat mata-mata. Kyuhyun udah siap-siap menerima kenyataan sih kalo memang Kibum agen FBI atau betul-betul Power Ranger. "Kau lagi di rumah?"

Hening.

"Kibum-ah?"

"Eh... ya?"

"Kau lagi di rumah?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ehm... ya... begitulah. Ada apa, Kyu? Eh, jangan bilang kau sekarang di telpon umum."

TUH, KAN! dia memang Power Ranger! "Kok kau tau?"

"Hahahahaha! Jadi sekarang kau memang di telepon umum, ya?" Saking gelinya Kibum ketawa sampe batuk-batuk heboh. "Hahahaha... OHOK... Hahaha... HOK... OHOK...!"

"Kibum-ah, aku serius, kenapa kau bisa tau?"

"Hihihihi..."

"KIBUM!"

"Iya, iya... aku hanya menebak. Tapi.. kau sungguhan berada ditelpon umum kan?"

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. "Kalau aku katakan kenapa kau bisa tau, ya artinya iya lah!" sungut Kyuhyun. "Ayo, Kibum-ah, jawab aku.., kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

" _Lucky guess_. Aku hanya bercanda saja. Kan waktu itu aku menyuruhmu menelponku dari telpon umum."

Oke. Masuk akal.

"Dan aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar menelpon dari telpon um...HAHAHA... mum."

Kyuhyun manyun diam. Menunggu Kibum selesai ngakak.

"Kyu?"

"Ne? Sudah puas?" jawab Kyuhyun jutek.

"Mian... Mian... ada apa kau menelponku? Ada tugas?"

Alis Kyuhyun berkerut lucu. "Tugas?"

"Loh, aku kan asistenmu. Iya, kan? Apa aku sudah dipecat?" kata Kibum kocak.

"Ya tidak lah. Ini bukan soal pekerjaan."

"Lalu?"

Kyuhyun menceritakan soal teman-temannya pada Kibum. Sepertinya Kibum serius mendengarkan, karena dia tidak menyela satu patah kata pun omongan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun suka jika perkataannya didengarkan seperti ini.

"Bagaimana?"

"Besok kau mau ke taman?" tanya Kibum serius.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kita diskusi disana saja, ya? Boleh tidak? Pertama, hari ini aku lagi tidak enak badan. Tidak bisa berfikir. Kedua, kelamaan, Kyu, diskusi di telepon. Kau akan capek berdiri terus disana. Ketiga, ya... enakan bertemu langsung diskusinya. Bagaimana?"

Ragu Kyuhyun menimbang-nimbang usul Kibum. Memang sih, buat diskusi lebih enak kalo mereka ketemu langsung.

"Besok kan hari Sabtu... biasanya aku disana pagi. Tapi kau kan sekolah? Aku usahakan siang sepulang kau sekolah. Bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. "Ya, aku setuju."

"Sampai besok ya... uhuk... uhuk... aduh, mian...mian"

"Oke, sampai besok."

 _Klik._

Kenapa semua orang pada sakit? Hyung sakit, Kibum sakit. Tapi Kyuhyun agak tenang karena besok dia bisa diskusi sama Kibum. Huuh, kenapa sih Eunhyuk punya ide konyol seperti itu? Kyuhyun menikmati persahabatannya dengan Eunhyuk, Minho, dan Suho. Dia juga mulai menikmati pertemanannya dengan Kibum. Tapi kenapa sepertinya kok dia tidak mau Kibum dan gengnya "bersatu", ya?

Enakan seperti ini. Dia bisa cerita pada Kibum hal-hal yang dia tidak ceritain ke temen-temennya. Dan Kibum entah kenapa rasanya lebih ngerti.

Kyuhyun menutup gagang teleponnya lalu berjalan ke jalan besar menunggu bus yang mulai terlihat.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Seperti biasa.. sosok Bum bener-bener misterius. Dan kyuhyun seperti biasanya hahahah...  
Bagaimana? Tidak terlalu lama untuk pengapdetannya kan? Hahahhaha...

Ok, selanjutnya.. tolong tinggalkan jejak ne. Gomawo6^^


	7. Chapter 7

WADUH! Kenapa bisa lupa?! Kyuhyun menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Saking kencangnya, kalau aja tadi ada nyamuk, lalat, atau malah kodok nekat nemplok di jidat Kyuhyun, pasti sudah gepeng dengan sukses.

"Ada apa? Kau masih mau menonton pujaanmu itu? Kalau tidak.. aku pulang,." Eunhyuk heran melihat sahabat ajaibnya ini menepuk jidatnya dengan tepukan maut gitu.

Kyuhyun menggigit-gigit bibirnya. Dia betul-betul lupa hari ini Siwon final karate. Sementara dia udah janjian sama Kibum kemaren. Mana mungkin dia batalin, kan dia yang nelepon Kibum duluan? Biarpun mestinya Kibum tidak bakalan marah, kok kayaknya tidak etis aja kalau dia seenaknya main batalin? Kyuhyun melirik jamnya. Kibum tidak bilang sih jam berapa dia bakal datang. Kyuhyun juga o'on tidak nanya-nanya dulu. Dan dia betul-betul belum mau menelepon Kibum pake HP-nya. Belum aja.

"Jadi tidak? Kalau tidak, aku juga mau pulang nih. Tetangga kece sebelah rumah, jam segini pasti lagi jogging di komplek"

Eunhyuk menyikut Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana? Mau ke aula?"

Aduuuh, bagaimana soSuho-soSuho? Dia betul-betul ingin menyaksikan finalnya Siwon. Gila aja kalau tidak. Final nih, final! Ah, harus nonton. Pasti Kibum juga tidak akan dateng terlalu cepat, kan? "Ya nonton pastinya! Hayoo! Si Heechul pasti sudah ada di sana, kan?" Kyuhyun berjalan cepat menuju aula. Eunhyuk, Minho, dan Suho tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

"Suho-ah, buruan. Jangan jalan sambil ba—"

 _JEDOT!_ Muka Suho yang untungnya dibemperi buku sukses menyeruduk jendela kelas yang terbuka.

Eunhyuk ngakak puas. "Gila! Kecelakaan jadul yang pernah aku lihat hahaha!"

Suho mengusap-usap mukanya yang nyut-nyutan semua. "Aishhh, Kalian semua..? Aduuuhhh..." Orang ketiban sial malah diketawain.

"Kecelakaan kau kuno sekali! Khas Caplin accidentmu. Kecelakaan zaman film, nabrak pintu kepeleset pisang... hahahaha! Makanya, kalau jalan jangan sambil baca! Benjol kan,?"

Suho bersungut-sungut manyun. Dasar sadis.

.

Aula sudah lumayan penuh. Tim karate sekolah mereka memang terkenal di kalangan SMA se-kota Seoul. Tangguh dan hampir selalu juara. Kali ini lawannya juga tangguh. SMA swasta Teens. SMA khusus namja yang isinya banyak banget namja tampan tapi maho. Tidak heran aula penuh banget dengan namja-namja yang haus akan !. Yang tidak suka nonton karate juga datang. Soalnya namja sekolah Teens yang jadi _supporter_ banyak banget yang dateng. Jadilah ajang ngeceng dadakan.

Gilaaaa... Siwon keren banget. Dia pasti menang deh. Kepalanya diikat pakai ikat kepala keren banget kayak orang Jepang. Ugh! Si Heechul ngapain sih duduk di kursi atlet?!

Wah... Siwon pasang kuda-kuda. Ini nih yang semakin bikin Kyuhyun kesengsem sama Siwon. Dia jago karate. Kebayang kan kalau suatu hari...

 _ **Kyuhyun suka banget menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi pada sore cerah di pinggir pantai. Dengan**_ _ **kaos cream yang super manis**_ _ **, topi pantai yang khas berikut tas anyaman Bali-nya. Hhh... rasanya hidup begitu nikmat.**_

 _ **Dengan anggun Kyuhyun memakai kacamata hitam model terbarunya. Rambut ikalnya melambai-lambai ditiup angin pantai.**_

 _ **Angin sore ini begitu...**_

" _ **COPEEEET!" pekik Kyuhyun saat tasnya disambar. Refleks ia melepas sandalnya lalu menimpuk si jambret sekuat tenaga. Sampai-sampai laki-laki kurang ajar itu puyeng dan terhuyung-huyung.**_

 _ **Kesempatan! pikir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri si jambret sambil menenteng sandalnya yang satu lagi. "Dasar pencopet! Copet! Maling! Kurang ajar! Huh! Rasakan ini !"**_ **Bak buk plak!** _ **Dengan membabi buta dan ganas Kyuhyun menggebuki si jambret yang semaput habis ditimpuk sandal.**_

 _ **Tapi... ternyata semaputnya sudah selesai. Si jambret berbalik menangkap Kyuhyun. "Hahaha... kau kira ditimpuk sandalmu.. aku lansung mati? Jangan mimpi, anak manis... Hahahaha."**_

" _ **Tolooong!" pekik Kyuhyun.**_ _ **Pakaiannya**_ _ **-nya jadi kusut. Mana sandal udah copot semua.**_

" _ **Hahaha! Kau fikir akan ada yang menolongmu?"**_

 **BUGH!**

" _ **Lepaskan dia! Berani-beraninya kau mengganggu Kyuhyunku! Nih, makan!"**_ **Bag bug bag duk!** _ **Siwon yang datang dengan heroiknya menghajar habis-habisan si jambret dengan segala macam jurus yang dia kuasai. Jurus tendangan kuda ngamuk, tamparan tangan setan, tonjokan petinju gila, pokoknya tu jambret babak belur.**_

 _ **Si jambret pun terkapar tak berdaya.**_

 _ **Tangan itu terulur ke arah Kyuhyun yang terduduk lemas dengan anggun (lemas aja anggun). "Gwenchanayo, Kyu?" tanya Siwon gagah.**_

 _ **Ohhhh...**_

"Hantam, Won!" pekik Minho heboh, bikin lamunan Kyuhyun yang sok asyik tadi buyar berantakan.

"Wah, Min, Siwon bakal menang, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias.

Minho melirik heran. "Kau ini bagaimana? Masa tadi kau tidak melihat bantingannya yang mantap itu?! melamun lagi kau ya?"

Kyuhyun nyengir. Ya tadi kan dia sibuk menyaksikan Siwon menghajar jambret kurang ajar yang mengganggu jalan-jalan sorenya di pantai.

"ADUH! Ya ampun!" Kyuhyun terpekik panik waktu tak sengaja melirik jam tangannya. Ternyata dia keasyikan nonton pertandingan Siwon. Padahal tadi maunya sebentar aja. Dia kan harus ketemu Kibum. Aduuuh... jangan-jangan Kibum udah pulang. Apa dia tidak usah ke sana ya, daripada percuma? Tapi kalau dia tidak ke sana berarti dia tidak nepatin janji dong? Kalau Kibum masih nunggu gimana? Aduhhh...

"Kenapa, Kyu?" Hari ini Eunhyuk betul-betul berpikir Kyuhyun aneh. Aduh-aduh melulu.

Kyuhyun tidak mungkin bilang dia mau ketemu Kibum. "Aku ingin... aku ke WC dulu, ya?" ujar Kyuhyun, lalu secepat mungkin bangkit dan tergopoh-gopoh menuju pintu sebelum salah satu dari tiga namja bawel itu menguntit dia.

.

.

Aduuuh... masih ada tidak ya? Kenapa dia bisa lupa sih waktunya mau dibagi dua buat nonton Siwon dan nepatin janji sama Kibum? Langkah Kyuhyun makin cepat. Ini udah lumayan sore. Kalau dibilang telat... Kyuhyun SUPERTELAT! Kalau persepsi Kibum tentang jam janjiannya berpatokan pada jam Kyuhyun biasa ke sini, berarti Kyuhyun udah telat nyaris... TIGA JAM! Gila! Telat seminggu aja sekalian! Biar si Kibum lumutan.

Astaga! Namja itu masih ada. Dari posisi yang lagi ketiduran sambil duduk dan melipat tangan didada, Kibum pasti udah nyampe dari tadi. Takut-takut Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah Kibum. Marah tidak ya dia? Tapi kalau marah ngapain masih di sini? Jangan-jangan dia cuma nunggu karena pengin menumpahruahkan kemarahannya dengan sadis. Kyuhyun mencolek-colek bahu Kibum dengan jarinya. "Kibum... Kibum-ah..."

"Hmmm... ha? Eh, Kyuhyun..."

"Aduh, Kibum, jangan marah yaaa, aku tadi sudah berniat untuk nonton karate sebentar saja, tapi terus entah kenapa aku kelupaan dan nontonnya keterusan—habis pertandingannya seru sih—sudah itu Siwon jago abis, keren abis sampai-sampai lawannya dibantingin terus-terusan—aduh, Kibum, tapi aku bukannya lupa sama kamu, aku tadi benar-benar hanya lupa waktu, bukan lupa dirimu. Ya, Kibum, ya? Maaf, ya?" repet Kyuhyun sampe ngos-ngosan kecapekan sendiri.

Kibum diem.

"Kok kau hanya diam? Marah, ya? Marah? Marah, tidak? Tidak, kan? Tidak dong?" repet Kyuhyun makin tidak jelas.

Eh, malah cekikikan lagi si Kibum ini. "Kau bicara apa sih? Perkataanmu cepat sekali."

Idih, Kibum! Orang udah membeberkan segala alasan dan alibi dengan penuh semangat dan kejujuran malah tidak kedengeran. Masa mau diulang sih? "Aku tadi minta maaf soalnya kan tadi aku sebenarnya..."

"Iya, iya, aku maafkan," potong Kibum cepat.

Kyuhyun bengong. "Hanya itu? Kan kau belum mendengar alasannya?"

"Tidak perlu bagiku untuk mendengar alasannya. Apa pun alasannya pasti penting, kan? Ya sudah, tidak... uhuk... uhuk... apa-apa." Kyuhyun baru sadar muka Kibum pucat banget. Tega banget deh Kyuhyun, jelas-jelas kemaren Kibum bilang dia lagi sakit dan batuk-batuk heboh di telepon, eh sekarang Kyuhyun malah datang telat...

"Aku telat berapa lama, Kibum-ah? Jawab Jujur ne."

Kibum mengangkat bahu sok mengingat-ingat. "Dua jam... dua jam setengah..."

DUA JAM SETENGAH! Memangnya Kyuhyun mau bunuh orang sakit ini? Orang sakit kan badannya lagi lemah. Bisa-bisa dia kemasukan virus-virus bandel lain yang lagi piknik ke sini, atau lagi mampir ke eek kuda. Bisa-bisa penyakit Kibum makin parah gara-gara nungguin Kyuhyun yang telat. "Kau... sakitmu makin parah, ya?"

Ini anak memang hiperbolis berat, pikir Kibum sambil senyam-senyum.

"Kenapa hanya senyum-senyum tak jelas seperti itu?"

"Tidak, tidak... kau itu lucu sekali. Ya sudah, kita langsung bahas topik kita sore ini, ne? Aku tidak papa, sakitnya masih sama seperti kemarin. Kalau kau berpikir aku tambah sakit karena terserang virus lain sementara aku menunggumu disini, kau salah Kyu."

Ih! Kok Kibum tau sih pikiran Kyuhyun?!

"Jadi bagaimana kemarin? Teman-temanmu ingin bertemu aku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ne, ide dari mana si Eunhyuk tiba-tiba ngomong begitu. Rese," sungut Kyuhyun.

"Uhuk... uhuk..."

"Tuh, kan! Makin parah, kan!" tuduh Kyuhyun cepat.

"Uhuk... uhuk... masa orang tidak boleh batuk?"

"Tapi wajahmu pucat sekali, Kibum-ah."

Kibum terkekeh geli. "Namanya juga orang sakit. Tapi biasa saja Kyu, wajahku memang begini. Namja kan tidak pake _blush on_."

"Aku juga tidak pakai _blush on_ tidak pucat."

"Hihihi, iya, tapi kata orang kulitku terlalu putih untuk ukuran namja. Wajar saja kalau pucat."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk. Iya juga sih. Dia putih. Tapi... tunggu dulu! "Maksudmu aku hitam? begitu?"

Aduuuuh! Susah deh ngomong sama namja dengan sisi kecewekkan! Sensi! Kibum cuma geleng-geleng pasrah. "Sudahlah, lanjut, lanjut!"

Bibir Kyuhyun manyun kayak ikan kembung. "Ya... begitulah. Bagaimana?"

"Ya sudah, ajak saja mereka ke sini," usul Kibum bodoh. Kontan aja Kyuhyun melotot.

"Bagaimana sih? Kalau hanya begitu doang aku tidak akan bingung, Kibum-ah. Kau lupa ini tempat rahasia yang tidak akan pernah aku ceritakan ke mereka? Kalau aku mengajak mereka ke sini, tempat rahasiaku terbongkar..."

Ups! Kibum mengetuk-ngetuk bibirnya dengan telunjuk. "Tidak perlu ke sini. Di atas saja. Itu, di dekat tempat kuda. Dekat Kedai kaki lima itu.," usul Kibum lagi.

Kepala Kyuhyun menggeleng-geleng lucu. "Tidak bisaaa... tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau sama sekali bawa mereka ke sekitar sini. Biarpun hanya diatas kan mereka jadi tau 'daerah' tempat rahasiaku."

"Kan kau tidak memberi tahu tempatnya di taman ini. Di kursi ini."

"Ya, tapi satu waktu aku kabur atau hilang pasti mereka akan mencariku ke sini juga. Kalau diatas, mereka juga pasti mencariku sampai ke sini... ke bawah. Itu penuh risiko ketahuan,Kibum-ah" tolak Kyuhyun.

Jauh banget mikirnya, pikir Kibum geli. "Memangnya kau ada niat menghilang atau kabur?"

IH! "Pokoknya aku tidak mau. Eh! ADUH! Lupa, lupa...!"

"Lupa apa?"

Kyuhyun mengembuskan napas berat. "Biarpun aku mau, tidak mungkin aku mengajak mereka ke sini. Soalnya aku bilang ke mereka selama ini tidak sengaja bertemu kau di Taman Lansia Yeouido. Bukan di sini."

"Taman Lansia Yeouido?"

"Iya... habis bagaimana lagi? Waktu aku cerita tentang kau pertama kali, mereka kan tanya di mana. Padahal aku kan harus menyembunyikan tempat ini. Ya sudah, Taman Lansia menjadi alibinya."

Kibum keliatan mikir. "Ya sudah, Kyu, disini saja, tidak berisiko lah mengajak mereka bertemu diatas sana. Kau bilang saja kita janjiannya disini. Bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat. "Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mau mereka tau kalau kita sampai telepon-teleponan segala. Aduuuh... kau tidak mengerti mereka sih? Pasti jadinya rese. Ribet. Shireo, Shireo. Kau tidak akan kebayang interogasi macam apa yang akan aku hadapi."

Kibum menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung. Ribet banget ya? Heran deh mereka ini. Masa urusan beginian aja bisa jadi panjang terus dibahas terus-terusan? Udah gitu temen-temennya rese amat kayak penasaran pengin ketemu dia.

"Bagaimana Kibum-ah... bisa-bisa aku benar disangka punya teman khayalan..."

"Ha?"

"Iya, mereka sampai mengira aku punya teman khayalan. Gila, kan?"

Kibum mengerutkan alisnya lucu. "Kesukaan kau berkhayal ekstrem juga dong berarti? Kenapa sampai dikira begitu?"

"Bukan ekstrem, Bum-ah. Refleks."

Kibum tersenyum tipis. "Ada juga yang lebih parah daripada aku."

Kyuhyun menyikut Kibum kesal. "Bukan waktunya bicara soal itu. Mikir, mikir, katanya asisten. EH! Ada ide! Bagaimana kalau kita ke Yeoiudo? Sekaliiiaan saja, mau, ya? Supaya mereka tau kalau kau itu ada. Habis itu kau bilang saja kalau kau akan pindah ke luar negeri atau apalah alasannya. Aku hanya mau buktikan kepada mereka, kalau kau itu memang benar-benar ada. Biar mereka tidak asal bicara aku punya teman khayalan. Ya, Bum? Plis? Mau kan kau menolongku?"

Tidak kayak biasanya, kali ini Kibum diam.

"Kau tidak mau ya,?"

Kibum membuang napas berat. "Aku tidak bisa, Kyu."

"Ya sudah, kalau besok tidak bisa, terserah kau hari apa bisanya. Nanti aku atur."

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan aneh. "Bukan itu, Kyu. Aku tidak bisa..." Lalu Kibum memutar duduknya menghadap Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak bisa bilang alasannya padamu, Kyu, yang jelas kalau disekitar sini aku bisa membantumu apa pun. Tapi kalau harus pergi jauh-jauh dari sini... aku tidak bisa. Mianhe Kyu? Aku pasti akan membantumu kalau kau mau membawa teman-temanmu ke sini."

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum bingung. "Aku tidak mau membawa mereka ke sini, Bum," ujar Kyuhyun pelan. "Ini tempat amanku. Aku merasa nyaman punya tempat rahasia. apalagi kalau mereka sudah tau es galeto di atas itu enak, mereka pasti akan jadi ingin ke sini lagi."

Kibum tersenyum aneh. "Ini juga tempat amanku, Kyu. Mian, aku benar-benar tidak bisa bilang alasannya, tapi aku tidak bisa membantumu kalau bukan disekitar sini. Aku tidak bisa pergi ke tempat lain."

Tidak bisa pergi ke tempat lain? Aneh. Dengan takut-takut Kyuhyun menusuk-nusuk Kibum dengan telunjuknya.

"Kenapa, Kyu?"

"Jawab aku, Bum... kau itu nyata, kan?"

.

.

RUANG tunggu bioskop XXI Gangnam lumayan ramai. Maklumlah, hari Minggu. Banyak banget orang pacaran.

Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Suho, dan Minho duduk dikursi tinggi bar dengan meja bulat kecil di tengahnya. Dua kantong _popcorn_ karamel dan empat kotak jus nongkrong diatas meja.

"Kalau tau tidak full, kita tidak perlu datang kecepatan," dumel Eunhyuk. Padahal dia sendiri yang heboh pengen datang cepet karena pengin jalan-jalan dulu. Taunya malah kecepetan. Jalan-jalan udah, tetep aja filmnya masih mulai sekitar empat puluh menit lagi.

"Hihihihi..." Suho cekikikan sendiri. hari ini bacaannya membumi. Komik. Dari tadi cekakak-cekikik sendiri. Tapi plis deh, mereka kan mo nonton, masa masih bawa buku juga. Jangan-jangan dia juga bawa lampu baca buat di dalam. Dasar maniak!

Kyuhyun menatap sekeliling bioskop. Gila, rata-rata remaja seumur dia kayaknya udah punya pacar deh. Sementara dia sama Siwon belum ada kemajuan. Dan belum ada kejelasan, tentunya. Kalau misalnya aja Siwon memproklamirkan dia udah jadian sama Heechul mungkin Kyuhyun mundur teratur, tapi kan ini tidak. Berarti Kyuhyun masih dikasih kesempatan buat berjuang.

"Kyu.. bagaimana dengan Kibum? Kapan kami bisa bertemu dia? Kau sudah bilang kan ke dia? Dia oke dong?" Uhh! Eunhyuk pake inget soal Kibum, lagi.

"Aku belum bertemunya," jawab Kyuhyun berbohong.

Minho memutar bola matanya. "Halooo?" katanya sambil bergaya memegang telepon.

"Aku tidak punya nomor teleponnya lah... Kalian kira aku sudah tuker-tukeran nomor telepon, gitu?! Tidak lah... baru juga kenal. Aku kan tidak seperti dia, main langsung embat,!" elak Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk Minho, bohong lagi.

Terpaksa nih. Kalau temen-temennya tau dia sama Kibum sudah lumayan "akrab" padahal belum lama kenal, pasti mereka jadi rese banget. Kyuhyun sayang sama sahabat-sahabatnya, tapi urusan namja suka jadi berlebihan sih. Pasti mereka makin maksa pengin ketemu Kibum, karena takjub Kyuhyun bisa akrab sama namja "asing".

Terus nanti ujung-ujungnya jadi jodoh-jodohin Kyuhyun deh, karena kayaknya mereka mulai pengin menyuruh Kyuhyun mencoret Siwon dari daftar. Padahal Kyuhyun cuma nyaman aja punya temen kayak Kibum.

Lagi pula Kibum dia kenal di tempat rahasianya, kalau Kibum tidak bisa ketemu selain di sana (aneh banget!) ya Kyuhyun juga tidak mau ambil risiko ngajak mereka ke sana. Pasti aneh banget kan kalau mereka harus ketemuan di tukang es galeto. Kenapa tidak di taman aja? pasti gitu pikir mereka. Ahhh... pokoknya terlalu banyak pertimbangan. Intinya Kyuhyun tidak mau ngajak teman-temannya mendekat ke daerah rahasianya.

Apalagi Eunhyuk. Dia terlalu lama kenal Kyuhyun. Lambat laun dia pasti tahu dan ngorek-ngorek deh. Duuuh... tidak deh! Tidak!

"Kibum itu benar-benar ada tidak?" Minho kelihatan masih tetep sangat tidak yakin.

Kyuhyun melotot galak. "Kau tidak percaya padaku?! Ada. Hanya aku saja yang belum sempat bertemu dia."

"Kan sudah dikasih jadwal. Temui saja dia sesuai jadwal. Perlu janjian dulu, kali ya, kayak dokter gigi?" celetuk Suho tidak penting selalu.

"Ya kemarin aku tidak sempat. Nanti saja... sabar kenapa jadi orang?"

"Eh, kita datangi saja sama-sama... Eotteoke? Pura-puranya tidak sengaja. Jadi kan terpaksa kenalan. Ayo doong, lagi ingin melakukan sesuatu yang seru nih!" usul Minho.

 _Glek!_ "Yach! malah tidak enak kalau seperti itu. Lagian mending si Kibum-nya ada. Kalau tidak ada untuk apa coba kita ke Taman Lansia? Joging?"

Minho manyun usulnya ditolak.

Kenapa ya 3 orang ini lebih rese kalau soal gini-ginian? Kyuhyun juga sama sih, tapi dia tidak terlalu penasaran tuh sama yang namanya Dong Hyun lah, siapa lah... padahal Minho jelas-jelas memproklamirkan mereka kecengannya.

"Eum.. BTW, naskah bagaimana naskah? Sudah ada yang jadi?" Eunhyuk memandang teman-temannya satu per satu.

Minho menggeleng. "Boro-boro deh, satu kalimat juga belum. Lagi siap-siap buat jadi _lead vocal_ di acara gereja. Latihan terus jadinya."

Eunhyuk mencibir. "Itu pasti hanya akal-akalan kau saja, untuk bisa berdekatan dengan Dong Hyun? Kau ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan."

Minho tersipu-sipu jijay.

"Kau bagaimana, Suho-ah?" Jari Eunhyuk menekan komik Suho supaya bisa melihat tampang si Godfather of kutu buku itu.

Suho menegakkan posisi komiknya lagi. "Belum sempat, aku lagi mau menyelesaikan baca buku _tak-dung-dung-tak-cwiwiw-suit-suit_ karangannya _doweng-doweng-ngiik-ngiik_. Penasaran bagaimana akhirnya," kata Suho menyebut judul buku dan pengarangnya yang sangat sulit diingat. Bacaan yang kayaknya tidak bakal dilirik teman-teman seusianya kalau lagi jalan-jalan ke toko buku.

Kali ini Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun. "Lalu kau, Kyu? Bukannya kau punya misi? sudah sampai mana naskahnya? Sudah hampir tamat, ya? Secara kau kan semangat sekali dengan acara ini."

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Belum sama sekali."

"HAAA?" kaget mereka kompak. Kartun banget sih.

"Entahlah. Idenya silih berganti, tapi belum ada yang ok untuk ditulis. Lagi diolah... disini." Kyuhyun menunjuk-nunjuk kepalanya. Entah kenapa untuk naskah ini idenya kayak mandek. Padahal refleks mengkhayalnya sama setiap kejadian masih oke kok. "Nah, kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengangkat bahu. "Belum. Entahlah.. aku tetap akan ikut atau tidak. Malas. Berat rasanya untuk buat naskah. Bikin-bikin kalimat romantis. Nyerah deh. Aku _pass_ tampaknya. Bikin tugas ngarang bahasa Indonesia aja aku males."

"Kau buat saja cerita pembunuhan." Jangan tanya siapa yang nyeletuk. Udah pasti Suho.

Yang lain bergidik. Masa bikin cerita pembunuhan? Ngaco aja.

" _Perhatian... perhatian... pintu teater 3 telah dibuka..."_

"Akhirnya..." kata mereka bareng.

.

.

 _Tuuut... tuuuut..._

Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup disela nada tunggu. Dia menelepon Kibum dengan HP-nya. Kalau yang Kibum bilang waktu itu benar, bahwa Kyuhyun satu-satunya teman yang dia kasih nomor telepon barunya, membatalkan panggilan ini sudah telat. Misalnya Kibum nelepon Kyuhyun balik, ya dia pasti udah tau ini HP Kyuhyun. Kecuali Kyuhyun nyamar atau nyuruh orang laen yang ngangkat teleponnya. Ah, repot amat.

"Halo?" Kok suaranya lembut?

"Halo... eng, mian, ini nomor telepon Kibum?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu-ragu.

Perempuan itu diam. Lalu kayaknya teleponnya ditutup pakai tangan sebelum dia ngomong sesuatu pada seseorang. "Cari siapa?"

"Engg... Kibum."

"Kibum?"

"Oh, mian..." Udah pasti salah sambung nih.

 _Klik._

Dingin banget! Nenek lampir baru punya HP, kali.

Kyuhyun melihat _list dialed number_ -nya. Bener kok nomor telepon Kibum. Jangan-jangan HP-nya ilang, lagi. Zaman sekarang kan copet banyak yang suara lembut juga, gag zaman lagi yang suaranya berat-berat. Wah... coba telepon lagi ah.

"Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang..." TIDAK AKTIF! Kayaknya HP Kibum betul-betul dicuri nih. Atau jatuh, ya? Kasian amat Kibum, padahal katanya ini HP baru.

"Woi! Ngapain sih di WC lama-lama!" Bahu Kyuhyun ditepuk dari belakang. Eunhyuk. Tadi entah kenapa rasanya tiba-tiba Kyuhyun pengin banget nelepon Kibum. Kayaknya sih gara-gara tadi teman-temannya ngebahas soal Kibum, Kyuhyun jadi pengin banget langsung cerita ke Kibum. Semacam antisipasi. Padahal toh Kibum juga tidak mungkin bocorin ke mereka.

Buru-buru Kyuhyun memasukkan HP-nya ke tas dan pura-pura membersihkan kacamatanya.

"Kau tidak bongkar muatan, kan?" bisik Eunhyuk jail.

Kyuhyun mendelik. "Ya tidak lah. Aku sedang membersihkan kacamataku. Lagian tadi toiletnya penuh," Kyuhyun beralasan sambil sok merapikan rambut.

"Tunggu aku sebentar ne. Aku juga mendadak kebelet nih. Baru tau aku kalau pipis itu bisa menular." Eunhyuk masuk ke bilik toilet.

"Kau ketinggalan bagian serunya, Kyu. Aku saja tadi nahan-nahan dulu untuk ke toilet!" teriak Eunhyuk dari dalam bilik.

Dari tadi juga Kyuhyun tidak terlalu konsentrasi pada filmnya. Dia betul-betul terganggu dengan masalah teman-temannya pengin ketemu Kibum. Eh, Kibum malah tidak bisa dihubungi. Pappa.

.

.

"Hyung mana, eomma?" Kyuhyun mencomot perkedel kentang dari piring saji.

"Sudah pergi lagi. Kau kayak tidak tahu hyungmu saja, Kyu." Masakan makan malam hari ini enak banget. Ibu baru dapat arisan. _Mood_ masaknya langsung timbul. Sering-sering aja Ibu dapat arisan hehehe.

"Memangnya Hankyung hyung sudah sembuh, eomma?" Itu pasti keajaiban, mengingat kondisi Hankyung yang pappa waktu itu.

Ibu menggeleng. "Hyungmu itu susah kalau dikasih tau. Masih sakit begitu ngotot mau pergi. katanya ada yang harus diselesaikan dirumah temennya. Appamu juga tidak bisa mencegah dia juga sih."

Appa yang lagi asyik makan terkaget-kaget kena tembak juga. "Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?"

"Ya tadi kan Appa bertemu dia didepan. Bukannya dicegah malah dibiarkan saja pergi."

Appa bersungut-sungut tidak jelas. "Ya mana Appa tau... masa bertemu didepan terus Appa tiba-tiba larang dia untuk pergi. Appa pikir juga kan, dia sudah pergi atas izin kau."

"Ya tidak mungkin lah, Yaaah..."

Appa mengangkat bahu. "Ya mau bagaimana lagi?"

Diam.

Kalau orangtua-orangtua lain mungkin berantemnya bakal dilanjut, orangtua Kyuhyun tidak. Saking saling cueknya ya udah, tidak dibahas lagi. Selesai. Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu apa perdebatan yang tidak selesai kayak gini bagus atau malah lebih parah. Bodo ah! Selama mereka sendiri tidak masalah dan masih mau makan semeja, berarti masih tahap aman.

"Enak tidak ayam goreng tepung buatan eomma?" tanya eomma, membiarkan masalah Hankyung berlalu begitu saja.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Enak. masakan eomma selalu enak," puji Kyuhyun jujur. "Betulkan, appa?"

Appa mengangguk.

Eomma tersenyum senang. Mungkin mereka memang menganggap Hankyung sudah dewasa, jadi pasti bisa jaga diri dan tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Tidak perlu dikekang-kekang. Mungkin.

.

Kyuhyun melompat ke atas kasurnya. Apa hyung ke rumah Hyesung hyung yang waktu itu lagi? Yasudah.. biarkan saja. Kyuhyun merogoh tasnya. Kayaknya bagus juga kalau dia mencoba menelepon HP Kibum lagi. Kali aja berkat dia HP Kibum jadi ketemu. Atau paling tidak, dia bisa maki-maki malingnya buat Kibum. Solidaritas gitu.

 _Tuuuttt... tuuuut..._

"Yeoboseyo?"

Lho?

"Halo?"

Aneh...

"Kyuhyun, ya?"

"Kibum?"

"Uhuk... uhuk... akhirnya kau menelponku dengan nomormu... uhuk... kamu sendiri?" kata Kibum masih sambil batuk-batuk. Suaranya lebih parau daripada kemarin. Kayaknya sakitnya makin parah.

Tapi tunggu... tunggu...

"Handphonemu tidak hilang?"

Kibum terbingung-bingung. "Hilang? Tidak."

Gantian Kyuhyun yang bingung. "Tapi tadi siang..." Kyuhyun menceritakan kemungkinan pencopet ketus yang baru punya HP.

"Handphoneku baik-baik saja. Handphonenya ada di aku. Lagian tidak ada telepon masuk. Kau memang salah sambung mungkin, Kyu. Atau... telepon... hi... hi... hi... uhuk... uhuk... uhuk..."

Kyuhyun cekikikan. "Rasakan itu! Makanya jangan coba-coba untuk menakut-nakutiku. Tapi aku tidak bohong, Kibum-ah, tadi siang itu nomormu. Dan di handphoneku saja masih ada _dialed number_ -nya."

"Uhuk... uhuk... ehem... kesalahan operator mungkin. Kadang kan suka begitu. Tadi siang operatorku lagi _error_ mungkin. Uhuk... uhuk..."

Mungkin juga, pikir Kyuhyun tidak yakin. "Mungkin juga... Sekarang sebenarnya aku mau mengecek saja. Kalau si pencopet HP itu yang mengangkat, tadinya mau aku suruh dia untuk mengembalikan handphonemu, dan kalau dia keukeuh menolak.. aku mau maki-maki dia. Eh..Taunya kau yang mengangkat."

"Lho, jadi kau kecewa handphoneku tidak hilang sungguhan? Uhuk... uhuk... Hihihi..."

"Ya tidaklah... ya sudah deh. Sekarang kau tau juga nomor handphoneku."

"Aku tidak minta lho."

"Ne..ne..ne arraseo. _Save_ saja, kalau tidak di- _save_ trus nanti kau ingin meminta lagi, aku tidak akan memberinya Cuma-cuma."

"Oke. Aku _save_."

Aneh...

"Ngomong-ngomong tadi siang, kau kenapa menelponku Kyu?"

Oh iya! "Tidak ada apa-apa. Tadinya aku mau cerita. Aku kan tadi bersama mereka. Soal yang itu lho..."

Kibum mendengarkan cerita Kyuhyun sambil terbatuk-batuk. Kayaknya ni namja kena flu berat juga, ditambah batuk, lagi. Pasti nih, pasti makin parah gara-gara nungguin Kyuhyun nyaris tiga jam kemarin. "Mian Kyu, aku benar-benat tidak bisa membantumu jika ditempat lain. Aku ingin memberi tahumu alasannya, tapi tidak mungkin. Mianhe Kyu?"

"Ya sudah. Kita bicarakan nanti saja ne. Ya sudah ya, Bum, aku ngantuk."

"Eh, Kyu! Kapan kau akan ke taman lagi?"

"Ehm... belum tau. Tapi aku sudah tahu jadwalmu kan?. Hehehe..."

"Oh iya."

"Ya sudah. Bye, Bum..."

"Bye."

 _Klik._

Kyuhyun merenung. Setelah jadi orang gila, pembunuh bayaran, Power Ranger, apa sekarang identitas asli Kibum betul-betul cuma teman khayalan Kyuhyun saja? Tapi kan selama ini dia begitu nyata. Kayaknya terlalu nyata buat jadi khayalan. Tapi kok... kenapa dia tidak bisa pergi ke tempat lain? Kenapa HP-nya tiba-tiba diangkat orang lain terus diangkat dia lagi? Kenapa... Kibum jadi misterius?

.

.

 _ **PENDEKAR SIWON mengeluarkan pedangnya. Naga itu meliuk-liuk siap menyerang Pendekar Siwon.**_

" _ **Tolong... tolong... Pendekar Siwon, tolong aku..." jerit Kyuhyun ketakutan.**_

 _ **Pangeran Siwon menoleh dengan...**_

"NORAAK!" dumel Kyuhyun sambil manyun.

"Apanya?" Kibum yang _stand by_ sebagai asisten penulis naskah kaget melihat "bos"-nya mendadak histeris.

"Kenapa setiap ide yang muncul selalu norak tak jelas? Kalau buat khayalan sehari-hari sih okelah. Tapi kalau buat naskah? Pasti aku ditertawakan."

Kibum hanya diam.

" _ **Ah, kamu... kamu Siwon, kan?" Kyuhyun, namja desa yang lugu menatap pengembara itu tak percaya.**_

 _ **Namja pengembara itu menatap Kyuhyun balik. "Kyuhyun...?"**_

 _ **Lalu mereka saling tatap dengan raut rindu.**_

" _ **Ke mana aja kamu, Wonnie? Aku... aku..."**_

"JIJAAAY!" pekik Kyuhyun lagi.

Kibum refleks terlonjak kaget. "Memang begini ya proses penulisan naskah? Mengerikan!. Bisa jantungan nih," komentarnya pelan.

"Bukannya membantuku.. kau malah mengejekku."

Ups.

"Aduuuh... cerita apa ya yang pas agar naskahnya bisa spektakuler? Berkelas. Tidak biasa," keluh Kyuhyun sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya ke ujung hidung.

"Jangan cerita seaguk," usul Kibum.

"Itu tadi yang aku bilang norak."

Kibum mengangguk.

"Maunya yang dalam... bermakna... bisa membuat orang banyak terpesona... nangis... terharu... Pokoknya berkelas."

Kibum kelihatan merenung. Matanya menatap lurus entah ke mana.

Kyuhyun ikut-ikutan diam. Kalau naskah ini tidak selesai, buang jauh-jauh deh mimpi lebih dekat sama Siwon. Padahal waktu itu dia yakin banget dengan kemampuan berimajinasinya. Sekarang malah bener-bener _stuck!_

"Teman khayalan, bagaimana?."

Kyuhyun melongo.

"Iya, jadikan aku benar-benar teman khayalanmu. Kau bisa membuat cerita tentang teman khayalan. Seperti kita sekarang. Bertemu di taman. Hanya kita yang tau tempat rahasia ini... ceritanya tinggal kita buat hiperbolis. Lebih indah... lebih romantis... lebih... lebih tragis."

"Tragis?" kening Kyuhyun berkerut bingung.

"Aduh! Kok aku jadi semangat begini untuk membantumu. Mendadak aku jadi punya ide naskah cerita. Itu juga kalau kau mau menerima usulku Kyu," Kibum tau-tau jadi kegirangan sendiri. Kayaknya dia betul-betul dapat ide brilian.

"Terus kenapa kau harus jadi teman khayalan sungguhan? Maksudmu, aku sekarang menjadikanmu teman khayalan? Bilang ke teman-temanku begitu?"

Kibum mengangguk antusias. "Iya. Agar lebih mendalami saja. Lagian bukannya memang sekarang tidak ada jalan mempertemukan aku dengan mereka? Ya sudah, kau bilang saja aku khayalan. Atau aku pindah ke luar negeri. Biar mereka tidak mau bertemu aku lagi. Proyek naskah kita aman. Ya, kan?"

Ih! Kok jadi dia yang semangat? Tapi apa salahnya dicoba kalau idenya betul-betul hebat dan bakal menang di lomba itu? Lagian ide Kibum bagus juga soal bilang dia pindah ke luar negeri. Bilang dia khayalan kayaknya tidak deh. Kyuhyun belum mau dianggap punya penyakit "berkhayal" akut. "Oke. Memangnya kau punya ide naskah seperti apa, Bum?" tantang Kyuhyun.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hayoo.. ide seperti apa yang Kibum miliki? Gimana? Chap kali ini KiHyun momentnya udah sedikit lebih banyak kan? Dan ada yang ngira, alasan apa yang ngebuat Kibum keukeuh gag mau ninggalin tempat rahasia mereka? Ada yang tau? Ehhheee...

Sikap Bum yang misterius kayak gini yang makin bikin amore ngecess.. ehhheee...

Dan masalah sakit Hankyung kakaknya Kyu, pasti dah tau kan gejala apa yang dideritanya?

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ne ehhheee...^^


	8. Chapter 8

Ide Kibum betul-betul seru! Keren! Bagus! Jadi, inti ceritanya tentang seorang namja manis—pakai karakter Kyuhyun—yang agak kuper dan pendiam juga tertutup. Tertutup dan kuper adalah tambahan dari Kibum—biar ekstrem katanya—yang selalu hidup dalam dunia khayalannya sampai-sampai tidak punya teman. Ini juga ekstremnya Kibum. Kyuhyun memang suka berkhayal, tapi kan tidak _selalu_ hidup dalam dunia khayalan. Kyuhyun juga punya temen, satu geng malah. Sampai akhirnya si namja punya teman yang juga seorang namja yang gara-gara keadaan, hanya dia yang tahu. Pokoknya ceritanya akan mengharukan, kata Kibum. Karena dia udah punya jalan ceritanya di kepala.

"Bum, tapi ini sama saja naskahku kau yang buat?"

"Tidak lah, ini kerja sama kita berdua. Kan aku hanya memberimu isi ceritanya. Dialog, suasana, tempat, adegan-adegan, semuanya, bisa kita buat berdua. Anggap saja inilah _support_ yang bisa kuberikan agar naskahmu jadi, dan mudah-mudahan menang. Ya, kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Iya sih."

"Eh, Kyu, kau mau tidak menungguku disini sebentar?"

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Ada deh. Pokoknya kau tunggu saja. Yang aku bawa pasti berguna untuk kerja kita sekarang. Oke?"

Apaan sih Kibum. Semakin sok misterius aja. Tapi akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangguk juga. "Oke. Jangan lama-lama ne. Kita kan mau mulai kerja." Dengan semangat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan buku tulis dan bolpoinnya. Sampai rumah dia tinggal menyalin ke komputer.

Kibum pergi dan kembali lagi sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian. Waktu Kyuhyun mau ke kamar mandi, dia bisa lihat Kibum yang berjalan tergesa. Dasar aneh, ngapain juga jalannya tergesa-gesa gitu ampe hampir jatuh segala? Aneh-aneh aja. Tangan Kibum menenteng sesuatu di dalam tas hitam kotak.

"Taraaa!" kata Kibum sambil menyerahkan benda di tangannya.

" _Laptop_?" pekik Kyuhyun heboh. Kibum pulang ke rumahnya buat mengambil _laptop_.

Kibum mengangguk senang. "Ne. Daripada kau tulis tangan terus kau salin lagi di rumah, lebih baik kita pakai ini. Tinggal kau save di _flashdisc._ Punya, kan?"

Wahhhh! "Punya, punya," ujar Kyuhyun girang. "Tapi... memangnya tidak apa-apa aku memakai laptopmu?"

"Aku kan asisten yang mengabdi hehehe."

"Gomawo, Kibum-ah!" Kyuhyun betul-betul tidak nyangka Kibum sebaik ini dan betul-betul niat bantuin dia. Gila, sampai bela-belain minjemin _laptop_. Ini sih betul-betul membantu. Kyuhyun jadi tidak perlu nulis dua kali.

Kibum pasang tampang _superhero_ habis menang lawan monster badak. "Selalu siap membantu."

Kyuhyun cekikikan. "Kayak iklan pegadaian. Thanks Bum. _Nice to have a friend like you_ ," kata Kyuhyun tulus.

Entah bener atau tidak, Kayaknya mata Kibum berkaca-kaca deh.

.

.

Di rumah Kyuhyun buru-buru membuka _file_ naskah yang dia buat bersama Kibum tadi. Pengin baca lagi... menghayati lagi...

 _ **Gu Xian duduk termenung di atas kursi favoritnya di tengah taman yang penuh hamparan bunga. Kupu-kupu, burung-burung, seakan menari-nari menghibur Gu Xian. Taman ini sebetulnya bagian dari salah satu rumah sakit besar di kota ini.**_

" _ **Gomawo..., kupu-kupu..., burung-burung cantik, kalian baik sekali sudah mau menghiburku." Suara Gu Xian sendu. Kenapa susah banget buat Gu Xian punya teman seorang manusia sampai-sampai taman dan bangku ini jadi tempat favoritnya untuk menyendiri, berbicara dengan burung, kupu-kupu, bunga, dan berkhayal? Berkhayal yang indah-indah yang bisa bikin Gu Xian bahagia, biarpun tanpa sahabat atau teman segeng. Karena Gu Xian hidup, Gu Xian harus menikmati hidup walaupun tanpa teman.**_

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Membaca naskah buatan Kibum. Kyuhyun betul-betul bisa dengan gampang masuk ke dalamnya seperti biasa. Dia bisa membayangkan semuanya. Jadi tokoh di dalamnya. Kibum kayak malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan buat bantuin Kyuhyun bikin naskah.

Gu Xian. Nama yang bagus buat tokoh utamanya. Tidak ada arti khusus. Hari ini Kyuhyun bisa tidur pulas. _Feeling_ Kyuhyun, naskahnya bakal memuaskan. Dengan bantuan Kibum tentunya.

.

©Sparkyu Amore©

 **IMAJIKYU**

 **.**

 **Main Pair : Kibum x Kyuhyun (KiHyun),  
Eunhyuk, Suho, Minho, Siwon.**

 **Disclaimer :** Typos, Ooc, BL, Humors failed, Remake!

Ini FF sengaja Amoree remake dari novel Mba Mia dengan judul 'Imajinatta' dengan pair yang memang dah amoree ganti. Dengan gaya bahasa yang ringan tentunya...  
Sembari menunggu ilham buat ff yang lain

Happy Reading^^

Kyuhyun lagi asyik melamun, berkonsentrasi memikirkan adegan selanjutnya untuk naskah "bersama"-nya dengan Kibum. Dipikir-pikir lucu juga. Dulu dia sempat menyangka Kibum orang gila, pembunuh bayaran, atau agen FBI, pokoknya bikin dia takut. Sekarang perasaan Kyuhyun sudah berbalik 180 derajat dan dia jadi tidak sabar pengin buru-buru ketemu Kibum lagi. Kayaknya Kibum tiket emasnya menuju hati Siwon nih!

 _Duk, duk!_ Eunhyuk menyikut pinggang Kyuhyun. "Kyu, mana Kibum?"

"Ha?"

"Kibum… Kibum… kapan kami bertiga dikenalkan?"

Ugh! Masih inget toh. "Uhm…"

"Dia tidak mau kenalan dengan kita, ya?" desak Eunhyuk. "Atau kau yang tidak mau mengenalkan dia?" katanya lagi.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Bukan… bukan… dia uhm… pindah ke luar negeri."

Eunhyuk melongo. Minho bengong. Suho ngintip dari balik bukunya.

"Kau memang berniat tidak ingin mengenalkannya ke kita ya?" tanya Eunhyuk penuh selidik dan curiga.

"Ha? Anniyo… anniyo…. Dia pindah ke… ke… luar negeri katanya." Kyuhyun tergagap-gagap. Bohong banget sih soalnya. Bisa dibilang Kyuhyun nekat, berani-beraninya melemparkan alasan tidak bermutu dan udah pasti kurang mempan itu pada teman-temannya yang semuanya mungkin pernah jadi detektif swasta itu.

"Gila juga ya. Masa pindah sekolah saat masa-masa ujian? Apalagi dia kelas tiga, kenapa tidak menunggu ujian kelulusan aja dulu?" tanya Eunhyuk penuh sindiran dan nyinyiran nenek sihir.

 _Glek!_ Kena banget. "Anu… soalnya… soalnya dia…"

"Katanya kau sudah lama tidak bertemu dia. Kenapa kau bisa tau, Kyu?" pertanyaan Suho betul-betul bikin Kyuhyun mati kutu. Jawab apa, coba? Jelas-jelas Kyuhyun yang dengan tegas dan nyolot bilang dia tidak punya nomor telepon Kibum. Jadi alasan itu gugur.

Kyuhyun menggigit-gigit bibirnya gelisah. "Engg… waktu itu dia… pernah bilang mau pindah. Ya mungkin sekarang tidak pernah kelihatan karena… benar-benar sudah pindah, mungkin." Jawaban yang amat, sangat tidak meyakinkan banget.

Minho pindah duduk ke samping Kyuhyun dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun lembut. "Kyu, kalaupun kau mempunyai namja khayalan, kami semua tidak keberatan. Apalagi Siwon akhir-akhir ini dekat sekali dengan Heechul."

Kyuhyun melotot, lalu mendengus pelan. "Terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak," kata Kyuhyun. Terserah persepsi mereka. Dia tidak ada niat lagi menjelaskan soal Kibum. Selama mereka berhenti nanya-nanya dia cari tahu soal Kibum, bodo amat. Lagian kan waktu itu Kibum bilang minta dijadiin temen khayalan buat mendalami cerita. Ya udah. Masalah selesai.

.

.

Kyuhyun senyam-senyum sendiri. Kali ini ide apa lagi ya yang Kibum punya untuk adegan selanjutnya? Biarpun tadi dia pergi buru-buru diiringi tatapan curiga teman-temannya, sekarang ini tidak ada yang mengalahkan semangatnya untuk bertemu Kibum dan mengerjakan proyek mereka. Eunhyuk merepet melemparkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan interogasi karena Kyuhyun menolak tanpa pikir-pikir ajakan mereka buat main PS terbaru sambil pesta cemilan di kamar mewah Minho. Mencurigakan banget!

Kibum sudah datang duluan. Dia duduk santai di kursi favorit mereka sambil membolak-balik majalah—entah apa.

" _Dor!_ " Setelah resmi berteman, Kyuhyun pikir kayaknya tidak usah kaku-kaku lagi deh sama Kibum. Dia udah teruji klinis sebagai teman yang baik! Dan sangat membantu.

Kibum menutup majalah di pangkuannya lalu tersenyum lebar. "Selamat siang, Bos!"

Kyuhyun duduk disamping Kibum. "Sebelum kerja kita makan dulu ne. Nih, aku bawa _hot dog_. Dari kantiiin… murah meriah rasa boleh diadu pokoknya."

Kibum terkikik. Dasar ajaib. Masa sih namja ngocol kayak gini dibilang aneh sama teman-temannya? Maksudnya—apa salahnya sih suka mengkhayal dan asyik berimajinasi sendiri? Kibum menerima _hot dog_ yang disodorkan Kyuhyun. "Thanks Kyu, kau masih ingat sama asistenmu. Kau tau saja jika aku belum makan."

"Selamat makan!" Mulut Kyuhyun mangap selebar gua hantu, siap menikmati gigitan pertama _hot dog_ -nya yang dibanjiri saus, mayones, dan saus sambal. Biar bikin tangan belepotan dan muka cemong, tapi enaaak! "Lho kok?" Kyuhyun menatap heran Kibum yang mengerik segala macam saus dari roti _hot dog_ -nya.

Kibum menutup kembali daging sosisnya dengan roti yang sudah bersih dari saus-saus. "Mian Kyu.. Entah kenapa, melihat saus-saus itu.. aku merasa mual," jawab Kibum singkat.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Lain kali akan kubelikan tanpa saus dan mayones ne."

Lalu acara makan siang berlalu begitu saja. Soalnya Kyuhyun lapar berat. _Hot dog_ itu habis cuma dalam beberapa kali gigitan.

"Oke. Siap!" Kyuhyun menyeka mulutnya dengan tisu. Perut kenyang kerja lancaaar.

Kibum membungkus sisa _hot dog_ -nya dengan kertas pembungkusnya.

"Eh? Kenapa tak kau habiskan Bum?" Kyuhyun mengernyit.

Kibum cuma senyum. "Yuk kita mulai." Lalu ia mengeluarkan _laptop_ -nya. Melanjutkan cerita tentang Gu Xian…

 _ **Duduk di taman ini sendirian… keheningannya selalu bisa bikin Gu Xian tenang. Udaranya yang sejuk. Hamparan bunga-bunga yang cantik. Semua Gu Xian suka. Serasa punya istana sendiri. Tempat yang sangat indah dibandingkan dengan sekolahnya. Di mana semua teman-temannya cuma suka jadiin dia bahan bulan-bulanan. Mereka hanya mau berteman dengannya jika ada PR ataupun piket pengganti...**_

" _ **Bagaimana rasanya jika punya pacar?" gumam Gu Xian pada diri sendiri. Hari ini dia tahu dari keributan teman sekelas bahwa Shion punya pacar! Dia jadian sama Hae, sunbae mereka yang berkacamata tebal. Shion punya pacar! Shion yang kata orang aneh karena hobinya adalah praktikum biologi! Shion aja punya pacar. Tapi Gu Xian? Apa Gu Xian segitu anehnya sampe-sampe Hae yang berkacamata tebal dan bermuka pas-pasan itu aja memilih naksir Shion daripada Gu Xian?!**_

" _ **Kau sering ke sini, ya?"**_

 _ **Gu Xian terlonjak kaget. "HA?" pekiknya heran pada namja berperawakan kurus, berkulit putih mulus dengan tampang… ganteng! Yang tiba-tiba berdiri di dekat kursinya**_ _ **.**_

 **(Adegan ini permintaan Kibum. "Tuntutan", tepatnya!)**

" _ **Kau siapa? Maksud kau apa?" Gu Xian mulai mencari-cari benda keras yang bisa dia gapai buat jaga-jaga**_ **(nyindir Kyuhyun banget sih!).** _ **Kok dia tau Gu Xian sering ke sini?**_

 _ **Namja itu malah dengan santainya mengulurkan tangan sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku Bryan… teman barumu," katanya pede.**_

 _ **Gu Xian mengerutkan alisnya.**_

" _ **Aku tau kau sering datang ke sini soalnya aku selalu ada di sini. Dan selalu melihatmu," jelas Bryan membaca kebingungan Gu Xian. Jawabannya malah bikin Gu Xian tambah bingung.**_

" _ **Hah? Maksudmu… kau… tinggal di sini?"**_

 _ **Bryan tertawa lebar. "Tinggal? Hmmm… bisa dibilang begitu."**_

 _ **Tinggal di sini? Di taman ini? Jangan-jangan… Gu Xian mulai merasa agak merinding. "Kau… kau hantu?" tanya Gu Xian blo'on terbata-bata. Apa disini dekat kamar mayat, ya? Apa namja itu eks pasien yang meninggal? Mati deh! Ketemu hantu di siang bolong.**_

 _ **Bryan malah tersenyum lebar. "Mungkin."**_

 _ **Gu Xian meneliti wajah Bryan. Dia memang pucet banget. Tidak ada rona merah sedikit pun dikulit wajahnya yang putih mulus. Mendadak Gu Xian ketakutan setengah mati. Kenapa jawabannya mungkin? Mungkin hantu? Mungkin setan? Apa bedanyaaaa?**_

 _ **Lagi-lagi Bryan tersenyum lebar. Kayaknya dia tau ketakutan Gu Xian. Siapa juga yang tidak takut ketemu hantu. "Aku bilang 'mungkin', kan? Bukan iya. Jadi mungkin aku hantu, mungkin juga bukan. Aku kerja disini. Di kafeteria rumah sakit. Sudah empat bulan. Tuh…" Bryan menunjuk dinding kaca kafeteria yang langsung menghadap taman. Kafeteria yang sangat keren buat ukuran rumah sakit. "Aku bisa melihatmu dari situ."**_

 _ **Ohhh… kerja di kafeteria… Gu Xian membuang napas lega.**_

" _ **Kenapa kau ada di sini? Tidak kerja?"**_

 _ **Bryan tertawa lebar. Ada sedikit rona merah di kulit wajahnya yang pucat. "Kan ada jam istirahatnya…"**_

" _ **Selama ini aku tidak pernah melihatmu di taman." Kalau sudah empat bulan, kenapa dia baru nyapa Gu Xian sekarang?**_

 _ **Bryan mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Butuh waktu empat bulan untukku meyakinkan diri sampai akhirnya berani menyapamu di sini."**_

 _ **Gu Xian diam. Jadi selama ini dia mengobservasiku? Huh! Tidak sopan!**_

"Terus habis ini apa, Kyu? Ada ide, tidak? KYU?!"

Hah! Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Balik jadi Kyuhyun setelah tadi sempat jadi Gu Xian dan menikmati dunia Gu Xian di kepalanya. Semakin lama Kyuhyun semakin yakin naskah ini bakal betul-betul bagus karena Kibum. Ceritanya begitu nyata di kepala Kyuhyun.

"Habis itu apa? Bacanya kenapa sambil bengong?"

Kyuhyun disuruh Kibum membaca ulang paragraf yang baru mereka bikin buat mikirin adegan selanjutnya. Kyuhyun malah asyik tersedot ke dalamnya. Keasyikan jadi Gu Xian. "Kibum-ah.. kenapa kau mau membantuku?" Yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun malah pertanyaan yang tidak nyambung.

Alis Kibum bertaut. "Bukannya waktu itu aku sudah menjawabnya? Aku senang membantumu. Lagian, aku juga ingin menungkan seluruh ide di kepala nih. Pas, kan? Sekalian kau juga, membantuku menyalurkan ide ini. Ya, tidak?"

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum tidak puas. Memang sih alasan itu masuk akal, tapi mereka kan baru kenal. Kok Kibum semangat banget nolongin dia? Ya bisa aja sih Kibum memang betul-betul baik. Tapi… tidak tau deh! Kyuhyun-nya aja, kali yang kebanyakan pertanyaan. "Gomawo, Bum."

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Kibum heran.

Kyuhyun mengedikkann bahu. "Entahlah. Kibum-ah, istirahat dulu, ne? Ne? Ini sudah lumayan banyak kok."

"Memangnya tidak apa-apa seperti ini? Menurutmu dialognya tidak kurang?" Kibum serius menatap layar _laptop_ dipangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Menurut aku sih tidak. Kan bisa pakai narator untuk menjelaskan keadaannya. Nanti juga pasti ada dialog lagi, kan? Lagian kalau seperti ini lebih greget. Menurutku bagus kok," kata Kyuhyun. Diskusi serius nih.

Kibum manggut-manggut. "Ya benar juga. Tapi memang benar nanti akan banyak dialog juga antara Gu Xian dan Bryan."

"Kau berbakat jadi penulis, Bum. Jangan-jangan isi _laptopm_ u banyak naskah-naskah tulisanmu."

Mata Kibum membulat lucu. "Kau bisa tahu? Peramal, ya?"

Kyuhyun nyengir. " _Lucky guess_."

Kibum melipat tangan didada lalu bersandar. Lalu tiba-tiba duduk tegak dan menoleh cepat ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kau mau baca?"

"Tulisanmu?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Kau akan menjadi _first reader_. Belum pernah aku publikasiin tulisanku ini. Takut terkenal. Belum siap juga untuk dicubit ahjuma-ahjumma."

Kyuhyun mendelik. "Eh, yang suka dicubit para ahjumma kalau jumpa fans itu artis drama. Penulis kan ada di balik layar! Lagian para ahjumma itu mana yang mau mencubitmu? Namja kurus seperti ini nyubitnya juga takut! Dan kau juga bukan tipe namja yang menggemaskan, Bum."

Kibum garuk-garuk. "Iya juga, ya. Hehehe… Jadi, mau tidak?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya lucu. "Boleh juga. Daripada kau menebar aib ke orang lain, biar aku saja yang pertama baca."

"Nih, aku _save_ ya? Jangan lupa kasih komentar pesan dan kesan habis kau baca nanti." Jemari Kibum yang putih menekan tombol _save_ ke _flashdisc_ Kyuhyun.

.

Bener-bener menakjubkan! Mencengangkan! Ternyata si Kibum ini memang jago nulis. Terang aja dia bisa punya ide naskah buat Kyuhyun yang keren gitu. Di _flashdisc_ Kyuhyun ada sekitar dua puluh naskah cerpen. Kyuhyun belum baca semua sih. Baru lima. Tapi lima-limanya keren banget. Biarpun ada yang bikin Kyuhyun heran…

Kyuhyun menekan nomor telepon Kibum.

"Halo?"

"Kibum-ah, kau memang penulis sungguhan, ya? Jangan bohong," tembak Kyuhyun.

"Wah, ada apa nih?"

"Sudah berapa buku dan cerpen yang terbit? Jujur, nama penamu siapa?" tuduh Kyuhyun lagi.

Kibum kedengaran bingung. "Tidak ada."

"Terus naskah-naskah ini? Tidak mungkin hanya koleksi pribadimu saja?"

"Memang koleksi pribadi. Bukannya aku kemarin bilang kalau kau itu _first reader_? Kau lagi bud-bud ya? Budeks, maksudnya hehehe."

"Sayang sekali kalau cerpen-cerpenmu ini hanya jadi koleksi pribadi saja. Tapi, Bum, kenapa _ending_ -nya sedih semua ne? Tragis-tragis. Ditinggal mati kekasih, meninggal dalam sakit diam-diam tidak ada yang tau, yang satu lumayan sih.. meninggal di pelukan kekasih… tapi sedih semua! Kau namja _mellow_ juga, ya?"

"Bukan namja _mellow_. Entahlah, menurutku lebih syahdu aja nulis cerita-cerita yang sedih dan menyentuh hati begitu. Tapi ini menurutku ya..."

Dasar aneh. Ternyata namja taman yang punya hobi berimajinasi kayak Kyuhyun ini, punya rahasia baru. Kalau Kyuhyun lebih suka berkhayal yang indah-indah, ini malah yang sedih-sedih.

"Sepertinya seru saja kalau punya cerita hidup yang dramatis. Hehehe…"

"Dasar aneh," cetus Kyuhyun. "Ya sudah… sudah, ya? Sampai bertemu di pertemuan kita selanjutnya ne. Hehehe…"

"Oke, dah."

"Dah."

.

.

"Ya kau tak perlu pergi keluar rumah karena acara seperti itu. Memangnya kalau banyak acara arisan bisa cepat kaya?" suara Appa samar-samar terdengar sampai ke kamar Kyuhyun.

Eomma sepertinya meletakkan gelas di atas meja. Lalu mondar-mandir gusar. "Lho ya tidak apa-apa, kan? Yang penting kan usaha. Arisan yang aku lakukan bukan hanya sekadar arisan biasa,." Suara eomma mulai meninggi.

Tumben berantem. Akhirnya topik arisan muncul juga.

"Ya tapi tidak perlu sesering itu kan, yeobo. Di rumah apa lebih sering. Arisan juga kan mengeluarkan uang yang banyak? Anak-anak kan perlu perhatian juga." Wah, hebat! Akhirnya Appa _ngeh_ (biarpun telat!).

"Ah, Yach! Apa salahnya kalau aku juga ikut usaha biar kehidupan kita kembali seenak dulu?"

Dengusan Appa terdengar kasar. "Yeobo! Memangnya aku membanting tulang tiap hari untuk apa? Cari uang,! Kalau kau mau _support_ dan membantu, aku juga senang. Tapi jangan hanya buang-buang waktu terusan," protes Appa.

"Sudahlah, aku capek! Siapa bilang aku tidak memperhatikan anak-anak?! Bicaramu sudah kelewatan!" _Blam!_ Eomma masuk kamar sambil banting pintu. Peristiwa yang jarang. Mereka komunikasi! Biarpun lewat berantem.

Dalam hati Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Eomma. "Eomma sayang sih sama kita, tapi eomma tidak perhatian. Buktinya, hyung sakit berkali-kali tidak ada tanggapan lebih, dari eomma. Bawa Hankyung hyung ke rumah sakit saja eomma menolak untuk mengantar."

Kyuhyun jadi teringat Hankyung. Hari ini Hyung tidak ada di rumah lagi. Ngapain sih Hyung betah banget di luar sana? Biarpun rumah mereka bukan rumah istimewa dalam gambaran sinetron-sinetron dengan eomma yang selalu masak dengan _make up_ lengkap (aneh banget!), dan appa yang selalu baca Koran sambil bersandar di sofa raksasa ruang tengah yang mewah, tapi kan seetidaknya ini rumah mereka…

.

.

 _ **Bryan bisa bikin burung-burung bicara, kupu-kupu menari, bunga-bunga tersenyum...**_

 _ **Bryan bisa apa aja yang bikin Gu Xian bahagia. Bryan bisa ikut berkhayal bareng Gu Xian. Ikut masuk ke dunia Gu Xian. Bryan memang cuma namja yang bekerja di kafeteria rumah sakit, tapi baru kali ini Gu Xian ketemu orang yang begitu mengerti dia. Yang bisa masuk ke dunianya. Yang bikin Gu Xian selalu bahagia.**_

" _ **Kau tidak ingi kembali sekolah, Bry?" kata Gu Xian sambil menatap wajah teduh Bryan. Umur mereka cuma beda setahun. Tapi Bryan sudah harus meninggalkan bangku sekolah.**_

 _ **Bryan tersenyum manis. Semakin ganteng aja kalo senyum begitu. Namja mana juga pasti luluh. "Lebih dari ingin. Inginnya lebih gila daripada ngilernya, aku ingin punya Toyota PRIUS seperti punya Cameron Diaz," jawab Bryan setengah asal.**_

" _ **Kenapa kau tidak coba saja sekolah lagi? Kan demi masa depan kau juga." Kalimat Gu Xian sok heroik menumbuhkan jiwa berjuang hidup.**_

 _ **Bryan tersenyum lebih lebar daripada tadi. "Kalo bisa aku ingin jadi dokter."**_

 _ **Gu Xian memain-mainkan rambutnya. "Kalo aku sakit gratis dong."**_

 _ **Bryan menatap Gu Xian lurus-lurus. Bikin Gu Xian salah tingkah.**_

 _ **Tau-tau Bryan cengengesan tengil. "Enak saja. Hari gini minta gratis. Lupa ya, kalo buang air kecil saja sudah bayar? Zaman aku jadi dokter nanti, tampaknya kentut juga bayar."**_

 _ **Gu Xian manyun. Dasar Bryan. Dia betul-betul suka namja ini. Mungkin Bryan satu-satunya manusia berlabel namja keren yang mau sedekat ini sama dia. Mesra**_ **(ge-er)** _ **, akrab, manis, sopan...**_

 _ **Gu Xian terdiam. "Kenapa kau tidak jawab pertanyaanku? Kenapa kau tidak kembali lagi ke sekolah? Kau kan bisa kerja**_ **part time** _ **, kalo memang itu masalah biaya..."**_

 _ **Giliran Bryan terdiam. Lalu menjawab, "Bukan hanya soal biaya, Gu Xian, ada kalanya... kita benar-benar tidak punya pilihan. Aku ingin sekali kembali untuk sekolah. Tapi tidak bisa. Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan lebih jauh. Kalau pertanyaannya aku ingin atau tidak, aku ingin sekali," jawab Bryan misterius.**_ **(Kibum ngotot banget pengin bikin tokoh yang penuh kemisteriusan. Katanya biar mirip dia! Dasar narsis! Huh! Padahal rahasianya udah kebongkar!)**

" _ **Kau tau tidak apa yang aku inginkan selain Toyota Prius?" ujar Bryan lagi.**_

 _ **Gu Xian menggeleng. "Tank baja?" katanya menebak-nebak ngaco.**_

" _ **Berenang di Waterboom." HAH? "Naik seluncuran yang katanya tinggi mencapai langit itu. Aku ingin merasakan meluncur dari atas sana. Aku bisa mengkhayal lagi meluncur di atas pelangi dari atas awan menuju bumi. Pasti seru!. Tapi kalau aku nekat melakukannya, bunuh diri namanya. karena aku tau jantungku tidak kuat. Dosa besar." Mata Bryan menerawang. Mungkin dia lagi mencoba mengkhayalkan gimana rasanya naik seluncuran yang tinggi dan berputar-putar itu.**_

 _ **Gu Xian menatap Bryan. Entah apa yang merasukainya sampai nekat bilang, "Bryan, kau... kau... mau tidak... jadi pacarku?"**_

"Wah tidak bisa!" pekik Kyuhyun dengan nada protes menuntut keadilan dan cairnya THR Lebaran. Pokoknya melengking sampe urat-urat lehernya keluar kayak Ryeowook SJ lagi nyanyi.

Kibum memegang dadanya kaget. Mukanya pucat. Lalu napasnya putus-putus.

"Wah, kau beneran terkejut, ne? Maaf, maaf, makanya jangan melamun. Lagian jadi namja kagetan amat."

Kibum menepuk-nepuk dadanya sambil setengah mati berusaha mengatur napas. kaget beneran dia.

"Tidak bisa nih," ulang Kyuhyun dengan nada yang lebih tenang.

Kibum yang mulai pulih dari kekagetannya menatap bingung. "Apanya yang tidak bisa?"

"Kenapa seperti ini? Kalimat terakhir tidak setuju! Masa harus Gu Xian duluan yang menyatakan perasaannya. Gu Xian kan uke!" protes Kyuhyun lagi.

Kibum tersenyum geli. "Loh? tadi katanya paragraf ini terserah aku."

"Tapi ya tidak terserah-terserah seperti ini. Ini sih namanya melampaui batas keterserahan."

"Hahahaha!" Kibum malah ngakak.

Kyuhyun manyun saking sebalnya. "Yeeee... Kenapa kau malah tertawa? Menyebalkan. Jangan Gu Xian duluan Bum..."

Kibum mengangkat tangan menyuruh Kyuhyun tenang. "Kan Gu Xian manusia."

"Ya, tapi dia uke."

"Ya, tapi situasinya Gu Xian kan tau Bryan itu hanya teman khayalannya. Dia hanya mengajukan proposal agar Bryan naik jabatan dari teman khayalan jadi pacar khayalan. Lagian namanya juga khayalan, bebas-bebas aja, Kyu. Sebebas burung terbang dan buang kotoran sembarangan," jawab Kibum asal.

"Kau ajukan saja proposalnya ke tukang roti! Biar dapat roti gratis sekalian," dumel Kyuhyun ngaco. Kyuhyun mati kutu. Huh! Dasar jago silat lidah! Maunya kan Bryan duluan. Mau Bryan khayalan kek, gambar tempel kek, poster kamar mandi kek, seprai kena ompol kek... yang penting seme duluan yang nyatain! Huh! Huh! Huh! "Oke, oke... awas saja nanti, aku balas diparagraf selanjutnya! Kau cukup menulis sampai disitu." Mereka lagi mencoba metode baru: ganti-gantian nulis paragraf. Sambil ngetes bakal nyambung apa tidak. Aneh-aneh aja.

HP Kyuhyun bergetar. Nomor siapa nih? "Halo?"

"Ini Hyesung. Masih ingat aku tidak?"

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut-kerut mikir. "Hyesung temannya Hankyung hyung?"

"Iya benar. Kyuhyun, kau di mana?" suara Hyesung kedengaran panik dan buru-buru.

"Di..." aduh di mana, ya? Dia harus bohong! "Aku di..."

"Kau harus cepat ke rumah Sakit Anam Seoul University sekarang!"

Hah? Anam Seoul University? Itu kan di sini. Dibelakang taman ini,. "Ada apa, Hyesung hyung?"

"Kau harus ke UGD segera Kyu! Kau telepon saja nomor ini kalau kau kesulitan mencari. Oke? Hankyung..."

"Hyung kenapa?" Kyuhyun mulai panik. Kenapa Hankyung dirumah sakit?! Ada apa?

"Cepat, Kyu." _Klik._

Kyuhyun mematung bingung. Kenapa suara Hyesung panik? Kenapa... Hankyung kenapa? Tak terasa air mata Kyuhyun menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Matanya mulai panas.

"Kyuhyun? Kau kenapa? Siapa yang telepon?"

"Aku... aku... harus ke Anam Seoul University... hyungku..."

"Rumah sakit anam?" Kibum mengulang nama rumah sakit itu dengan ragu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Iya... Rumah sakit Anam. Hyungku..."

"Hyungmu kenapa?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak tau dia kenapa. Aku harus ke sana sekarang... aku... aku... kita bertemu lagi nanti ne, Bum..." Kyuhyun beranjak dan sempat nyaris jatuh karena mendadak lemas.

Tangan Kibum menangkap lengan Kyuhyun. "Kau jangan pergi sendiri. Aku antar kau kesana."

Apa? "Lho, bukannya kau tidak bisa...?"

"Rumah sakit Anam Seoul University kan masih lingkungan sini. Aku bisa antar kau ke sana. Nanti kau bisa tertabrak kendaraan kalau jalan sendiri sambil sempoyongan begini. Ayo."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Untung ada Kibum. Dia tidak sendirian.

Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup kencang membayangkan kira-kira ada apa dengan Nanta. "Ayo, Bum, ayo kita buruan masuk!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Kibum yang mendadak berhenti di depan gerbang masuk rumah sakit. Wah. Jangan bilang dia tipe namja yang fobia rumah sakit dan bau-bauannya.

Kibum menepuk bahu Kyuhyun lembut. "Mian Kyu, aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai sini. Dari sini ke UGD dekat kok. Itu di depan. Kau pasti baik-baik saja."

Lah? Kenapa sih? Kyuhyun menatap Kibum terheran-heran. "Kenapa? Kau tidak mau bertemu hyungku?"

Kibum tersenyum tipis. "Bukan... bukan. Aku... aku... tidak bisa ikut masuk. Maaf, ya?"

Tidak bisa ikut masuk? Kenapa? "Memangnya kenapa, Bum?"

Kibum mendorong punggung Kyuhyun pelan. "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya kenapa. Sudah, buruan masuk... nanti kita bertemu lagi."

Tidak bisa jelasin alasannya lagi? Aneh banget sih! Tapi... "Aku masuk dulu." Tidak ada waktu buat ngebahas itu. Kyuhyun harus buru-buru ke dalam.

Lorong rumah sakit menuju UGD ramai banyak orang lalu-lalang. Di mana Hankyung?

"Kyuhyun!"

Hyesung. Baru aja Kyuhyun mau telepon dia. Sahabat hyungnya itu berlari dengan muka cemas ke arah Kyuhyun. "Lewat sini," katanya sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

Mengikuti langkah Hyesung yang panik dan buru-buru Kyuhyun jadi makin waswas. Sebetulnya ada apa sih? Kecelakaan? Flunya parah sampe Hyung pingsan? Hyung punya kanker stadium lanjut? Apa?!

Rasanya Kyuhyun mendadak jadi patung es saat berdiri di depan ranjang UGD yang dibatasi tirai. Di atasnya Hankyung tergeletak dengan segala macam slang menempel ke hidung dan mulutnya. Belum lagi infus. Bibirnya nyaris biru. Matanya cekung dan ada lingkaran hitam di sekelilingnya. Tapi tidak ada perban. Berarti hyungnya bukan kecelakaan.

"Hyungmu OD."

 _Deg!_ HA?! "OD... Over... Dosis?"

Hyesung mengusap mukanya lalu mengangguk pelan. Sebelah tangannya meraih bahu Kyuhyun dan meremasnya lembut. "Dia pemakai, Kyu."

APA!? "Tap...tapi..."

"Dia bukan flu. Mianhe, Kyu, aku sudah tau dari lama, tapi dia keras kepala. Kadang dia bilang dia sudah bersih. Tapi dibelakang... Makanya aku lebih suka dia menginap dirumahku terus. Agar aku bisa lihat dia, mengawasi dia... tapi akhir-akhir ini... maaf Kyu, aku sudah berusaha sebisaku untuk menjaga hyungmu. Aku juga bukannya tidak mau cerita padamu atau keluargamu, tapi kalau sampai Hankyung jadi tidak percaya lagi padaku, dia bisa menjauh. Dan kita malah sama sekali tidak bisa meraih dia."

"Hyung bukan flu?"

Hyesung menggeleng. "Anniyo," katanya setengah mengeluh.

Rasanya kaki Kyuhyun tidak menapak di tanah. Melayang-layang. Tidak percaya. Selama ini dia cuma mendengar cerita orang-orang. Liat iklan poster, polisi, atau TV tentang narkoba dan orang yang kena narkoba. Siapa sangka ternyata orang terdekat... hyung kandungnya... bisa... "Sejak kapan?" air mata Kyuhyun mulai menggenang lagi.

Hyesung menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Sejak dia jarang pulang ke rumah."

Selama itu?! Dan seisi rumah tidak ada yang sadar?! Kedua orang tuanya hanya menganggap anak laki-laki lebih suka di luar rumah daripada di rumah itu biasa. Kecurigaan Kyuhyun setidaknya lebih mending daripada eomma yang cuma memaksa Hankyung minum obat flu dan istirahat waktu dia di rumah dengan kondisi mengerikan itu. Kenapa mereka bisa begitu percaya diri bahwa anak mereka baik-baik saja?! Hyesung menarik Kyuhyun pelan ke pelukannya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis sesenggukan. Tangisan paling heboh yang dia punya.

"Kau harus sabar Kyu. Dia masih bisa diselamatkan."

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tersadar dan mengeluarkan HP-nya. "Hyesung hyung sudah menelfon appa dan eomma?"

Hyesung menggeleng. "Belum. Di handphonenya hanya ada nomormu, Kyu. Telepon rumah tidak diangkat."

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Kenapa hyungnya yang lebih dewasa, ternyata memendam perasaan yang jauh lebih hancur gini dibanding Kyuhyun?! Kyuhyun juga kecewa dengan perubahan sikap kedua orang tuanya sejak kebangkrutan appanya. Cuma karena harta semuanya berubah. Tapi Kyuhyun lebih memilih tetap merasa bahagia dan menikmati hidup...

Appa dan Eomma datang terpisah. Sudah pasti appa dari bengkel dan eomma dari arisan atau entah apa. Muka mereka kelihatan cemas.

Selama ini Kyuhyun tidak pernah sedikit pun merasa benci atau marah pada orangtuanya. Tapi kali ini...

"Kyuhyun... Hankyung kenapa?" tanya eomma, meraih kepala Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun refleks menepis tangan Ibunya. Menatap dengan pandangan tak terbaca ke arah kedua orang tuanya. "Kalian berdua punya mata kan? Lihat saja sendiri," katanya ketus, lalu berbalik pergi. Dia lagi tidak ingin dekat-dekat mereka sekarang.

"KYU!" panggil mereka kompak.

.

Belum pernah Kyuhyun selega ini melihat seseorang. Melihat Kibum yang duduk sendiri di bangku taman.

Tanpa bilang apa-apa Kyuhyun langsung duduk lalu menangis heboh lagi, kali ini di pelukan Kibum. Tidak ada satu patah kata pun keluar dari mulut Kibum. Dia cuma diam mengusap-usap bahu Kyuhyun. Mendengar setiap segukan tangis Kyuhyun merasakan tetes demi tetes air mata Kyuhyun membasahi bajunya.

"Sekarang mau cerita?" Mata Kibum teduh menatap Kyuhyun yang mulai tenang.

Kyuhyun mengusap matanya. Lalu mulai bercerita sambil sekali-sekali menghapus air mata yang meluncur dari matanya tanpa sadar. Kok dia jadi cengeng begini?

"Aku tidak pernah mau marah... apalagi benci mereka," suara Kyuhyun parau kebanyakan nangis.

Kibum menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Memang tidak perlu. Dan tidak boleh. Mereka itu orangtuamu, Kyu. Apa pun yang mereka lakukan sekarang, sebetulnya karena mereka ingin hidup lebih enak, kan? Dalam artian... bahagia? Biarpun caranya mungkin salah." Kalimat Kibum terdengar bijak. "Kadang usia yang lebih dewasa bukan jaminan orang pasti bersikap dewasa."

"Hyungku hampir mati, Bum. Bagaimana mungkin kami semua tidak ada yang sadar ika Hyung bukan flu biasa?!"

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tau, Kyu? Memangnya kau pernah ada pengalaman dengan narkoba sebelumnya?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Orang tuamu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng lagi. "Apalagi mereka."

"Nah, makanya, wajar kan kalian tidak tau? Ya sudah, Kyu. Itu kan sudah lewat. Tidak ada gunanya menyalahkan diri sendiri seperti ini. Dengan kejadian seperti ini, setidaknya ada hikmahnya. Kalian semua jadi tau."

"Tapi Hyesung hyung kenapa..."

Kibum menekan telunjuknya dibibir Kyuhyun. "Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri, apalagi orang lain. Sudahlah Kyu... Kalau sudah telat untuk mencegah, seetidaknya kau sekarang masih dikasih kesempatan untuk mengobati."

Kyuhyun diam. "Ternyata aku tidak kenal satu pun anggota keluargaku," desah Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus bicara, Kyu. Ini mungkin waktu yang diatur Tuhan agar kau bisa mengatakan segala isi hatimu kepada mereka."

Kyuhyun tercenung. Mungkin.

,

.

.

 **TBC**

Ternyata Hankyung collapse karena sakaw sodara-sodara.. Gini nih kalo broken gag seutuhnya. Anak terlantar begitu saja. Poor untuk gege tersayang...

Dan Kihyun moment, udah cukup kan? Udah peluk-pelukkan tuh mereka...


	9. Chapter 9

DUH, ada apa ini? Pagipagu sudah ribut!

Kyuhyun mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih ngantuk. Suara ribut-ribut di luar membuatnya melek mendadak!

"Yeobo kau jangan hanya bisa menyalahkanku saja!" suara Ibu melengking memecah keheningan pagi. Appa dan eomma bertengkar?

 _Breek!_

Sepertinya ayah mendorong kursi dengan tenaga dalam superekstra. "Tapi sebagai seorang ibu, sudah kewajibanmu untuk lebih mengutamakan rumah dan anak-anak!" Nada suara ayah tak kalah melengking.

"Loh? Kenapa harus aku saja?! Itu kan kewajibanmu juga! Sekarang kala sudah seperti ini saja, bisanya hanya menyalahkanku saja."

"Chagiya, sebagai kepala rumah tangga, aku berkewajiban mencari nafkah, dan kau mengurus rumah tangga!"

"Maksud mu?! Aku tidak boleh ikut usaha untuk menambah penghasilan keluarga kita?!"

"Mana hasilnya?! Hanya menggosip, kumpul-kumpul.. tak ada manfaatnya!" Kali ini Appa kedengaran betul-betul marah.

"Tidak semudah itu! Lagian, aku bukannya tidak peduli dengan anak-anak. Aku tetap sayang mereka, tapi mana mungkin aku mengikuti mereka 24 jam sehari? Apalagi Hankyung! Anak itu kan sudah dewasa. Namja, lagi."

"Terus Kyuhyun?! Apa kau tau apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun dalam kehidupan dia?! Bisa saa dia akan mengikuti jejak hyungnya" tantang Yeobo.

Oke, cukup! Kyuhyun duduk tegak di tempat tidur. Ini waktunya! tekadnya.

"Bisa kalian hentikan ocehan kalian itu?" teriak Kyuhyun lantang di depan pintu kamarnya yang terpentang lebar.

Eomma dan appa berbarengan menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat ke arah eomma dan appa nya dengan kaos oblong, rambut berdiri jigrak, dan mata sembap kayak jengkol muda gara-gara nangis terus tidur. "Apa gunanya appa dan eomma bertengkar? Hyung lagi di rumah sakit. OD! Narkoba! Dan kalian bertengkar?." Entah dari mana tau-tau Kyuhyun punya nyali segede kulkas.

Appa menatap Kyuhyun dengan alis berkerut. "Kami bukan bertengkar, tapi diskusi."

"Diskusi kalian bilang?. Tapi saling menyalahkan. Kenapa kalian tidak memikirkan jalan keluarnya? Telat kalau kalian bilang untuk diskusi."

Appa dan eomma pandang-pandangan. Ini bener Kyuhyun nih yang ngomong?

"Aku mohon, tidak mau jika kalian seperti ini tiap harinya. Kenapa susah sekali bagi kita semua untuk seperti dulu? Pertanyaan Hankyung hyung pasti juga sama," keluh Kyuhyun sambil menatap orang tuanya bergantian.

Appa mendekati Kyuhyun dan merangkul anak lelakinya itu. "Kyuhyun, kamu kan tau kejadian yang menimpa appa waktu itu. Sekarang appa lagi berusaha mengembalikan kondisi keluarga kita," ujar appa lembut.

Kyuhyun menatap mata appanya. "Hanya secara materi, appa? Apa appa tidak mau mengembalikan keharmonisan keluarga kita juga?"

Kata-kata Kyuhyun betul-betul menohok orang tuanya. Mereka kelihatan kaget dan terbengong-bengong. Anak mereka bisa ngomong begitu? Sementara mereka sibuk mengejar materi, anak mereka malah mempertanyakan soal keharmonisan keluarga.

"Aku dan hyung sangat merindukan kalian. Hyung mungkin lebih kangen daripadaku hingga Hyung seperti ini. Aku senang appa dan eomma ingin keluarga kita kayak dulu lagi dari segi materi. Tapi biarpun seperti sekarang, asal kita sekeluarga harmonis seperti dulu, aku juga mohon, kalian jangan seperti ini lagi? Mesra seperti dulu, bisakan? Sekarang kita harus menolong Hankyung Hyung."

Mata Ibu berkaca-kaca. Spontan ia memeluk Kyuhyun erat. "Maafkan eomma, Sayang..."

Tangan appa yang merangkul Kyuhyun meraih eomma. Lalu memeluk mereka berdua erat-erat. Sudah lama Kyuhyun tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan appa dan eommanya.

"Maafkan appa juga, ne..."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun nangis. Tapi tangis bahagia. Dia tau, mulai hari ini keluarganya bakal berubah lebih baik.

"Ma..afkan aku..." Dengan suara parau dan terputus-putus Hankyung minta maaf.

Eomma tak tahan membendung air matanya. Apalagi Kyuhyun yang akhir-akhir ini jadi supercengeng. Sejak kenal Kibum, dia jadi lebih berani menunjukkan emosinya.

"Appa dan eomma juga minta maaf..." suara appa terdengar bergetar. Pasti appa juga pengen nangis tapi ditahan-tahan. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk lengan Hankyung.

"Hyung harus banyak istirahat."

Hankyung tersenyum datar. "Aku ingin... sembuh..." katanya lagi. "Aku mau... mau masuk rehab..."

Eomma terisak-isak.

Appa menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Pasti kami dukung. Pasti. Nanti appa yang cari tempat rehabilitasi yang bagus ne. Kamu pasti sembuh."

Hankyung menatap appa dan eomma bergantian. "appa... eomm... maafkan aku..." katanya lagi. "Aku... benar-benar... tak dewasa. Aku malu. menyesal."

Eomma makin terisak-isak. Bisa-bisanya dia sibuk mencari uang yang nggak pasti hanya karena ingin kembali punya materi seperti dulu. Sementara anaknya seperti ini?! Padahal mereka bukannya jatuh miskin. Apa lagi yang eomma nggak tau soal anak-anaknya? Apa ada yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun juga? Anak lelakinya yang selalu kelihatan baik-baik aja itu?

"Hankyung, appa dan eomma juga minta maaf karena kurang perhatian dengan kalian dan hanya sibuk mencari materi." Kali ini appa betul-betul menitikkan air mata. Lalu dengan sayang membelai rambut Hankyung sementara sebelah tangannya meraih Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. "Kyu... terima kasih. Appa senang kamu baik-baik aja. Appa senang. Appa bersyukur."

Inilah pelukan "keluarga" mereka yang pertama.

Di lantai bawah rumah sakit ada kafeteria. Mini market juga ada. Tapi kayaknya Kyuhyun pengin beli roti bakar aja.

Kyuhyun melenggang memasuki kafeteria. Lho... itu kan...?

Sekilas Kyuhyun melihat sosok yang dia kenal. Kibum. Kenapa laki-laki itu ada disini? Katanya dia nggak bisa masuk rumah sakit. Gimana sih? Kyuhyun berjalan cepat ke arah Kibum yang memunggunginya.

"Kibum!" panggil Kyuhyun. Tapi kayaknya Kibum nggak dengar. Kok perasaan tadi dia sempat noleh ya?!

Kyuhyun berlari kecil menghampiri Kibum.

Lho? Mana, kok menghilang?! Ke mana larinya? Masa iya Kyuhyun cuma berhalusinasi?

Kyuhyun yakin ah tadi memang Kibum. Tapi cowok itu ke mana ya? Kyuhyun celingukan mencari-cari sosok Kibum yang menghilang tiba-tiba. Apa dia ke WC cewek? Soalnya Cuma tuh toilet yang nangkring dipojokkan. Masa Kyuhyun mo nongkrong di depan WC cewek?!

Akhirnya Kyuhyun duduk di kursi yang paling dekat dengan pintu WC. Kyuhyun mau coba menunggu. Kemungkinan besar Kibum ke WC. Ke mana lagi, coba? Lagian kalau dia ketemu Kibum, dia mau ngenalin Kibum ke keluarganya.

HP Kyuhyun bergetar. Ibu. "Halo, Eomma?"

"Kamu masih dibawah Kyu? Sekalian belikan eomma jus, ne?"

Karena setelah Kyuhyun beli jus Kibum nggak nongol-nongol juga, ya terpaksa Kyuhyun tinggal. Lain kali deh Kyuhyun tanya Kibum. Tapi ngapain ya Kibum di sini? Bukannya waktu itu dia menolak masuk ke gedung rumah sakit meski dengan alasan yang nggak jelas? Aneh...

####

KYUHYUN dirubung sahabat-sahabatnya. Eunhyuk, Minho, dan Suho. Duduk di kursi taman di belakang perpustakaan yang sepi.

"Aku tak sangka Hankyung bisa nekat kayak begitu," komentar Minho setelah mendengar cerita Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk merangkul Kyuhyun. "Tapi seenggaknya sekarang keluargamu jadi nyatu lagi, kan? Ada hikmahnya lah."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Semua Kyuhyun ceritakan. Terkecuali bagian dirinya sedang bersama Kibum waktu mendapat telepon dari Deva.

"Narkoba itu setan," komentar Suho dari balik bukunya. "Sama kayak judi—dan zinah."

HA?! Semua mata mendelik.

Dasar aneh! Komentarnya kok kayak syair dangdut gitu sih?

"Sekarang Hankyung mana? Udah di rumah?" tanya Minho lagi.

"Hyung langsung masuk rehab di daerah Gyeonggi."

Semuanya terdiam. Cerita Kyuhyun betul-betul "besar". Nggak satu pun dari mereka pernah punya masalah keluarga yang serius. Yang paling serius di keluarga Eunhyuk adalah waktu eommanya berantem ama ahjumma penjual ikan gara-gara terlalu ngotot nawar gurita sampe harus dilerai pedagang laen. Masalah terbesar di keluarga Minho adalah waktu Jinki, hyungnya, digerebek empat cewek sekaligus ke rumah menuntut kepastian karena ternyata Jinki meng-empat alias macarin empat-empatnya sampe-sampe Mommy dan daddy harus turut serta menjinakkan cewek-cewek mengamuk itu. Suho? Masalah terbesar di keluarga Suho adalah waktu Suho berantem hebat sama adik perempuannya soal masalah buku mahal yang katanya kesayangan Suho tapi malah dijadiin ganjel meja adiknya yang jomplang. Suho musuhan sama adiknya sampe seminggu dan akhirnya eommanya harus turun tangan mendamaikan perang saudara itu.

Tapi narkoba? Orang tua nggak harmonis? Betapa mereka selama ini sangat beruntung dibanding Kyuhyun.

"Ehm, bagaimana naskah kalian?!" Kyuhyun nggak tahan berlama-lama bersentimentil ria. Mana dia akhir-akhir ini cengeng banget. Bisa-bisa dia mewek lagi. Nggak deh mewek di sekolah. Kalo dia ketemu Siwon gimana? Masa mata kayak ikan mas ditonjok kura-kuranya diliat Siwon? Oh, _no, no!_

Eunhyuk mengangkat tangan.

"Aku menyerah. Tak ada ide."

Minho mengangguk. "Iya. aku juga. Skejul latihan vokalku padat merayap. Aku aktif di organisasi juga. Tak ada waktu pokoknya," kata Minho sok sibuk. Sibuk PDKT sana-sini, maksudnya.

Suho mengintip dari balik bukunya. "Aku mendingan baca daripada bikin naskah. Masih banyak buku yang harus aku baca." Wek! Alasan yang mengerikan.

Lalu semua menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanda tanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Naskahku dijamin bakal keren. Tak sabar untuk cepat-cepat selesai. Pokoknya berkat bantuan..."

UPS. Ampir keceplosan.

"Bantuan apa?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Nugu?" sambung Suho.

Kyuhyun meringis. "Bantuan Tuhan... jadi terinspirasi."

Semua mengernyit. Bohong banget nih! Bantuan Tuhan sih nggak disebut juga semua orang udah tau, kali!

Kyuhyun meringis lagi. Kali ini meringis ngeri. Takut dikorek lebih dalam. "Bener kok! bantuan Tuhan. Kayaknya tau-tau aja ada ide. Hehehe... Bener deh. Kan... kita harus rajin berdoa."

"Jadi udah kekeh dan tak akan mundur soal Siwon?" selidik Eunhyuk rese.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. "Anniyo! Sebelum mereka resmi pacaran, kenapa tidak? Lagian aku yakin dengan bantuan K—Tuhan,aku pasti bisa. Buktinya naskahku mengalir lancar tuh."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun nyaris kepleset lidah sendiri.

Minho mengangkat bahu. "Yang terpenting, kau harus siap sama semua kemungkinan terburuknya, Kyu."

"Jangan bunuh diri. Hina," lanjut Suho ekstrem. "Apalagi sampe diliput berita kriminal. Kami-kami nanti ikut malu." Komentar sadis!

"Jangan membuatku down begitu," protes Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Pokoknya kau harus berprinsip _nothing to lose_ deh." Apaan, lagi? Dasar pada asal semua.

"Daebak! Besar sekali!" Kibum takjub menatap ukuran Pizza yang dibeli Kyuhyun. "Ini makanan untuk orang? Yakin? Jangan-jangan khusus dibuat untuk badak," komentarnya.

Kyuhyun geleng-geleng. "Ini namanya Pizza jumbo."

"Dumbo maksudnya? Ini lebih besar!"

Ih! "Dumbo itu kecil. Kalo diibaratkan gajah, ini _mammoth!_ Tau tidak? Gajah purba itu."

Kibum ngakak geli. "Besar sih besar. Jumbo sih jumbo. Enak, tidak?"

Telunjuk Kyuhyun bergoyang ke kanan-kiri di ujung hidung Kibum. "Ck... ck... ck... coba dulu ya, baru komentar. Mana mungkin sih aku bawa makanan tidak enak untuk penasihatku?" Mendadak Kibum sekarang punya tiga jabatan: teman, asisten penulis naskah, dan yang terbaru, penasihat.

 _Nyam!_ Ujung Pizza masuk ke mulut Kibum. "Hm... mmm... lumayan."

"Pakai sausnya juga..."

"Anniyo. Kamu kan tau aku tak suka saus-sausan."

Kyuhyun meleletkan lidah. Apa enaknya makan Pizza nggak pake saus? Justru sausnya itu yang bikin enak. Dasar Kibum aneh.

"Bagaimana hyungmu?"

AH! Mendengar nama Hankyung, Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu. "Bum, waktu itu kamu ngapain di kafe rumah sakit? Kata kamu..."

Kibum kelihatan kaget. "Aku? Tidak. Kapan aku ke kafe rumah sakit? Kamu salah liat, kali."

Kyuhyun memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya pose mikir. "Anni. Aku yakin itu kamu. Kamu bukan anak kembar, kan?"

Kibum menggeleng. "Setauku tidak. Tapi ya tidak tau juga kalau ternyata aku ini kembar terpisah... terus..."

 _Plok!_ Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Kibum. "Ngelindur. Kalo tidak ya tidak."

"Anniyo," jawab Kibum pendek dengan mata membulat bodoh. Kyuhyun berusaha mencari-cari kebohongan di mata Kibum. Tadi waktu dia kaget ada kemungkinan dia bohong. Tapi sekarang dia keliatan tenang dan jujur.

Telunjuk Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetuk bibirnya sendiri. "Masa iya aku salah liat?"

"Mungkin aja. Orang kan banyak yang mirip—sebanyak orang yang mataya bolor alias rabun tapi tidak sadarkalau dia harus pakai kacamata setebel selop nenek."

"Itu namanya sama, bukan mirip. Aku tidak rabun dan tidak perlu selop nenek."

Kibum mengangkat bahu. "Waduh... aku harus buru-buru matenin mukaku, ya? Gawat kalau banyak yang ingin mirip terus menirunya dengan melakukan operasi plastik."

Kyuhyun melotot. "Operasi ember?! Tom Cruise aja tidak ada yang meniru sampai tua begitu. Apalagi kamu. Lagian apanya yang mau ditiru?"

Kibum cekikikan. "Ya sudah, ya sudah. Nulis. Nulis. Naskah niiiih..."

Kayaknya aku emang salah liat, gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri supaya nggak penasaran lagi. Balik ke naskah aja...

 _ **Kedengarannya memang aneh. Bodoh. Ajaib. Konyol. Apa lagi? Tapi Gu Xian tak peduli. Toh nggak ada yang tau kalo Bryan pacarnya adalah pelayan kafeteria rumah sakit itu, yang nggak sekolah, yang...**_

" _ **Kai tidak ngada-ngada kan?" Wookie, namja paling populer di kelas, dengan santai duduk di meja Gu xian.**_

 _ **Gu Xian menggeleng sambil menunduk. Dia nggak punya pacar, dihina-hina habis-habisan. Sekarang mengaku punya pacar, ternyata sama keruhnya. Teman-temannya memang keterlaluan!**_

" _ **Namanya siapa?" tanya Ken, sobatnya Wookie yang sama nyebelinnya.**_

" _ **Bry..Bry..."**_

" _ **Hihihihi. Bra yeoja maksudmu? Sekolah di mana?" berondong Takeshi.**_

 _ **Seisi kelas tertawa.**_

 _ **Dalam kepala Gu Xian, Bryan datang dan menunjukkan dirinya pada semua temannya. Betapa semua melongo menyaksikan kegantengan Bryan.**_

 _ **Di tengah tawa teman-temannya, Gu Xian beranjak dari kursi dan berlari meninggalkan kelas. Dia ingin bertemu Bryan... biarpun Bryan tidak mungkin bisa menghajar semua orang yang usil pada Gu Xaian karena mereka pacaran diam-diam. Tapi buat Gu Xian dialah pahlawannya, jagoannya, malaikat pelindungnya. Entah hinaan apa yang bakal dilontarkan teman-temannya kalo tau pacarnya cowok putus sekolah yang nggak "selevel" dengan mereka.**_

"Kamu nangis?" Kibum menatap Kyuhyun yang menitikkan air mata.

Saking menghayatinya, saking dalamnya Kyuhyun masuk ke dunia Gu Xian, dia sampe-sampe ikut-ikutan nangis. "Miris sekali nasib si Gu Xian ini. Pasti kalau naskah ini jadi di-film-kan, penonton akan ikut sedih. Aku aja sedih membayangi perasaan Gu Xian."

"Itu karena kamu istimewa, kamu bisa masuk ke cerita ini," puji Kibum.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. "Aku inginnya yang baca naskah ini juga terharu. Supaya menang. Hehehe." Diakhiri dengan cengengesan.

"Aku doakan."

Kyuhyun mengklik _save_. "Bum, aku jadi penasaran akhir ceritanya gimana."

Baru kali ini Kyuhyun melihat senyum jenis ini di bibir Kibum. Kayaknya jenis senyum yang satu ini masuk kategori senyum misterius. Penuh rahasia. "Sabar."

Malam itu Kyuhyun senyam-senyum sendiri kayak orang gila. Dia bisa ngebayangin Siwon pasti seneng dapet peran yang unik kayak gini. Biarpun entah kenapa kok kayaknya Siwon kurang pas aja sama tokoh Bryan. Tapi Siwon pasti bisa sih memerankan dengan oke. Denger-denger dulu Siwon pernah jadi figuran drama remaja. Pasti punya dasar akting dong.

Bukan bermaksud meremehkan naskah teman-teman yang lain, tapi kayaknya ide Kibum ini beda banget.

 _Tok tok tok!_

"Kyuhyun-ah..." panggil eomma dari balik pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Masuk, eomma."

Eomma melongok. "Ada telepon. Dari Eunhyuk."

Eunhyuk? Kenapa menelfon ke rumah?—Ah! Ya ampun!

"Yeoboseyo, Eunhyuk-ah? Aduuuuh soriii... HPku tadi di- _silent_. Tadi aku lagi buat naskah. Perlu konsentrasi. Mian..mian..." repet Kyuhyun kayak knalpot motor bebek sebelum disikat habis sama Eunhyuk pake jurus nenek judes nyumpahin maling jambu.

"Gila, semedi minta nomor ya? Atau jangan-jangan lagi bikin naskah horor sampai harus cari suasana di gua kelelawar?Tak laku! Basi, tau!"

Tetep aja si judes turunan wewe gombel ini merepet. Pengin dipanggang nggak sih, biar jadi sate Eunhyuk? "Sekalian aja kau itu puasa tujuh hari tujuh malam. Biar langsing kayak triplek. Emang ada apa sih?"

"Kita semua mau jalan bareng, ehhh, kau malah menghilang gitu aja tadi pas pulang sekolah. Ke mana memangnya? Seperti ada yang disembunyikan?."

Oow! Kyuhyun emang tadi sengaja pergi gitu aja nggak pake bilang-bilang. Menghindari berondongan interogasi dari teman-teman segengnya yang selalu pengin tauuuuu aja itu. Harusnya kalo mereka nggak ada rencana pergi Kyuhyun sekarang aman-aman aja.

Duh! Kenapa pake ada yang mencetuskan rencana jalan bareng segala sih? "Aku tidak sembunyi-sembunyi. Serius," elak Kyuhyun gugup. "Tadi aku..."

"Aku?"

"Aku... Aku... tadi aku ngomong kok. Kalian semua aja kali yang tidak menyimakku." Waduh, lidahnya gimana sih. Maunya kepeleseeet melulu. Bisa gawat nih!

Eunhyuk kedengaran ngedumel nggak jelas. Pasti karena nggak percaya. "Kau bicara dengan bahasa cacing ya, sampai-sampai kami tidak dengar?"

Kayaknya nggak perlu dijawab. Bisa panjang.

"Kau kenapa sih? Akhir-akhir ini tingkahmu aneh."

Bener, kan? Nggak dijawab aja jiwa detektif Eunhyuk langsung nongol. "Aneh bagaimana? Mukaku jerawatan, ya? Iya nih... tampaknya lagi stress berat soal deadline—"

"Bukan itu, tau!" potong Eunhyuk cepat. "Tampaknya kau sering menghilang. Seperti sibuk sendiri gitu. Memangnya ada apa sih?"

Interogasi beneran nih! "Gwenchanayo. Aku hanya lagi semangat membereskan naskah saja. Makanya buru-buru pulang."

Di seberang sana Eunhyuk kedengaran menghina-dina Kyuhyun. "Aku menelponmu kerumah. Eommamu bilang kau tak ada. Dan Hpmu juga mati..!"

Waw waw! "Ya tadi... aku mampir ke supermarket dulu beli cemilan."

Eunhyuk udah pasti nggak percaya. Tapi juga udah nggak berdaya buat mengorek info lebih lanjut. Kyuhyun memang aneh akhir-akhir ini.

"Mianhe..." kata Kyuhyun pelan.

Semakin lama Kyuhyun semakin pengin menyimpan Kibum dan taman itu sebagai rahasianya. Kayaknya antara dunianya bersama teman-temannya di sekolah dengan dunianya bersama Kibum dan kursi di pojok taman itu nggak nyambung aja. Dua dunia berbeda yang Kyuhyun rasa sangat nyaman kalo nggak usah saling terhubung.

 **TBC**

 _Taaraaa... amore back! Ada yang kangen? Ada yang nungguin amore? Pasti ada dong! Baru ngeliat PM, Banyak juga yang nagih, neror, ampe kangen ama amore ehheeh..  
Maklum mahasiswi semester akhir. Fokusnya udah kemana-mana... Mana mau kejar target lagi! Doain ya^^_

 _Insya allah sebelum tanggal 2 feb, bakal amoree kelarin nih ff biar kagag nagih mulu. Soalnya amore bakal ngilang lagi buat KKN dipelosok kampung orang ehhhee... gomapta^^  
_


End file.
